Valkyries
by ShayP
Summary: Seemingly average Detective Kruger's world is about to be turned upside down when she meets Windbloom City's masked heroine, Scarlet Fox. Not only does she have to find out why a mob family is interested in her, but a famous hero and a villain as well.
1. Heroes

**Valkyries**

_**By ShayP**_

_**Chapter 1: Heroes**_

**Heh. **

**This was inspired by my recent reading of the graphic novels, 'Birds of Prey' and 'Watchmen.' I highly recommend both if you're into super heroes and comic books. Also, thanks to Lone Wolf who also inspired me to write this after one of our many super hero-y convos. **

**I'm sure there are other 'Natsuki is a detective' fics or "Mai Hime characters with superpowers" fics and I'm also sure I don't care. Woo!**

**Rated: M for **_**Much **_**too awesome**_**… and **_**maybe because of the sexins. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'cept the plot and… well, anything that isn't Mai HiMe related or DC Comics related. For example, the term 'metahuman' is owned by DC Comics, I think so, anyways.**

**I'm trying to think of a clever 'super hero' way to say 'enjoy' but I can't. **

**Up up and away! **

**Okay, that was DUMB. Let's just stick with the usual. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_'What kind of a dream is it,' said Odin,_

_in which just before daybreak,_

_I thought I cleared Valhalla,_

_for coming of slain men?_

_I waked the lone fighters,_

_bade valkyries rise up,_

_to strew the bench,_

_and scour the beakers,_

_wine to carry,_

_as for a king's coming,_

_here to me I expect_

_heroes' coming from the world,_

_certain great ones,_

_so glad is my heart_

* * *

Detective Natsuki Kruger sighed as she sat in her tiny office. Her eyes skimmed the latest headline and she was not at all surprised by what she saw.

**The Mysterious Scarlet Fox Has Saved the Day Again!**

Below the headline was a large photo taking up more of the page than the article itself. On the cover was a woman in superior physical condition (proven by the skin-tight, protective hero suit she was donning) with her hands on her hips as she stared down at a mob boss she had just stopped. The heel of her knee-high, black boot was on his cheek, and he looked terrified.

The dark red mask framing her oddly colored eyes—must be contacts—covered only the area around her eyes and a bit of her nose. Long, chestnut colored hair, wavy and thick, blew behind her like she was some kind of fashion model.

The chest-area of her costume was emblazoned with her hero symbol. It was a simple, dark red insignia of a fox's face. The upper half of her costume was decorated in mostly red and black, the black area surrounding the fox symbol and the red area ending where her yellow utility belt was strapped around her slim waist. Her mask was dark red like half of her costume while her gloves, briefs, boots and cape were black as night.

The cape billowed behind the Scarlet Fox, making her seem menacing. The woman in the photo was one of the most popular caped crusaders of Windbloom City, and Natsuki wasn't quite sure how she felt about the vigilante.

Natsuki rubbed at her temples. "Nao, why the hell do we have jobs? I mean if capes are going to be saving people all time, I don't see why we're needed…" She rested the newspaper down on her shabby desk and instead lifted her mug of coffee to her lips. The searing hot liquid burned her tongue. "Ow, ow," she hissed as she slammed the mug down, causing the brown liquid to slosh around until it settled. She stuck out her tongue and waved her hands at it, as if she could push cool air onto it. "Damn," she muttered.

Nao looked up from her own copy of the same newspaper, her light green eyes twinkling with amusement. Though the newspaper covered everything below Nao's eyes, Natsuki didn't doubt there was a smug smile there. "Are you always this clumsy in the morning, Kruger?" Nao asked as she too finally dropped the newspaper to her own desk. She stood up and sauntered over to Natsuki, who was now sticking her tongue in a plastic cup of water from the cooler Mai had just brought over.

Nao placed her butt on Natsuki's desk and clucked her tongue. She leaned over and took the pencil from behind Natsuki's ear then tapped it against her own chin. "What am I going to do with you, _Detective?" _The way she said that last word had Natsuki's cheeks flushing slightly as she pulled her tongue out of the ice water and gave Mai a grateful nod from across the room. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or suspicious as to how Mai seemed to _know _she would burn her tongue on the coffee. _Then again_—Natsuki glanced at Nao, who had brought her the coffee— maybe it wasn't so surprising.

Natsuki, ignoring her partner's suggestive tone, pointed to the newspaper on her desk. "What do you think of _this?" _She asked, drawing Nao's eyes to the photo on the front page. "The Scarlet Fox? This is her third front page story this week."

"I think she's _hot. _I don't care if she's a cape or putting me out of my job, I'd tap that in a second."

Annoyed emeralds glanced at the other woman before retuning back to the photo. "Nao, get serious, she probably has a thousand boyfriends… or girlfriends," Natsuki muttered. "That's not the point though," she added when Nao's gaze returned to her.

The redhead shifted so that now she was fully sitting on her friend's desk, her legs crossing and causing Natsuki to nervously rub at the back of her neck.

Nao smirked. "Then what _is _the point?" She asked.

"The _point," _Natsuki argued, "is that we've been tailing those guys for _months _now. They're one of the biggest crime mobs in Windbloom and she, what, takes them out in a day?"

"She's probably been tailing them too," Nao pointed out. "She probably has the 'Fox Cave' or some secret headquarters. All capes do."

Quirking a brow, Natsuki leaned back in her chair. "And how, dearest Nao, would _you _know that?" _Besides, it'd probably be the Fox DEN._

Green eyes sparkled once more. "Because I slept with her partner," she declared proudly.

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "Scarlet Fox doesn't _have _a partner. Every interview she's done she claims to work alone."

"That's not what this cape said."

"How did you even _meet _a cape? And which one?"

"At a club, and I didn't _know _she was a cape until she showed off at her apartment. Her name was, ah," Nao tapped Natsuki's pencil to her chin once more as she looked towards the ceiling for the answer. "Oh!" Her eyes widened and she looked back down at the patiently—or not so patiently—waiting Natsuki. "Nightshade."

Natsuki frowned. "Nao… that's a super _villain, _not a super hero. Are you sure it wasn't just a fan with the Nightshade costume?"

"I'm sure," Nao nodded. "Had the costume and everything. I didn't get her real name, and I'm pretty sure she's long gone." Nao tapped the pencil once again to her chin. "She was kinky though, wore her mask the whole time—"

_Brrrring! Brrrriiing! _

Natsuki rolled her eyes, not believing her partner's story. She instead turned to the phone and reached for it. Nao put her hand over Natsuki's, effectively stopping the other woman from lifting the phone. She then winked when Natsuki slid her hand from under hers, and then lifted the phone to the side of her head.

_"Detective Kruger and Zhang," _Nao said as professionally as she could. Natsuki watched Nao's expression as the person on the other end spoke.

When Nao's smile dropped and her eyes widened slightly, Natsuki mouthed, '_who is it?'_

The redhead muttered a, "We'll be right there," into the phone and stood up briskly. She looked at Natsuki, who began to get up as well. "Get your coat, Detective, we've got work to do."

* * *

Pulling on a form-fitting black pea coat that ended midway down her thigh, Natsuki hurried after the redhead, who had already began bounding down the steps of Windbloom City Police Department. Both detectives were wearing similar jackets with dark jeans and boots that covered their calves. The boots were practical in case they needed to run, but no one could deny they were sexy. The boots also had a special compartment on the inside, where Natsuki and Nao both kept combat blades. Their pistols were holstered to their hips and necessary sunglasses were tucked into their front coat pockets. Natsuki fingered her badge before tucking it into the pocket on the inside of her jacket.

The car chirped when Natsuki unlocked it and the two detectives entered the sleek black Peugeot 907 RC.

"I really like this car," Nao whistled as she ran a hand down the dashboard. "It's sexy as hell. What's it called again? A pigeon?"

"A Peugeot," Natsuki muttered in her best French accent. "It's _French."_

Nao whistled again. "And _how _much money did your parents leave you again?"

"Enough," Natsuki grumbled as she put the car into drive and backed out of the parking lot. "So tell me what's going on," she said, not wanting to get into the topic of her parents again. Natsuki loved Nao but the woman was insensitive sometimes and Natsuki couldn't handle that right now, especially not when it had to do with her parents.

"Honestly… you talk about capes taking your job but you don't even _need _this job!" Nao complained as she threw her hands up dramatically.

Natsuki's fingers tightly gripped the steering wheel of her car. "Actually," she said quietly, "I spent all the inheritance on this car…" she admitted. "I'm kind of broke right now."

Nao glanced at her partner. "You moron. Tell me you're lying."

Natsuki slowly shook her head. "Nope. I mean, this model isn't even out yet… so I had to spend almost all. The rest went to my apartment and some other things."

"Are you naturally this stupid or was it an acquired thing?" Nao deadpanned, her eyes narrowing at her blushing partner. "You were born this way, right?"

Natsuki's foot pressed harder on the pedal. The sound the engine made was practically orgasmic. "Born to love speed? Oh yeah." She smirked. This buy had totally been worth it.

Nao let out a dramatic sigh. "Stupid. I mean you could've bought me one of those cakes."

"Cakes?" Natsuki asked as she glanced at the TV screen where Nao had tapped in an address into the GPS.

_"Turn left," _the sexy voice of the GPS system reminded Natsuki.

Natsuki cursed, "Damn!" and the wheels screeched as she made a sharp left. Nao was slammed into the side of the car and cursed loudly.

"_Way to drive," _the redhead grumbled as she rubbed at her head. "Can you focus on the damn road?"

"Then stop distracting me," Natsuki snapped.

"Fine."

They were silent for about thirty seconds.

"And I was talking about those cakes where the strippers jump out," Nao suddenly pointed out. "And don't think I didn't notice how you changed the GPS's voice to sound like a hooker."

Natsuki sighed and her eyes flicked to her speedometer. Her lips twitched into a devious smile. "A hundred," she chirped. Nao rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "So," Natsuki said. "Where are we going?"

"There's a psycho arsonist with hostages inside a burning building," Nao said nonchalantly. Her lack of emotion sometimes made Natsuki envious. It was never a good thing to be emotional in their field. "He lights up another floor at different intervals of time, starting with four floors below the top. The hostages are on the top floor." Nao sighed. "No one can get in because he's completely torched a whole floor… even if they _did _get in the building, it's too dangerous to go up there."

"How does he plan on getting out?" Natsuki wondered. "And who are the hostages?"

"Two parents and their young daughter," Nao answered quietly, her eyes sneaking a peek at her partner, who visibly paled.

"Oh," Natsuki uttered quietly. "Well… what are his demands? What does he want for the hostages?"

"Well that's the thing," Nao grumbled as she turned from the window to watch her partner. "I don't think he _wants _anything. I think he just doesn't want to go alone."

Natsuki's brow furrowed as three fire engines sped by her. She internally scowled. She hated it when other cars passed her. Sure, they were fire trucks but…

Natsuki pushed the gas pedal all the way down, both her and Nao's backs pressing into the leather of the car seats as the car sped up. "Then… why doesn't he just end them all instead of dragging it out so long?"

"I'm not a psychiatrist, Kruger, how the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to really die… maybe he wants to be saved…" and Nao realized Natsuki was now talking to herself, or technically, she was speaking her thoughts out loud without realizing it again. Nao tended to find this cute, and the woman's mind was actually very intriguing despite Nao's constant teases of there being nothing in there but air.

"Maybe. But the thing is, if we can't get to them in time and convince him to let them go… then they're all _toast_."

"That wasn't a funny pun at all."

"Oh come on, it was a little punny."

"_Pun_—? Urgh, forget it, we're here."

The two detectives quickly exited the shiny black car and stood staring upwards at the tall apartment complex. Apparently the only people home at the time were just two families. One family he let go three hours ago, _before _he torched the fourth floor. The second family he hadn't even known was there until he had torched the next three floors.

Thick black smoke seemed to pour out of the windows of the lower levels, the dark swirls floating up into the sky ominously. The remaining two floors, floors nine and ten, seemed to be intact for now.

Natsuki looked around her. There were multiple cop cars, the two fire trucks from before, and the psychiatrist with a megaphone to her mouth.

"_It's okay!" _Yukino called through the megaphone, her small figure looking even smaller in comparison to the tall, beefy firemen walking around her. "We just want to talk!" Natsuki thought the mousy girl's voice was much too quiet. Good thing they had the megaphone.

Natsuki exchanged glances with Nao before they both strode over towards Commissioner Graceburt. The Commissioner saw her detectives approaching from the corner of her eye and turned to greet them.

"Ah, detectives, I was wondering when you'd make it," Maria Graceburt said, her pure green eyes flickering brightly from the flames nearby. She glanced at her watch. "You are a bit late."

Natsuki tried to fight back a frown. _Late?_ She had gotten them there in ten minutes! That's _twenty minutes less _than it would've taken them if she had driven like a sane, law-abiding citizen!

The commissioner was the head of the entire police department of Windbloom City. Appointed by the mayor herself, Maria, sometimes going by Miss Maria, had earned the position after bringing down one of the city's most notorious mob families. The woman was in her early forties, with short blonde hair (beginning to gray) and an attitude twice her age. Despite her crabby attitude, Natsuki respected the woman. She was a hard ass but she knew what she was doing and didn't take bullshit from anybody. There was a rumor going around that Commissioner Graceburt used to be a cape... but Natsuki didn't believe it. Commissioner Graceburt had also been a good friend of Natsuki's parents… when they were alive, of course.

"If you don't mind me asking, Commissioner," Nao interjected as she glanced towards the burning building. "Why did you call us here? We handle, you know, kidnappings, rape, murders, that stuff. Isn't this more for the fire department to handle?" She then pointed to the police officers nearby. They were pretty pointless, she thought. "And can't they just arrest the guy when they get him down?"

"Always quick to run from a case," Maria stated as she shook her head slowly. "Do you really think I'd have called you here for no reason, Detective Zhang?"

"Er, no, ma'am!" Nao said quickly, her head lowering as she decided to find the dirt interesting.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and then folded her arms over her chest. "So what do you need, Commissioner?" She asked, wondering the same thing as Nao.

Maria turned away from her detectives and looked towards the building. The firefighters were setting up a long white ladder. A firefighter climbed on it and ducked when bullets fired towards him. "That's why," she muttered. Wise green eyes met with eager ones. "Detective Kruger, you are one of the sharpest shooters we have," the woman stated simply. "I would like you to get on that ladder with the firefighter and protect him or her until you reach the top. I would then like you to assassinate Mr.… ah…" Maria lifted a clipboard to her face. Natsuki noticed a photo of a man that seemed to be in his forties. He must be the man inside the building. "_Mr. Holton_ if he continues to be a danger to either the firefighter or yourself."

Natsuki blinked. "You want me to…"

"Yes."

"Wait, so I'm here for no reason?" Nao whined. She kicked the dirt below her feet. "Well, this blows."

"But… why me?" Natsuki asked. She wasn't so sure how she felt about being out in the open, on a moving ladder, as she got shot at by a maniac with hostages inside a burning building. "I'm not _that _good, surely one of the police officers—"

"Kruger," Commissioner Graceburt said sternly, her green eyes narrowing at Natsuki, who shrunk in response. "You will do as I say. Get over there now." The woman pointed to where the fireman was getting down and complaining about being shot at. A firefighter with long blonde hair and a loud mouth cursed the man as a coward and climbed atop the ladder.

Natsuki nodded. "I—alright. I'll go now," she said. She turned to Nao, who lifted a brow. "I guess I'll… see you when I get back."

Nao grabbed Natsuki's collar and pulled so that their faces were an inch away. Natsuki swallowed hard and blushed fiercely. Nao's eyes stared intensely into Natsuki's. "Come back or else, Kruger. I won't have Commissioner Crabby-pants over there putting me with an ugly ass partner if you die."

"I heard that, Detective Zhang," Maria said as her eyes stayed focused on the ninth floor, which ignited. "Hurry, Detective Kruger, I do believe the building is near-collapse."

Nao released Natsuki, who gave the redhead a quick hug before turning and running off towards the waiting fire truck.

"If she dies, Commissioner, I won't forgive you," Nao growled, her eyes following Natsuki's figure as she met up with the blonde firefighter.

"Trust me, Detective Zhang," Maria said quietly and tenderly, her fingers sliding into her pocket as she pulled out another photo. "Natsuki is a smart girl and she… her heart is in the right place." The woman's eyes examined the photo of a family. A mother, a father, and their daughter. "She won't let those people die. She won't fail."

Nao ran a hand through her red locks. "You better be right, Commissioner, you better be right."

* * *

"Are you the shooter that's going to back me up?" Haruka Armitage asked. She then blinked in surprise when Natsuki flicked her hair back, took out her pistol from it holster and nodded. "Kruger? Natsuki Kruger?" Haruka asked as she got a closer look.

Natsuki's brow furrowed in confusion. She then got a better look at the blonde. "Oh... Haruka… when did you become a firefighter?" She asked, remembering how Haruka had been trying to get into S.W.A.T.

Haruka rolled her eyes, picked Natsuki up as if she were nothing, and dropped her on the platform next to her. "About two months ago. It's just part time though," she explained as she turned and began climbing the ladder. She turned and looked over her shoulder, "You coming, Kruger?"

Natsuki slowly nodded. She climbed the ladder after Haruka, all the while examining the heavy uniform. The fireproof jacket, the helmet, the boots and baggy pants. All that looked so heavy. Natsuki was suddenly glad she picked a profession where she could generally wear whatever made her comfortable, as long as it was practical.

"Now you're not to go _in _the building," a uniformed official called up to Natsuki. "Just cover Armitage while she's evacuating the hostages… _after _you shoot Holton from _outside _the building. We have no idea how that thing is still standing, so you are _not _to go in. Understood?"

Natsuki continued ascending the ladder. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "I've got this under control." _I think._

They reached the top, a small platform. Haruka gave the signal and the firefighters below began playing with controls. The ladder began moving towards one of the windows on the top floors. Natsuki swallowed hard. She idly wondered if she should have gotten some type of fire protection. But then again, she wasn't allowed to really go near the building, just shoot the guy before Haruka gets there and wait while the hostages are evacuated.

As the ladder got closer to the dark and empty window, the smoke became more and more obvious. Natsuki began panting lightly and a bead of sweat slid down the side of her face. "I can't breathe," she murmured. Oddly enough, she didn't _feel _any heat. Usually, when fires were intense, you could feel them even from a good distance. It was mostly the smoke that was causing her to cough lightly.

Haruka turned around and frowned. "Just focus on shooting the guy, you don't need to breathe."

Natsuki nodded and aimed her pistol towards the four windows the guy could appear and shoot at them from. She switched off which window she aimed at, not knowing which he'd appear from, if at all. Natsuki frowned. They were almost to the building and the guy hadn't shown himself. If Natsuki hadn't shot him and they got there… then what? Haruka couldn't go in there unarmed with a maniac around.

_Bang, bang!_

"Duck!" Natsuki yelled as she grabbed the back of Haruka's fireproof jacket and tugged down as she turned to her right with her pistol aimed and ready. She fired a few shots towards the window the man had appeared in. Natsuki had only caught a glimpse of him. His eyes were beady, but the black soot around his face made them seem even bluer than they probably were. He had disappeared back into the building. Natsuki was sure she hadn't hit him.

Haruka stood back up when the man didn't reappear. The ladder stopped, they had made it to the window.

"Shit," Natsuki murmured. "You can't go in there, not with him still running around."

"There's a little girl in there, Kruger," Haruka growled. "I have to go in." Haruka began to move towards the window.

"No," Natsuki said quietly as she gripped Haruka's shoulder and pulled her back. "I'll go in."

Haruka turned around, eyes wide and mouth opened slightly in surprise. "You'll _what?" _She asked incredulously. "You will not! You're not even dressed right and this building can collapse any second."

"Exactly," Natsuki said as she shoved past Haruka, poked her head in the window and looked around. The room was empty of any people. Hot, but empty. She put one leg in then the other and turned around to face an angry Haruka. "You're still with Yukino right?" Natsuki asked.

Haruka's brow furrowed. "Well, yeah but what does that have to--?"

"I don't have anyone that would miss me all that much," Natsuki admitted with a weak smile. "So I'll go. I'll make sure the guy is dead, come back, and get you to get the kids, alright?"

Haruka stared blankly at Natsuki. "You're crazy. I'm coming with you," she said as she stepped into the room after Natsuki. "Here," she handed Natsuki a mask, but Natsuki shoved it away.

"No, you'll need it for the hostages. You keep it. I'll be fine," Natsuki reassured her as she held her pistol in front of her and began to walk to one of the doors. From the looks of the room, they were in a bedroom. The furniture was strewn all over the floor, and Natsuki nearly tripped over an overturned armoire.

The heat was almost unbearable. Natsuki coughed into her hand and tried to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes due to the dry air. Natsuki had always been fascinated with fire. In fact, she accidently set her school's cafeteria on fire. Being this close to it was… not as fun.

Natsuki turned around and looked at Haruka. "Stay in this room. I'll come get you when the guy is dead, alright?"

"No," Haruka said simply as she pulled her mask over her face. "I'll look for the hostages while you look for the maniac."

"And what if you find the maniac and I find the hostages?" Natsuki asked, an eyebrow lifting.

"Then you save the hostages and get them out while I get shot," Haruka said seriously. "That's the business we're in." Natsuki wasn't all that worried about Haruka, knowing the firefighter had been a police officer before.

Natsuki frowned and then kneeled down. She tugged up her pant-leg, reached into her boot, and pulled out her combat blade. She stood up and handed it to Haruka, who accepted it and turned it this way and that in her hands. "Keep that and use it if you see him," Natsuki demanded. They both nodded to each other and Natsuki turned once more to open the door.

They entered a hallway. Haruka moved to a room nearby, and Natsuki moved in the direction where she thought the man was. _Where are you capes NOW? _Natsuki muttered in her head. _We cops can handle a mob family, we can't always handle these impossible missions. We do these things everyday and I don't see any cops on the front page. Just people in colorful costumes. _She sighed and kicked down a door, her pistol aiming all around the room.

Determining it was empty, Natsuki turned and moved towards another door further down the hall. She kicked this one open too. Again, just an empty bedroom. Growling in frustration, Natsuki jogged to the door she thought would lead to the hallway. It did.

She stepped into it, realizing she was probably around the middle of the floor. If the building collapsed, she was screwed. The heat was even more suffocating here. She prayed the hostages were on the ground. The air was stuffier higher up, heat rises. With a curse, Natsuki realized the maniac had lit her floor on fire too. It was the final floor, their final chance.

Natsuki moved down the hallway until she found an open door. She slowly opened it even more and peeked around it. She saw the hostages tied up and blinked in surprise.

"Mmmph!" They all cried out through the gags in their mouths. The father tried to stand up, but his ankles were tied as well. The little girl, with dark hair and bright green eyes, stayed silent. Her eyes were wide and fearful, but the twinkle of hope in them caused a flash of fear in Natsuki. She had to get this girl out.

Natsuki tried to send the girl soothing messages through eye contact. She then moved further into the room, which was definitely a living room. The couch was overturned, as was the coffee table. Natsuki mouthed, '_where is he?' _The mother was the one to shake her head. They had no idea.

That meant they hadn't seen him come into that room. Natsuki stopped sneaking around and ran to them. Quickly, she pulled out her pocketknife and began to slice away the ropes binding the family.

"It's alright," Natsuki cooed, "I'll get you out of here." She finished with the father and then moved onto the mother. The father quickly moved to his daughter and began pulling off the ropes on the girl's hands.

"Thank you so much," the man cried, "thank you!"

"The man who did this to us, he's still alive?" The mother asked as she hugged the newly freed little girl to her chest and gently rubbed her small back in an attempt to comfort her.

Natsuki's lips twitched as she stood up and replaced her pocketknife with her pistol. "Yes," she admitted. "But I'm going to—"

"Are you a super hero, miss?" The little girl asked with wide eyes. Natsuki opened her mouth to say that no, she wasn't, when Haruka barged in.

"Kruger!" Haruka barked as she knocked down the door and strode towards her. She looked at the hostages and blinked in surprise. "Oh," she murmured. She then began handing out the masks that would make breathing easier and then gestured for the family to follow her. "Time to go." She turned to Kruger, "Good job. Listen, I haven't seen the maniac, but this building is going to collapse any second. If we don't leave now…"

"Get them out," Natsuki said. "I'll follow and fight him off if he shows up."

With that, the five people moved back through the hallway towards the apartment Natsuki and Haruka had entered from. Natsuki was in the back, Haruka in the front. Emerald eyes darted all around as they moved. It was incredibly suspicious that the nutcase hadn't shown himself, especially when they had found the hostages.

They reached the window, and Haruka got on the platform. The crowd that had gathered below cheered upon seeing her. Haruka, ignoring them, stretched out her hands in order to receive the little girl.

Natsuki kept her eyes on the door they had come in from. Her pistol pointed at it.

"Alright, Kruger," Haruka said, "it's just you now."

Natsuki turned with a sigh of relief. "Okay but… we should leave him here to die?" She asked quietly. "I mean… that would be killing him. Isn't our job to save everyone?"

"Not the nutcases," Haruka said with a bored expression. "Now get on this thing, you're making me uncomfortable the longer you stand there."

Natsuki chuckled and moved to get on the platform, and Haruka signaled to the firefighters below to begin bringing the ladder back down. Natsuki was almost on the platform before she was grabbed from behind.

"KRUGER!" Haruka yelled. The ladder continued descending, and Haruka turned around and yelled. "NO! Not yet! Kruger is still in there!"

"I'm sorry!" Someone called up. "But we have to rescue the hostages! That man is still up there!"

_No shit, _Haruka growled in her mind as she turned back to see Natsuki in a headlock.

* * *

The tip of a pistol pressed to Natsuki's temple and a strong arm wrapped around her throat from behind. Natsuki gripped the arm and tried to dig her nails into it. The man breathed heavily from behind her.

"You took them from me… my family…" he growled, his voice grave and clearly the sound of a madman.

"They weren't your family," Natsuki snapped as she struggled to breathe. She gasped for air and was thankful for when she was let go. She then got kicked to the ground. "You tried to…" Natsuki rolled and stood up, "kill them!" True family never harmed their own.

Natsuki stood a few feet away from the man, balled fists at her sides and eyes blazing. Her jaw was clenched and she was focused, determined. If this guy wanted to fight she was ready.

"They had to come with me," the man said quietly, almost shamefully. "They had to. I was afraid to go alone." He then smiled as he approached Natsuki. "But you can come with me. I won't go alone."

Natsuki blinked and reached for her pistol, which she had holstered right before she was about to get on the platform. The man, seeing this, lifted his own gun to her again. Natsuki cursed, her hands freezing as she was too afraid of making any sudden movements that might encourage him to shoot her.

He smiled, revealing rows of white even teeth. Natsuki took in his attire. A business suit? A soot covered, dirty, ripped business suit. His eyes were as blue as before, though now Natsuki could see they were bloodshot. His messy, dirty blonde hair and psychotic smile made Natsuki realize this man was mentally unstable. Well, she knew that, but clearly this was some type of mental breakdown, he must not have been this insane before.

"Why are you doing this?" Natsuki asked when he dug the tip of his pistol into her forehead. She winced but stood standing, her eyes focused on his and her fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly at her sides.

He slid the gun alongside her head until he had wrapped her in an embrace. "She left me," he whispered into Natsuki's hair, "and she took our little girl with her…" he lightly kissed Natsuki's temple, "and so I killed them…"

Natsuki's eyes widened as she realized today was her dying day. "That's… awful…" she muttered, unable to think of anything else to say as her hand discreetly moved towards her hip holster once more.

The man continued holding Natsuki as if she were some kind of rigid, stiff teddy bear. "You are a very pretty girl," he said sadly. "My wife was beautiful, I think you'd be jealous."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. _Jerk._ "You guys couldn't have, uh, worked it out?" She asked in an attempt to keep him distracted and talking as she opened the holster and slid her fingers around the cool metal of her gun.

"No…" he muttered, his tone somber. "She had to die." He then tensed, and Natsuki did as well. He pulled back from her, his eyes looking at her hand. When he looked back up at Natsuki, he was angry. Natsuki gave him a sheepish grin. He growled and backhanded Natsuki so hard her vision flashed white before she fell to the ground with a thud. The floorboards beneath her hands were burning hot, and she heard a worrisome creak.

_Shit. _

Natsuki was lifted off the ground from behind. When she was standing she promptly elbowed Holton then pivoted, pulled his head down, and kneed him square in the face. He howled in pain, dropped his gun, and wobbled backwards, his face in his hands.

Natsuki ran for the gun, but he recovered and ran for it as well. Their bodies collided, and Natsuki, being the smaller one by far, took most of the blow. She watched helplessly as he slowly picked up the gun and pointed it at her. He glared at her. "You betrayed me as well. Women _always _betray me!"

Natsuki slowly stood up, her eyes focused on his insane ones. "Drop the gun, Holton," she said soothingly. "You don't want to do this. I thought you didn't want to be alone when the building collapses."

Holton eyed her, then tilted his head back and laughed. "I have one more… one more that will go with me."

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "What?" He had another hostage?

"I don't _need _you," he said as he aimed his gun at Natsuki, who closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Ara," came a smooth voice from behind the man, causing him to turn in surprise and Natsuki to open her eyes. "Did you not hear that guns are not toys, Mr. Holton?" Scarlet Fox asked as she strode over to him.

The man's eyes widened and he quickly aimed his gun back on the detective, who stared wide-eyed as well. It wasn't everyday you saw a cape, especially one that was making every headline.

This stopped the masked Shizuru Viola in her tracks. Her lips formed a small frown, though her eyes still twinkled with an intense predatory gleam. "Hostage situations are _so _unfortunate," she said dryly as she folded her arms and lifted a brow, as if asking what the man wanted.

"S-Stay away!" Holton demanded as he inched closer to Natsuki. "Or I'll shoot her!"

Natsuki looked at Holton, who kept inching closer to her, his eyes still focused on the super heroine of Windbloom City. The caped crusader simply kept those dazzling rubies on Holton, who seemed to be transfixed by them. Natsuki herself was transfixed. It was such an odd color. Maybe the heat was making Natsuki see things, or perhaps the Scarlet Fox was a metahuman.

Most super heroes _were _metahumans, humans with supernatural abilities… no one was really sure how they acquired them. Some were born with the powers, while some probably got them the old-fashioned way like falling into a vat of nuclear waste or touching some type of radioactive meteorite. The Fox, as far as Natsuki knew, was just a human in great physical condition with a ton of helpful gadgets. She was like the Batman of real life, except not nearly as dark or grouchy.

Holton was now so close to Natsuki, she could probably reach out and grab the gun that was pointed at her. Holton was still glaring at the costumed woman. Natsuki couldn't see his face, but she assumed it was menacing and threatening. Perhaps he was trying to intimidate the hero? Right. Like that was going to happen.

Natsuki made eye contact with Fox, who arched a slender brow and then smiled. She gave Natsuki a small, barely noticeable nod. She had distracted Holton so well, the man hadn't even realized he backed up all the way to Natsuki, who he was practically holding the gun out to.

Natsuki grabbed Holton's gun and pointed it away from her own body, before bringing his outstretched arm down on her knee. A sickening snap was heard, and Holton cried out as his arm broke. Natsuki toppled to the ground, having slammed his arm so hard into her knee that it hurt.

Viola swooped down on Holton, her cape billowing behind her like a dark swirling mass of shadow. Natsuki stood up quickly and, deciding Scarlet Fox could handle Holton, moved towards one of the doors that led deeper inside the building.

"Where are you going?" Viola asked as she dropped the downed Holton to the ground. She stepped over his body and approached the young detective, who was halfway out of the room and only looked over her shoulder at the sound of Viola's voice. Viola took in the girl's dazzling emeralds, fair skin, and ebony hair. My, she was pretty.

"He said he wouldn't go alone or something," Natsuki explained quickly. "He might have another hostage in here."

"The building is going to collapse any second," Viola stated sternly. "I can feel it..." The Scarlet Fox's ruby eyes shimmered. Maybe they were contacts? It wasn't uncommon. Red eyes like those were now a huge popularity item. Many girls walked around with red contacts in, just to look like the Scarlet Fox. "There's not enough time."

Natsuki shrugged and then narrowed her eyes at the costumed woman, "Then _why _are you wasting mine?" She asked as she turned and ran down the hallway. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Natsuki called as she continued walking down the hallway, hoping she would be able to hear a muffled cry for help despite the loud noise of cracking wood, snapping support beams, and burning homes.

A muffled cry _was _heard, and Natsuki darted into a nearby room. Viola followed quickly behind and watched as Natsuki quickly cut off the binds off a young boy. He was not part of the other hostage family.

"Gregory Watts," Viola said, her voice level and tone soothing. "Missing two days ago. I suppose Holton must've kidnapped him…"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, and gently threw the kid over her shoulder. "I don't care who he is right now, I just care about getting him out."

Viola nodded and gestured for Natsuki to follow. They headed back out towards the room with the unconscious Holton.

A sharp crack was heard, and Natsuki froze. She felt the wood beneath her. It was barely there. In fact her weight bent the floorboards. The woman, who Natsuki _just _realized was covered completely in a skin-tight, spandex-like material, turned around and lifted a brow as if to ask why Natsuki had stopped.

Natsuki pulled the young boy away from her and smiled at him. "Don't worry, okay?" She said. The sniffling boy nodded and rubbed at his puffy eyes. Natsuki held him out, and Viola walked over and retrieved him.

"Why are you…" Shizuru Viola looked down and realized why the detective had given her the boy. "Don't move," Shizuru whispered, as if her voice could cause the floorboards beneath Natsuki to finally snap. "Any movement can make the wood break faster," Viola said as she tried to think of what to do.

"Forget me," Natsuki growled. "I'll be fine, just get him out of here like the good little cape you are."

Shizuru found the woman's attitude very admirable, if a bit bitter. What was a detective doing up here anyways? Viola licked her dry lips. "I shall be right back," she said as she turned and disappeared through the door Holton was lying in.

Natsuki sighed. She was dead. The wood cracked again, and Natsuki sucked in a breath in anticipation.

Viola returned thirty seconds later. "Both the boy and Holton have been given to authorities," she informed Natsuki, who smiled slightly.

"You're fast," Natsuki muttered.

"I get that a lot," Viola replied as she held her hand out to Natsuki, who slowly began to reach out for it. "Steady," Viola whispered when Natsuki's fingertips gently touched her own, "no sudden moveme—"

SNAP!

Natsuki's eyes widened as she toppled backwards and the ground swallowed her whole. She was flying through the air, debris and flames surrounding her.

* * *

_No! _Shizuru growled in her head as the girl disappeared into the darkness. Viola quickly jumped into the hole where floorboards had just been, her arms spread out as if she were an eagle diving for its prey. This amazed her. The fire had burned away the middle of every single floor, turning it into a virtual pit of flames. The heat and flames could be felt through her costume, and she wondered idly while diving down into the darkness, how the detective was holding up with the heat.

Viola reached her hands out when the detective came into view. Wrapping her arms around the girl, whose eyes were now closed, Viola held her close to her chest and then quickly reached for her grapple gun. Firing it upwards, Shizuru prayed its hook would wrap around something.

It felt like forever in that darkness until Shizuru was tugged upwards briefly and then hung in the air, her hand gripping the grapple gun and her bicep burning as she held up, not only her own weight, but that of the unconscious detective as well.

The two hung there, suspended above fire and surrounded by burning remains of the apartment's floors. They drifted back and forth in silence. They were lifted above what Shizuru decided must look just like Hell. It was hot, _really _hot now that they were deeper into the building. Shizuru realized they had to _get out _or else the building was going to—

_RIIIP._

The heroine quickly swung to the side, just nearly dodging a falling bit of debris that surely would've knocked them both down had it hit. "Ara," Shizuru murmured, her brow furrowing slightly. Her thumb instantly found the button on her grappling device and she pressed it without a second thought.

The device began reeling her upwards, towards wherever her hook had gotten a hold of something. Faster and faster upwards they flew. Natsuki opened her eyes slightly with a groan. She saw the intense masked face of Scarlet Fox, looking upwards as the air rushed by them.

Shizuru pulled them over onto the intact floor of the building. She wasn't sure what floor they were on, but assumed it was higher towards the floors that had been torched last. There was fire everywhere, and it was difficult to see. The smoke caused Shizuru to gag and she would have reached into her utility belt for some kind of gas mask but nothing was ever as convenient as it was in the movies.

"Come on," Shizuru said as she tugged Natsuki up and tried to get the girl to walk. "If we can make it to that window, I will give you a kiss," she promised.

Natsuki mumbled something sarcastic but her wobbly legs managed to hold their ground and she, with the aid of Shizuru, managed to walk the distance to the window. A loud crash was heard from above. The building was coming down. Shizuru quickly backed up, then ran and crashed through the window, Natsuki tucked tightly to her as they flew through the air.

Shizuru landed on grass and rolled to lessen the impact. It still hurt her, and she was sure the detective was incredibly uncomfortable or bruised, but they were alive. Shizuru stayed hovering above the half conscious detective, her cape forming a protective barrier as the debris and glass flew overhead. A gloved hand moved down Natsuki's face, gripped the girl's chin, and forced her to meet her eyes. "Breathe," Shizuru whispered down to her.

Natsuki groaned and then coughed. She was in a cocoon with the Scarlet Fox? What was the cocoon made out of—oh, was it her cape? _Flashy_, Natsuki thought as she idly wondered how super heroes even created their costumes, which were _clearly _more than just fashion statements.

Paramedics and police ran over. Shizuru, deeming her and Natsuki safe from the explosion, shoved back her cape, sat up, and pulled Natsuki's head onto her lap. She once more stared down into the woman's face. "Are you alright?" Shizuru asked as she lightly tapped Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki's face was covered in soot from the fire, making her look like a chimney sweep. Shizuru gently wiped some of it from the girl's face and sighed when the girl didn't respond. She had been awake a second ago! She moved her fingers to the girl's neck and smiled. A strong pulse pounded against Shizuru's fingertips. The girl was definitely alive.

Natsuki's eyes opened to mere slits, and emeralds gazed up into wine-colored eyes. "You capes," she grumbled, "so unreliable."

The corner of Shizuru's lips lifted in a small smile. "Are we now?" She asked quietly as she helped Natsuki sit up. "You sound a bit ungrateful," Shizuru teased, causing Natsuki to chuckle—and then cough some more.

The paramedics reached them and quickly began examining Natsuki and asking her questions.

"You better get out of here before I have to arrest you," Commissioner Graceburt said with a small smile as she approached. Shizuru looked away from the detective, who was now receiving all the medical attention she needed.

"Ah, Commissioner," she greeted with a small nod. "How are you?"

"Quite good now that you've saved my sharpest shooter," Maria said as she glanced at Natsuki, who looked up and gave a weak smile. "Good going, Kruger," Maria called to the detective, who was swapping the paramedic's hands away and attempting to stand up.

Shizuru blinked away her surprise. "She is your sharpest shooter? How old is she?"

Maria's brow furrowed. "As old as you, I'd assume. You're, what, in your mid-twenties?"

Shizuru nodded, a small smile forming on her lips as she realized another trick of Maria's to learn her true identity. "About."

Maria huffed and nodded. "Kruger's twenty four. Young, but _talented." _

Shizuru stretched her arms and then turned as Natsuki approached. "She… is very brave," Shizuru commented quietly.

Natsuki arrived and nearly toppled over before Shizuru caught her and helped her back up.

"Sorry," Natsuki murmured. "I'm just exhausted."

"It is alright," Shizuru replied. "You should get to the hospital."

Natsuki gave a dismissive wave. "I'm _fine." _Shizuru realized that that was true. Kruger seemed… fine. No apparent injuries, no burns. Shizuru herself could feel burns in some places, and she was wearing a mildly flame-resistant suit, so it was interesting that Kruger didn't have any. _Perhaps she just hasn't felt them yet, _Shizuru thought with a sigh.

Nao and Haruka appeared and nearly tackled Natsuki to the ground. "KRUGER!" They both yelled as Natsuki yelped in surprise at the sudden onslaught.

"What?" She barked at her two friends when they had let go. Well, Haruka had let go.

Nao pressed her lips to Natsuki's in a quick kiss, effectively shutting the detective up. Shizuru and Maria both lifted an eyebrow and exchanged glances.

"Um…" Natsuki mumbled as she blushed and lifted a finger to her lips. "That was… why did you…?" Partner detectives were not allowed to be in a romantic relationship, so Natsuki sent worried glances over to Commissioner Graceburt and offered the displeased woman a small sheepish smile.

Shizuru giggled quietly at _Kruger's _expression. Despite the soot on her cheeks, Shizuru could still make out a bright red color as the girl blushed. How adorable, Shizuru thought.

Nao's eyes narrowed and she jabbed her pointer finger into Natsuki's chest. "Because you had me worried, you moron!" She yelled. "You could've died! The orders were to _stay on the platform! _Not enter the building!_" _

Natsuki blinked. "Are the people alright?" She asked as memories of flames, heat, guns, and fearful faces flickered through her mind. "The kids?" She glanced at Fox, who had taken Gregory Watts from her.

"They're fine, Kruger," Haruka reassured her. "But you're an idiot. A courageous idiot!" Haruka playfully punched Natsuki's arm. "Ya got guts, though. I like that!"

Natsuki rubbed at her arm and shrugged. "Thanks. I think." Her eyes slowly lifted to Viola, who was rubbing some soot off her mask and then frowning at her dirtied gloves. "Hey," Natsuki called quietly. The costume woman looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" Natsuki said with a small blush. She evaded her gaze and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. "For helping me back there I…" She paused and looked off towards the ambulances pulling away. "I'm glad we got everyone out."

Viola lifted a brow. '_We' _got everyone out? Shizuru was pretty sure Natsuki had gotten everyone out. Natsuki and Haruka. The only person Shizuru got out was Holton. Gregory Watts did not count, since Kruger had been the one to rescue him in the first place. Before Viola could mention this, the reporters swarmed around her, causing the detective to disappear behind a sea of people.

Shizuru frowned and reached through the crowd for the girl, hoping to pull her through. The memory of the girl's finger tips touching her own… and then falling backwards into a pit of darkness caused Shizuru to retract her hand quickly. Her brow furrowed slightly, wondering why she remembered that so well, and why it made her so uncomfortable. She had never lost anyone. She had almost lost Kruger.

"Scarlet Fox!" The reporters shouted, bringing Shizuru from her thoughts as she flashed all the cameras a dazzling smile. "Tell us, what was going through your head when you saved all those people!"

"Yes! What happened when you entered the building? Was Detective Kruger unconscious? Was she at the mercy of Mr. Holton? How did you save her and how did you know Gregory Watts was in the building as well?"

"Ara…" Shizuru uttered. "I was not the one to—"

_Beep, beep! _

Shizuru turned her back on the crowd and quickly pressed a button on her glove. This turned on her built in walkie-talkie. Usually it was on twenty-four seven. "Yes, Alyssa?" Shizuru asked, waiting for Alyssa's voice to come through the tiny device in her ear.

_"Stop talking to the press and get back to the Tower," _came the voice of Shizuru's friend and informant, Alyssa Sears_, "I've got some new intelligence on the Clercuzio family mafia and Nightshade. It seems they're planning to steal—"_

Shizuru sighed. "I'll be right there," she said to empty air, though she was sure Alyssa could hear her on the other end. She then turned around again and flashed the reporters another smile before turning and running off to find her bike.

She had left it in a clearing nearby, so that no one would find it. She came to an abrupt stop and blinked when Detective Kruger was already walking around it, her hand sliding on the bike seat.

Kruger looked up and jumped back. "Oh, sorry," Natsuki murmured. "I just… you were talking to the press and I needed some air so I came walking out here and—"

Viola smiled and gave a nod. "I understand," she said as she approached and slid her hand down her bike's seat just as the detective had done moments ago. The detective looked entranced by something. Viola inwardly sighed. She hoped she didn't have another damsel in distress crush on her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Natsuki said as she folded her arms over her chest and mentally yelled at herself to stop _staring. _It's not every day you saw a gorgeous woman in a skin-tight costume! "I like your bike. I always wanted one but I, uh," Natsuki chuckled and ran a hand through her dark locks, "bought a car instead."

"Oh?" Shizuru asked as she stepped closer. "What kind?"

"A Peugeot," Natsuki replied, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"That's French is it not?" Shizuru questioned, not at all seeming uncomfortable with the fact that the young woman could _afford _such a car.

"Er, yeah, it is," Natsuki said in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Shizuru interlocked her gloved fingers and cracked her arms by pushing her hands away from her chest. "I like going fast," she answered simply. _Not to mention the word is French._

Natsuki remembered zipping up through the air and the intense expression of Viola's face. "Oh, yeah me too. I always wanted a motorcycle. A Ducati, actually."

Shizuru smirked. "You have good taste." Shizuru's bike was custom made by Alyssa, who made most of Shizuru's gadgets.

"Mm," Natsuki hummed in response. She realized she was probably boring the hell out of this hero. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. You should go and uh, save the world or something and put me out of a job."

Shizuru arched a slender brow. "Put you out of a—surely you don't believe that? You had gotten there first, no? You had saved all those people, you had taken the gun from Holton and beaten him up… I just saved you from falling. That is all." Natsuki stood staring as she allowed the words to sink in. She had to admit, it felt good. "You were the hero of today, Detective, not I." Shizuru took another step and gently cupped Kruger's cheek. "I do believe I promised you a kiss," she said thoughtfully.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "W-What?" She stammered. "I, uh, don't think you ever sai—mmph!" Viola's face had already descended, her lips wrapping around Natsuki's in a brief kiss.

Natsuki's eyes fluttered closed, deciding she might as well enjoy the kiss if it were going to happen. Besides, Scarlet Fox was _hot. _Natsuki could brag about this to Nao later. The kiss was over as soon as it had started, and Shizuru slowly pulled away, her lips only hovering over Kruger's for two seconds before she spun on her heel and got on her motorcycle. The engine roared to life and the masked woman looked over her shoulder to giggle at the confused detective before she turned around once more and sped off, her cape billowing behind her.

Natsuki blinked. She could _still _feel those lips on her dry ones. Damn it! Had the kiss been gross for Viola? Natsuki felt like crap, she must look like crap! WHY on EARTH had that just happened? Natsuki only vaguely remembered Viola promising a kiss if they made it to the window, _or something like that. She must have a huge ego if she thinks her kisses are good enough to be motivation and incentives. _

Natsuki thought about that some more. _Okay, well maybe they are but that's not the point, _she grumbled as she turned and decided to just forget today ever happened. She just wanted to go home, take a bubble bath, and then crawl under her covers and go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at the office, Natsuki had her head on her desk and was snoring lightly. Nao looked up from her files and rolled her eyes. Searching for something on her desk to throw, Nao ended up finding a paperweight. She weighed it in her hand. _Nope. Too heavy. This would give Kruger a concussion. Then again, she does have a thick skull…_

"I know you're not thinking of throwing that at me," Natsuki said suddenly, causing Nao to jump in surprise and look at her partner, who now had one eye open and focused intently on her.

"I wouldn't even consider it!" Nao said as she dropped the paperweight back onto her desk and stood up. She flashed the now suspicious Natsuki a Cheshire cat grin as she approached. Planting her butt atop Natsuki's desk again, she handed her partner the newspaper. "Have you seen this yet?"

Natsuki groaned and sat up. After rubbing at her face she straightened out the newspaper and read the headline.

_**Scarlet Fox Saves Innocents from a Burning Building and Takes down a Maniac Gunman!**_

Natsuki's face visibly paled. "Oh," she uttered as a stabbing feeling of self-pity overwhelmed her and she flung the paper to the floor. She glared daggers at it and looked away with a harrumph. Of course the _cape _gets all the credit. "I bet I wasn't even mentioned in that article, was I?" Natsuki asked, her tone bitter.

Nao leaned forward, lightly grabbed Natsuki's chin, and turned her partner to face her. "_Scarlet Fox also saved rookie detective, Natsuki Kruger, just before the building collapsed in an explosion of flames and debris," _she recited, she had the lines memorized.

Natsuki snorted. _Rookie detective?_

"I don't really care," she said finally as she tried to tug her chin away from Nao. Nao kept her grip firmly on Natsuki's face, and Natsuki eyed her partner curiously. "What matters is that the people we saved are safe," she declared, her tone sincere as she so very obviously meant it.

Natsuki blinked in surprise when Nao's mouth was suddenly over hers. Liking the feeling, Natsuki closed her eyes and pulled Nao closer, deepening the kiss. Soon, the redhead was in Natsuki's lap, her knees tucked on either side of Natsuki's legs and her lips still moving hungrily against the other woman's.

Natsuki had always thought Nao was attractive, their bickering was seen as flirting by some, but Natsuki had never been sure how she felt about her partner. They were working partners. Technically this kind of relationship was a bad idea.

Natsuki idly thought of Scarlet Fox and how her perfectly full lips had felt. That kiss hadn't included any tongue, unlike Natsuki's current kiss with Nao, but it was so… _what was it? _Natsuki wondered. _Oh please say I do not have a hero fetish. _She then imagined Nao in a hero costume. Yeah, that was hot. _Damn, _Natsuki mentally cursed.

Nao broke the kiss and instantly went to kissing down Natsuki's jaw line. Natsuki let out a small moan when Nao reached a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. "W-Wait, Nao," Natsuki said through another moan, "we shouldn't…"

"Shut up, Kruger," Nao said when she lifted off Natsuki's neck so that she could unbutton her partner's shirt. "You're such a pansy sometimes, I swear…" Nao grumbled as she expertly removed Natsuki's light blue blouse and pushed it over the woman's shoulders. Natsuki helped her and was about to protest once more when Nao's lips moved down her collarbone and a whimper escaped her throat instead.

Lips moved down the valley of Natsuki's breasts before Nao's hand came up to move a bit of Natsuki's bra out of the way so she could kiss up the curve of a soft breast. Natsuki tilted her head back and tried to stifle her moans, not wanting the people outside their office to hear what was going on.

Nao moved back once more to kiss Natsuki's lips again. She swallowed the woman's moans and then reached her hands around Natsuki to unhook the other woman's bra. Her fingers were on the—

_Knock, knock. _"Detective Kruger? Detective Zhang?"

Natsuki shoved Nao off her in her terror, and Nao shot her a glare from the floor. Natsuki sent her an apologetic look and then yelled a nervous, "Yes?" She quickly reached for her shirt and began buttoning it as fast as she could. She wiped the saliva from her neck, not sure if the lights would make it obvious that it was there or not.

Nao stood up and dusted herself off. "What bad timing," she murmured.

Natsuki ran her hands through her hair a few times and then pulled her coat on as a precaution.

"It's Commissioner Graceburt," Maria said from the other side of the door, her voice clearly suspicious. "As you should know… from _my voice," _she added. Yup, she was suspicious.

Natsuki gave Nao a look and lifted her eyebrows. Nao nodded, giving Natsuki the OK. The detective sighed, tried to calm her heart and forget about the fact that she had almost had sex in her office with her partner, before striding over to the door and opening it. She stepped aside and let Maria in.

The woman walked in and looked around the office. Nao was already in her office chair, playing with her paperweight. She looked up, her expression bored. Nothing unusual there. Maria then glanced at Natsuki, who was panting slightly, her cheeks flushed and her innocent smile completely forced.

"What on Earth happened to you, Kruger?" Maria asked as she brushed some blonde hair from her eyes.

"Er…" Natsuki looked past Maria to Nao, who lifted a brow in response.

_Really, Kruger? You can't lie? _Nao sighed when Maria followed Natsuki's gaze to the redhead. "Don't look at me," Nao said, "I don't know what Kruger does on her computer when I'm all the way over here."

Natsuki's jaw dropped. "I wasn't looking at por--!"

Maria shook her head. "I do not want to know. I just came in here to let you know that a Mr. Clercuzio is here to see you."

Natsuki's brow furrowed and she looked to Nao, who merely shrugged in response. "Clercuzio…?" She muttered, the name sounding familiar. Her eyes widened in realization. "Isn't that the name of the mob that's been steal—"

Maria nodded. "I don't know what he wants and he doesn't have a criminal record… maybe he wants to turn some family members in, I don't know, but I want you to find out what he wants and just be careful with this man, alright?"

Natsuki nodded. "Sure thing, Commissioner."

Maria eyed the two detectives suspiciously once more before striding out of the room, her air of power and authority leaving with her.

Natsuki and Nao both let out a sigh and looked at each other.

Nao finally cursed. "That woman is such a cock block."

Natsuki quirked a brow. "Neither of us have a—"

"Okay, _clam jam. _Is thatalright with you, Miss Technicality?" Nao asked, tone full of her usual sass as she smirked at Natsuki's frown. "Seriously. The girl equivalent of a cock block is a clam ja—"

"I believe you!" Natsuki growled as she gestured for Nao to follow her. "Come on, we have work to do."

* * *

"Alyssa," Shizuru greeted as she handed her blonde friend a white box of take-out Chinese food. "I brought you dinner."

Alyssa sniffed the box and snickered. "Is that sesame chicken? You know me _so _well," she teased as she rolled back her wheel chair and twirled so that she could face Shizuru and stuff her face at the same time. The blonde woman was one of Windbloom's most intelligent occupants. A metahuman, Alyssa was a technopath, meaning she could control most technologies. She could shut security cameras off just by looking at them. It was helpful back when she, known at the time as _Golden Hawk, _partnered up with Scarlet Fox on missions. Now, retired as a crime fighter, Alyssa chose to still aid Shizuru by giving her information, walking her through missions, and using her skills to explain things as Shizuru goes along.

"Thanks for telling me what floor they were on," Shizuru said as she watched Alyssa take a mouthful of chicken. "I was seriously considering calling it a lost cause."

Alyssa wiped at her mouth with a napkin and leaned back in her chair. "You? Call something a lost cause? I'd like to see that."

"Would you?" Shizuru asked, her eyes lifting to the giant computer screen that took up half the wall. Her eyes were drawn to one particular Internet window. The picture of a woman with bright emerald eyes and long dark hair in a police uniform smiled out at her. The badge on the girl's dark blue uniform said WCPD, Windbloom City Police Department.

"Actually, you're right," Alyssa said. "I wouldn't." She then followed her friend's gaze to one of the smaller computer screens. "Pretty, huh?"

Shizuru nodded slowly. "Yes, quite," she agreed, her eyes lingering over the picture once more before turning back to Alyssa. "Who is she?"

"Officer Natsuki Kruger. Well, she's since been promoted to Detective Kruger. She's cute though, isn't she?"

"Yes, we have established that she is attractive," Shizuru said with a small sigh, her eyes sneaking another peek. She _was _a very attractive girl, especially without all that soot on her face, covering her features. "Why are you interested in her?"

"Me?" Alyssa said, faux-shock in her tone. "_I'm _not. I hijacked that file from a Clercuzio computer." Alyssa turned to look at the picture. "I have no idea why they're interested in her. She's rather average, at least her life history."

"I disagree," Shizuru said sharply. "She's admirable."

Alyssa blinked and slowly looked at her friend. "Do you… know her?"

Shizuru ran her tongue over her bottom lip and then ran a hand through her chestnut locks. "Not exactly. She was at the burning building yesterday. She had saved all those people, had taken the gun from Holton when it was pointed in her face, had run back to find out if there was another hostage… she nearly died."

Alyssa Sears looked impressed, it was rare to see such an expression on her face. "She sounds like a cape. Maybe she's one of us, because you know, many of us have jobs as detectives on the side. I hear Haruka's part-timing it as a firefighter these days."

Shizuru seemed to think this over, her eyes lifting to look up at the ceiling. "Perhaps…" she mused as she remembered she had indeed seen Haruka, _The Brigadier,_ there. Her eyes came back down from the ceiling as she remembered something. "No, she couldn't be."

"Why not?" Alyssa asked, her icy blue eyes meeting with Shizuru's ruby-red ones.

"She says we capes are putting her out of a job, that we're _unreliable." _

Alyssa snorted and turned back to her computer. She ex'd out of the girl's photo. Shizuru winced, Alyssa didn't notice. "I hate people like that," Alyssa muttered. "They're so ungrateful for everything we do for them. Fine, they don't want any heroes around? Let's see how the crime rate does when we're gone." Alyssa turned around to face Shizuru once more and then stretched. "Besides, she would've died if you hadn't shown up, I'm sure."

Shizuru gave the blonde a weak smile and pulled off her ruby red mask. She then unattached her cape and then her belt which she placed on a nearby countertop. After a quick stretch, Shizuru ran her hand through her chestnut locks once more and turned to stare towards her view of Windbloom. "You never told me your information on the Clercuzio family since yesterday," Shizuru said, her eyes following a blimp in the distance. "What have you found out?"

The familiar sound of Alyssa's fingertips tapping away at the supercomputer's keyboard put Shizuru's soul at ease. So many answers had come after that sound. It was odd, but Shizuru found it absolutely soothing.

"We-e-e-ell," Alyssa drawled as her hawk-like face became serious, "besides the fact that they're interested in Natsuki Kruger, want to steal something expensive, and that they're trying to contact Nightshade? Not much."

Shizuru frowned, her relaxed mood instantly gone. She turned and leaned her back against the cool floor-to-ceiling window. "What do they want with Nightshade?" She asked. Images of the green haired villain flashed through her mind. She shuddered. "And why her of all villains? She's the least likely to work with them."

"She works with _you,"_ Alyssa pointed out, her tone clearly giving away the fact that she wasn't happy with the fact.

Shizuru pouted. "Be fair. She has information and offers it to me."

"Because she wants in your bed," Alyssa said simply. "I don't care if she has valuable information, she's a villain, a criminal, and I can probably get you the same information." Alyssa put on a grumpy face, knowing full well that Nightshade _did _have information Alyssa _couldn't _find. Nightshade was, after all, the princess of the underworld. She had her secrets and no matter how much cyber surfing Alyssa did, she wouldn't know them as well as Nightshade.

Shizuru ran a hand down her face and sighed deeply. She was exhausted. "Well?"

"I don't really know. There are no other files I can find. It's hard to break all their encrypted files," Alyssa said with frustration, "even _with _my powers." Alyssa turned to look at Shizuru. "You look tired, Shizuru," Alyssa gestured to the door. "Go get some rest."

Shizuru lifted a brow and a playful smile came to her lips. "Ara, is that a command _Golden Hawk?" _

"It is, _Scarlet Fox," _Alyssa teased back. She pointed to the door to Shizuru's bedroom. "Sleep. You've got some work to do tonight."

"Oh?" Shizuru uttered as she began walking across the room to her bedroom door. Both their bedrooms were close to the main room on the top of their tower. If an emergency ever happened, they'd both hear the computer. "And what kind of work is it this time?"

"I'm going to have you spy on this Kruger chick. I want to know why the Clercuzio are so interested in her."

Shizuru stopped, her hand on the doorknob. "She's... not a criminal."

"Never said she was."

"I kissed her yesterday," Shizuru said suddenly.

Alyssa froze in her chair then turned around. "You… what?"

"I told her I'd kiss her if we made it to the window that we ended up jumping through as the building collapsed," Shizuru explained. "I kissed her… I don't think she wanted me to."

"You could've blown our whole… Shizuru I need you to go undercover, maybe it's too risky now! What if she recognizes you?" Alyssa asked, her disappointment clear in her tone. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't go around kissing all the damsels in distress you saved. You're not a knight, Shizuru, you're a super hero with responsibilities."

Shizuru nodded. "I know," she said quietly. _Although, to be fair, Kruger was not the damsel in distress. If anything, SHE was the knight. _"I don't think she'll recognize me. You know I change my entire persona when I'm not _Scarlet Fox." _It was true. It never ceased to amaze Shizuru how changing the way you carried yourself could transform you into a completely different person. It was how they did it in the comic books. No one ever realized Clark Kent was Superman, even though Superman wore no mask. Why? Because Clark Kent didn't walk completely straight and powerfully like Superman, he slumped slightly like a more normal human. He also wore glasses and his voice was different. These are the kinds of cues people pick up on subconsciously.

Alyssa smirked and nodded. "That's true. Well, maybe we should just see what we find out from mere surveillance first, how's that sound?"

"Delightful," Shizuru said. Only those that truly knew her would know she was being sarcastic. "Good night, Alyssa," Shizuru said as she turned and entered her room.

"'Night, Shizuru," Alyssa called over her shoulder as she pulled up Natsuki Kruger's file again. Her eyes skimmed the information for possibly the hundredth time that night. "You're so incredibly average, except in the looks department," Alyssa muttered. "So why on _Earth _would a mob family be interested in you?" She scrolled down to the girl's statistics and records. "Hmm…" the woman hummed. "Track runner, exceptional shooter, highest marks in nearly all the athletic departments…" Alyssa's eyes widened. "Why, Detective Kruger, you'd make the perfect cape." She thought of the Clercuzio. "Or the perfect villain."

Shizuru stared off into the dark, her eyelids feeling heavy. She hoped this _Natsuki Kruger _wasn't too upset about the newspaper's headlines. A part of Shizuru knew that this woman was the kind of person that cared more about _truth _than the lies. If this girl knew that it had been _her—_that _she _had saved the children—she wouldn't care what everyone else thought.

* * *

Natsuki and Nao sat on the couch in one of the meeting rooms. Their office wasn't a fancy office; it was just where they did their paperwork. If someone wanted to meet with them, it was done in this room or the multiple just like it. Natsuki watched Mr. Sergey Wang Clercuzio as he sat down across from them. He was a man of perhaps thirty-four, with messy blonde hair, an odd scar right between his eyebrows, and alert brown eyes. Natsuki instantly sized him up just by the way his finely tailored suit fit him. He was definitely in shape.

"Detective Kruger, Detective Zhang," Sergey greeted as he gave them both a curt nod. "Thank you for seeing me."

Natsuki and Nao exchanged glances before focusing back on the man and offering him a warm smile. "No problem," Natsuki said as she shifted a little in her seat, one leg across another. "What can we help you with, Mr. Clercuzio?"

"Ah, please, call me Mr. Wang," he said with a sheepish smile. "My, ah… _family name _has a bit of a reputation these days, as I'm sure you know."

"Mm," Natsuki nodded. "A bit," she agreed. Now was he playing 'oh I'm an innocent member of the Clercuzio mob' or was he about to ask for protection from them? "How can we help you, Mr. Wang?"

The man fidgeted in his seat and his eyes darted around the room before focusing once more on Natsuki. "I think I'm being followed," he said after a moment, his voice a hushed whisper.

Nao snorted from the opposite end of the couch, and Natsuki turned to glare at her. Nao offered a smirk and an arched brow. Natsuki rolled her eyes and turned back to Sergey. "Do you know by whom?"

"No, obviously not, otherwise I'd have the cops called on him by now."

"So you believe it is a male?" Natsuki asked, and she glanced at Nao to make sure the redhead was writing this all down on a pad. She was. _Good detective, _Natsuki muttered in her head.

Sergey shrugged. "Could be a chick, wouldn't be the first time I was followed by a lovesick girl," he chuckled at his own joke. Natsuki and Nao stared at him blankly. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I _think _it's a man. I'm not asking for much, just some protection, maybe surveillance around my house for a few days?"

Natsuki sighed and glanced at Nao, who shrugged. "We _could _provide that, yes," Natsuki explained, "but you'd have to really convince us you're in some type of danger. What reason would someone have for stalking you, Mr. Wang?"

He scratched at his chin in thought. "Perhaps they're out to get me for revenge?"

"Revenge?" Natsuki repeated. She leaned closer, her sparkling green eyes alive with interest. "Why would someone seek revenge on you, Mr. Wang?"

"I suppose because my family's misdeeds?" He asked.

"I… see…" Natsuki murmured. "You think someone wants to kill you because someone in your family killed someone they knew?"

Sergey shifted once more, as if afraid he'd say the wrong thing and get his family arrested. "Yes…" He answered quietly.

Natsuki flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Alright, give Nao your name and address and we'll stick around your house tonight."

Nao had her pen to paper, ready for Sergey's information. He gave it to her and she scribbled it down. "Great, a stakeout." She glanced at Natsuki. "I hope you make it interesting, Kruger."

Natsuki cleared her throat and fought back a blush. "Will you, ah, shut up for a second Nao?" Natsuki asked politely as she stood up again and shook hands with a confused looking Sergey. "Thank you for seeing us Mr. Wang. If you see a car parked outside your house tonight don't worry, it'll just be me and Detective Nao here." Natsuki gestured to Nao, who gave Sergey a bright grin and a wink.

"Thank you ladies," he said with a smile as he turned around to gather his briefcase on the couch.

"Detectives," Natsuki corrected.

He offered an apologetic smile and corrected himself, "_Detectives." _He nodded to them both. "Thank you for doing this, truly. I might be able to get some sleep tonight," he joked as he pulled his dark gray trench coat on, turned, and strode towards the exit.

Mai, walking by with a mug of coffee, offered to walk him out. He smiled, nodded, and the two left the office.

"See you tonight?" Natsuki asked her partner as she put on her black pea coat. Nao appreciated the way it showed off Natsuki's slim waist, and she almost didn't even hear Natsuki.

"Hm? Oh yeah, it's a date."

Natsuki smiled. "It's a _work _thing. We can't—"

"We _can't _but we _will," _Nao finished for her. "Come on, we both know something else is going on. I doubt this guy is being stalked, he's a complete tool."

Natsuki nodded, her expression darkening. "I know, it might be a setup of some type but I can't figure out _why _so I keep telling myself that that's stupid." She shrugged and grabbed her briefcase. "I mean, what would the Clercuzio mob want with _us?" _

The redhead shrugged as she headed back to her office to grab her own things. "Beats me," she called from the office. "You giving me a ride home?" She asked as she stepped out of the office in her own pea coat. Instead of the same black color as Natsuki's, hers was a bit lighter, giving it the appearance of dark gray. Natsuki thought it made Nao look more sophisticated, which also meant hotter.

"If you'd like," Natsuki replied.

"I_ would_ like. My car's in the shop."

"What'd you do to it?" Natsuki asked as she held the door open for Nao, who nodded her thanks and walked through. Natsuki followed her out and they headed for the elevators.

"Stains," Nao answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, _Nao, _ew. Too much information."

"You're a detective," Nao replied as she pressed the _door close _button repeatedly so that the three people running to catch the elevator got a face full of closed, cold, corporate metal. Nao turned to Natsuki, eyes shining. "You can never have _too much _information."

* * *

Natsuki threw her briefcase on her bed. Her apartment was pretty nice. She hadn't spent _all _her parent's money on the car. She had paid off all her payments on a very nice apartment she planned on living in for the rest of her life.

She was on the twenty-first floor of twenty-five. Her view was excellent, and she didn't even mind the slight obstruction of her view of where the city ended and there was just a vast river. On the opposite side of the river Natsuki could just make the outlines of more skyscrapers and buildings. The slight obstruction was caused by another, slightly taller apartment building. Perched atop it was Scarlet Fox. Of course, Natsuki didn't know that as she planted her forehead against the cool glass, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly. Her breath fogged the glass.

The sun was setting on the river. She'd have to go to that guy's house soon enough and she wasn't in the mood.

_I don't get a break, _she thought as she drew a smiley face in the spot she had fogged and then moved towards her bathroom to get a shower started. The soot she had washed off from the day before was still on the bottom of her shower. She let the water run, hoping it would all be down the drain before she came back.

She sat on the edge of her bed and turned on her TV. It was on the news, as it usually was.

_"Nightshade has been seen in Roswell Avenue Gym. Gunshots were heard previously. Families of the gym's regular occupants are anxiously awaiting news. We believe she is kidnapping two of Windbloom's top athletes, who train year-round at Roswell Avenue Gym for the Olympics. Although there is no evidence confirming this, we believe it to be a hostage situation, in which she will be demanding ransom for the insured well being of the two athletes. The city is wondering where all the capes are…"_

"What a bitch," Natsuki muttered as she flicked the TV off and allowed her upper half to join her lower half on the bed. _Why the hell does she want even MORE money? And wouldn't it have made more sense to go after the mayor's daughter or, I don't know, some other heiress or heir? Although, I guess professional athletes do make LOADS of cash. For what? Running around and hitting a ball? I KICK balls and I get paid jack shit. Sure it's a little different, but still… balls are balls. _

Natsuki turned her head to the side and stared at her framed picture. She reached out and ran a finger down one of the figures. "Miss you guys," she murmured, her eyelids feeling heavy. "G'night," she whispered as sleep stole her before she could protest.

* * *

Shizuru listened to everything Natsuki said. She had set up microphones in the woman's apartment before she had gotten home from work. Who did the detective miss? And… Shizuru had heard that news report. _I ought to check that out. _She found it odd Alyssa hadn't contacted her about it.

Pressing her finger to the button built into her glove, she asked out loud, "Alyssa?"

_"What's up, Shizuru?" _Alyssa's voice came loud and clear through Shizuru's earpiece.

"Did you not hear about Nightshade's recent –"

_"Oh yeah, don't worry about it, I heard the Brigadier is on it," _Alyssa said. When Shizuru didn't immediately say anything, Alyssa added_, "But I'll double check the street's video cameras and my data and I'll tell you in a second."_

Shizuru nodded, though Alyssa couldn't see it. "Alright, thank you."

A minute went by. Shizuru hadn't seen Natsuki get up from her bed, and could still see the detective's feet hanging off the end of the bed. It was kind of cute. Had she fallen asleep?

_"Shizuru?"_

"Yes?"

_"The Brigadier is on it. I think Haruka just got there a little late because she was still tired from that building thing yesterday."_

"She's still tired from it?"

_"Well, I think she feels bad because she was one of the firefighters there. You know, Haruka does it part time when she's not being a cape." _Shizuru nodded._ "Anyways, she was pulled away once Detective Kruger was taken by that maniac Holton guy, and it's not like she could rip off her firefighter uniform, reveal her costume, and then jump in the window and save the day. That would've given away her identity and sometimes your identity is more important than someone's life."_

"Is it?"

_"Yes. She felt guilty, really, not so much that she was tired."_

"Oh. Understandable. Well, Detective Kruger is safe, she can stop feeling guilty."

_"Well yeah and then there's the fact that you showed her up… again. And you're not even a metahuman… SHE is. Your approval rating keeps going up and up according to recent polls, Shizuru. I wonder if it's because you're a normal human. Like them. Not a metahuman, like most of us. I don't think they trust us as easily."_

Shizuru stood up, deciding that perching was stupid. No one was going to see her. "I suppose," she replied dryly.

_"Oh I forgot to mention this," _Alyssa's voice chirped from the earpiece._ "Natsuki isn't actually that average. She got the highest marks on all her athletic tests and passed with flying colors. They tried recruiting her to special units in the military."_

"Private Kruger?" Shizuru asked with a smile. "That's cute."

_"When I said she was average I was really just talking about her personal history, not so much her statistics. She's actually quite an exceptional detective, probably why they promoted her when she was so young. There's also the fact that the Commissioner worked with her parents before becoming commissioner, which was interesting but probably not important."_

"I see." Shizuru's eyes refocused as the girl sat up and rubbed at her eyes, as if trying to wipe the sleep from them. "How cute…" the cape murmured.

_"What is?"_

"She just woke up… she acts like a teenager that has to get up for school."

Alyssa's light laughter filled Shizuru's ear. "_You WOULD find that_ 'cute.' _Most people find puppies cute."_

"Puppies are cute too," Shizuru agreed. "Ah, ah," Shizuru said excitedly. "Detective is on the move."

_"Oh? Where to?"_

Shizuru lifted her binoculars to her eyes. She blushed and coughed nervously. "Mm, she is, ah…"

_"Shizuru?"_

"The bathroom…"

_"Oh… did she not shut the door?"_

"No need, no one can see her. She lives really high u—" Shizuru suddenly cut off.

_"Shizuru…? Shizuru!" _

"Ara…" Shizuru uttered, her eyes going wide and her feet inching closer to the edge of the building so that she could get a closer look.

_"What? Are you alright? Don't randomly cut off like that!"_

"She's undressing."

_"DON'T BE A CREEP, SHIZURU VIOLA." _Alyssa's voice was loud and Shizuru winced slightly at the volume.

Shizuru then giggled into her hand. "My, my, Natsuki Kruger…" Shizuru breathed, now feeling prouder than ever that she had kissed that gorgeous creature down there.

"_Ew. Shizuru I'm taking you offline if you continue with your perverseness. WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBI—"_

Shizuru pressed the button on her glove, effectively turning Alyssa off. She leaned closer, her eyes glued to the binoculars.

Natsuki pulled off her shirt. Her lithe form seemed to be absolutely flawless to Shizuru, who was beginning to feel like the kind of creeper she put in jail for stalking. _I was told to be surveillance, was I not? _Shizuru justified as she watched Natsuki unhook her bra. It fell to the ground, and Shizuru took in the divine sight. Was this girl single? It wasn't conceivable. She had to have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. Perhaps that redhead that had kissed her before, Detective Zhang was it?

The pants were the next article of clothing to go. Shizuru wondered if the detective was doing it so seductively on purpose, or if she really was only being this slow because she was having some trouble with the button on her jeans. The jeans came down, revealing a shapely ass and black panties. Shizuru, yet again, inched closer to the edge of the building for a better view. The girl then removed her socks and stretched. The way she looked at herself in the mirror… like she was lost… Shizuru wanted to reach out and—

_Ah! _Shizuru toppled forward, off the edge of the building. Had she actually just fallen off a building? In the middle of a beautiful girl stripping? _I am such a pervert. _Shizuru thought as she took out her grapple gun and shot it towards the building she had just fallen off. She swung back towards it when it had hooked around something, and then pressed a button that shot her upwards towards where she had been before. When she was safely up on the building once more, she sighed and got back into position. She lifted the binoculars to her eyes and mentally growled. Natsuki had gotten in the shower, which was not in her line of sight.

She hesitantly put Alyssa back online with a finger to her glove.

_"Oh, I see you've put us back online. Did you have your fun, creep?" _Alyssa asked, clearly agitated.

"Oh yes," Shizuru replied. She'd never admit she had fallen off a building because of ogling someone. "It was quite the show."

_"You'll never change," _Alyssa muttered._ "Anyways, I was trying to hack into a recently added file from Kruger's computer at her office. Did you know tonight your little Detective Sexy-Pants is going to be doing a stakeout at Sergey Clercuzio's house? Apparently he filed a complaint earlier today that someone is stalking him."_

"Lies," Shizuru whispered. "Why…" She chewed on her bottom lip and decided to stay away from the edge of the building this time. "Sergey is bad news. I'm sure Detective Kruger knows something must be up though. The police department isn't stupid. They know about the Clercuzio's too."

_"Yeah, but they don't know the Clercuzio's have Kruger's file."_

"I'll follow her," Shizuru decided out loud. "I don't trust this."

_"Neither do I. Something's not right."_

"Oh, she's out," Shizuru said excitedly. Natsuki had a towel wrapped around her torso. "I'll contact you when she's on the move, Alyssa."

_"Okay….creep."_

Shizuru sighed. "I can't have a little fun? I don't get to enjoy these things anymore. I don't have _time."_

Alyssa chuckled. _"Just follow her, Shizuru,"_ Alyssa said through a sigh. _"And be careful."_

"Always," Shizuru replied without missing a beat as she got ready to follow Kruger's car.

* * *

Natsuki leaned over and opened the passenger side door for Nao who slid into the seat and shut the door with an unnecessary clang.

Kruger winced. "Hey," she warned, "No need to slam. If the car is in pain, I'm in pain."

Nao gave her partner a sidelong glance, rolled her eyes, and turned her head to face out the window. "You and your car…" She murmured.

Natsuki smiled and discreetly checked out the redhead from the corner of her eye. The redhead was busy staring out the window, her cheek resting on her fist. Natsuki enjoyed the view of a slender neck and porcelain skin. Part of her wanted to reach out and see if her friend's skin was as soft as it looked. Instead, she typed in Sergey's address into the GPS.

_"Make a right at Sweet Pine Ave.," _The sexy voice of the GPS informed Natsuki.

"Thank you, Victoria," Natsuki said in a 'James Bond' voice.

Nao glanced over at her dorky friend. "Seriously? You named the GPS voice _Victoria? _The same GPS voice that sounds like a hooker?"

Natsuki glared at Nao as she made a right. "Don't be rude to Victoria," she warned. Her eyes flickered to the small TV screen with a virtual image of her car driving down a virtual road. "Damn, this guy lives practically out in the country."

Nao rolled her eyes. "It's barely ten minutes outside of the busy parts of the city. _Relax._"

"Hey…" Natsuki started. "Nao this whole… thing can't really happen." Her fingers tightened and then loosened and then retightened again on the steering wheel. Natsuki cleared her throat nervously and blushed. "I really like you but we work together, you know? It's… we can get _fired _and I don't know about you, but I need this job."

Nao, face still looking out the window, merely responded with, "Whatever, Kruger. I just thought you were acting all cute and heroic is all. Must've made me confused."

Natsuki chewed at her bottom lip. "Right," she growled. "That's the _only _reason you attacked me at my desk earlier. Sure."

Nao turned from the window to narrow her eyes at Natsuki. "Don't get pissy, Kruger. You said it yourself. We're business partners. We can't be anything than friends, so be glad I only see you as one."

Natsuki decided not to say anything, knowing by now when she was going to start an argument with Nao. _She likes me, _Natsuki muttered in her head. _I know she does. _

The redhead, satisfied that she had gotten her message across… and saved her ego from a severe bruising, turned to watch the buildings and pedestrians as they zoomed by.

They were in for an awkward car ride.

* * *

The Scarlet Fox looked up at the sound of a beep.

"Yes Alyssa?" Shizuru asked as she pushed off the tree she was leaning on and looked towards the house of Sergey Wang Clercuzio. The man lived in a mansion of a house. There were no other houses for miles, just green fields and trees. The mansion was fairly close to the side of the road, but it still had a gated entrance. This man didn't _need _protection. He _had _protection. So why did he want the two detectives there?

_"I picked up a Peugeot on my security cameras. The license plate matches that of Kruger's, so just a heads up that they will be there shortly," _Alyssa said.

Shizuru could just see the blonde in her mind. Alyssa was probably seated in that comfortable computer chair, her fingers moving across the keyboard at lightning speed, her eyes focused intently on several pop up screens at once. The woman was damn helpful.

"Thank you, Golden Hawk," Shizuru purred as she slipped her binoculars out and peered through them. A sleek, black car turned onto the road. Shizuru's special binoculars were also a speed radar. It was borrowed technology from the traffic police and their speed guns they pointed at moving cars. Alyssa designed them herself.

_My, my, someone wasn't kidding when they said they liked going fast, _Shizuru mused as the number in her binoculars was well in the three digits. The number slowly decreased as the car came to a stop across the street of Sergey's mansion.

The Scarlet Fox crept closer to the car, her body hidden in shadow with the help of her dark cape. Twigs cracked beneath her boots as she went. When she was close enough so that she could see the occupants of the car, Natsuki and Nao, she jumped up into a tree and decided to keep surveillance from there.

The two detectives didn't seem to be talking. Shizuru sighed and then pulled out her binoculars once more to peer into the mansion across the street. Sergey couldn't be seen in any window, but the lights were on in nearly every room on every floor. A butler moved from one room to another, and Shizuru saw a cat on the top floor, but that was all.

Putting away her binoculars, Shizuru then pulled out her tracker gun. She aimed towards Natsuki's car then pulled the trigger. A tiny, metal device latched itself to the front bumper.

"Alyssa?"

_"I read you, Scarlet Fox, what's up?"_

"Did the tracker work?" Shizuru asked quietly as she quickly ducked behind a branch when she thought Kruger was looking her way. She peeked around the tree's limb only to see Kruger looking towards her partner. They were talking now.

_"Yeah the signal's loud and clear. I can track that car all around the world. Nice aim."_

"I try," Shizuru said with a small smirk. "Now for the microphone…" she loaded her tracker gun with a different yet very similar looking device. She then aimed and shot again, this one landing on the roof of the car.

_"I'm picking up voice waves," _Alyssa declared. _"Want me to redirect them to you?"_

"Yes please," Shizuru said as she made herself comfortable on the thick branch and waited, arms folded across her chest, for the microphone's feedback to take over her connection to Alyssa.

_"Alright, just press the button on your glove when you want to temporarily unlatch the microphone and put me back online. The device will automatically fall off the car after an hour anyways."_

"I know," Shizuru said with a giggle, "how many times have we done this before?"

_"I just like to make sure!"_ Alyssa snapped.

Two more 'beeps!' later, and Shizuru could hear the conversation within the car.

* * *

"So should we go in and, I don't know, let him know we're here?" Natsuki asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and cracked her knuckles. She stared towards a tree she had thought she saw something in, and then looked towards Sergey's mansion. "Man, he has a _huge _house."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Nao muttered as she followed Natsuki's gaze to the house. "You could probably house all of Windbloom City in there."

Natsuki chuckled and peeked at the redhead from the corner of her eye. "So was that a 'no' to letting him know we're here?" she asked, now fully turning her head to face her partner.

Nao, still refusing to make eye contact, shrugged. "I think it would be stupid," she said, "I mean we already told him we'd be here and I'm pretty sure you told him that if he saw a car out in front of his house that it'd be us."

"True," Natsuki agreed as she leaned back in the comfy leather seats and closed her eyes. "This is fun," she muttered.

Nao glared at her partner then punched the woman's shoulder. "Hey, don't go to sleep! We have a job to do."

Natsuki opened her right eye a slit to look at the redhead. "Oh _really? _I think this is the first time _you're _telling _me _to get serious." She then opened both her eyes and leaned forward to press a button on the touch screen TV. "Music?" She asked, pressing the button before she could get a confirmation anyways.

* * *

"Alyssa," Shizuru hissed as she pressed the button on her glove that would temporarily disable the microphone and redirect her to Alyssa instead. "They're listening to Britney Spears."

_"What song?"_

"_Toxic, _I believe."

_"I like that song…" _Alyssa murmured, and Shizuru could see the blonde woman blushing slightly with embarrassment.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and pressed the walkie-talkie off again, allowing the microphone on the roof of the car to take over her earpiece once again.

* * *

"You're not honestly listening to that crap right?" Nao grumbled as she reached out to flick the radio off. She did, and began pulling her hand back.

Natsuki frowned and grabbed Nao's retreating hand. Their eyes met. "I just wanted to get you to _say _something," she admitted. "Anything that isn't..."

"Work related?" Nao finished for Natsuki, her brow lifted as a devilish smirk appeared on her lips. She interlocked her hand with Natsuki's and shifted closer so that she was slightly leaning towards her partner.

"Exactly," Natsuki murmured as she leaned forward as well and caught Nao's lips with her own. The kiss quickly grew heated, and Natsuki swallowed the redhead's moan upon sliding her tongue into the soft opening.

* * *

"Ara," Shizuru exclaimed as she quickly flicked the microphone off and put Alyssa back online once more.

_"What is it? Are they listening to Christina Aguilera or something this time?" _Alyssa questioned, her tone sarcastic.

"Not quite, Alyssa," Shizuru murmured. "They are, ah, kissing. Heavily."

Barking laughter was heard from the earpiece. _"You're kidding! Detective Kruger and Detective Zhang, huh? Don't they know that's against the rules?" _

Shizuru, who was actually deeply annoyed as she watched the two kiss, merely grumbled then sighed. "I suppose the attraction is too much? They are both incredibly attractive women."

_"Why do you not sound as amused as you usually do when you see two people making out?" _Alyssa asked.

Shizuru frowned. She had no idea. "Perhaps I am not in the mood," she replied quietly. She blinked when she saw Natsuki help Nao over the middle compartment separating their two car seats, effectively putting the redhead in the other detective's lap. "Honestly," Shizuru grumbled, "shouldn't they be working?"

Alyssa's brow furrowed at the tone of Shizuru's voice. _"Is something wrong?" _She asked her friend, now suddenly worried Shizuru was unhappy about something.

Shizuru shook her head, though she knew Alyssa couldn't see it. "Not really, no," she said. "I'm not sure why I—" she blinked as Natsuki's hands snaked up the front of Nao's blouse and began massaging her breasts. Shizuru looked away, her cheeks fully red. She cleared her throat as she stared at the dirt instead. "Don't they know people can _see _them?"

_"I'm sure Kruger will invest in some tinted windows…" _Alyssa chuckled. _"Shizuru, just focus on the mission and let them do their thing, alright?"_

"Of course," Shizuru said with a weak smile. "Maybe I'm just tired," she said, justifying her uneasy feelings of the two detectives being intimate. "And I'm _not _turning the microphone back on until they are finished, so keep me busy by talking, Alyssa, please."

_"Hm. Okay. So… what are you wearing?"_

Shizuru giggled. "A skin-tight combat suit with a utility belt, a cape, boots, gloves, a mask, _and _a whip…"

Shizuru heard Alyssa suck in a breath. _"Kinky," _the blonde whispered. _"Who are you dressed as?"_

"Scarlet Fox," Shizuru said, her tone giddy as she enjoyed their little game. "Who will you be role-playing as?"

_"Mmm, I think I'll go with Golden Hawk. I read in the tabloids they had a thing going on. I've heard we look alike too."_

Shizuru whistled. "_Oooh, _I like that. Especially her costume where she shows off her midriff…"

Alyssa's rich laughter flowed into Shizuru's ear and the brunette joined in. "My, you are quite good at distractions, Alyssa," Shizuru commented through her laughter.

_"Why thank you, Foxy."_

_"_You are welcome… _Hawky_?"

_"That didn't work as well."_

"No, it did not."

* * *

Nao let out a throaty moan as Natsuki's hands continued massaging her rather small breasts. Natsuki could fit them both easily in the palms of her hands, but neither were complaining. Each stroke and touch sent a shock of pleasure downwards, leaving Nao wanting so much more from her partner at this moment.

The redhead was sitting in Natsuki's lap, her back pressed against Natsuki's front and her ass pressing against Natsuki's lower regions. The seat was moved back in a way that made the steering wheel not an issue, giving them enough space.

Natsuki continued licking and kissing the flesh on the side of Nao's slender neck. She grazed Nao's nipple with her pointer finger and then placed her thumb on it as well and gave a light squeeze. Nao cried out, which encouraged Natsuki's right hand to move from Nao's chest, down her flat stomach, and to the waistband of the redhead's pants. All Natsuki wanted to do right now was worship Nao's body and show her that she was not just some stupid, geeky friend with a nice car. She would no longer be treated like Nao's pathetic plaything. The tables had to turn some time, and Natsuki was sure now was that time.

Nao continued tilting her head to the side, giving Natsuki easy access to her neck. Every part of her burned with desire. She wanted Natsuki on her. She wanted the other woman to ravish her and touch her and kiss her. Upon feeling Natsuki's hand on her pants, Nao quickly moved her hands to help unbutton them. When that was done, Nao moved her hands to squeeze at her partner's legs, which were on either side of her, her fingers digging into the material of Natsuki's pants.

Natsuki's hand wasted no time in moving down towards her partner's underwear, which she slid under and instantly found Nao's hottest spot. The redhead was already wet down there, and she cried out once more when Natsuki's fingers slid past her lower lips and began rubbing her most intimate places with no mercy.

Nao moaned as Natsuki's left hand squeezed her breast once more, sending another jolt of pleasure downwards. "N-Natsuki…" Nao whispered hotly, her heart racing fast and her eyes heady.

A finger slid up and down Nao's entrance, teasing. Natsuki grinned when Nao shifted slightly, clearly trying to get Natsuki to hurry up. "This is for all the teasing you put me through," Natsuki whispered into Nao's ear as she went back to rubbing the slightly younger girl's clit. Natsuki herself wasn't sure if she was feeling ice or fire. The way Nao's body writhed against hers turned her on to no end. The sexy sounds Nao could make only served to make Natsuki more and more uncharacteristically determined to teach Nao a lesson. A pink tongue darted out from the dark-haired girl's mouth, swishing around Nao's ear lobe until Natsuki decided it was time to stop torturing Nao too badly.

Nao tilted her head back and let out a strangled gasp as Natsuki's finger curled and slid past slick lips. The single thought of _fire _flickered through Natsuki's mind as Nao's muscles clenched around her. Natsuki didn't immediately move her finger, wanting to get used to being inside Nao first. Five seconds later, Natsuki began slowly moving her finger in and out of Nao. It was an awkward position, and Natsuki shifted slightly and pushed Nao a little to make it easier for her.

"Nn.." was the only wordless sound Nao made. The redhead's eyes closed and her teeth bit at her bottom lip as Natsuki began moving in and out of her tightness, her finger moving torturously slow but gaining speed as the seconds ticked by. Nao couldn't think coherent thoughts, her mind flickering between thoughts of Natsuki as her friend and partner, and Natsuki as her lover. Soon the pleasure just blocked _all _thinking completely, turning Nao into little more than a flustered, whimpering mess.

Natsuki's hungry lips moved down the back of Nao's neck and over her shoulder, her kisses quick and light. Nao's mind honed in on every movement of Natsuki's finger and the redhead began to rock her hips in rhythm with the older girl. Natsuki's left hand had since stopped once it wrapped around Nao's breast, much too focused on her other hand's ministrations to focus on the other's. Still, the feeling of Nao's erect nipple against her palm made Natsuki feel in control. She was holding all the cards, Nao was at her mercy, and she liked it.

"_Natsu—" _The name turned into a string of simple, meaningless sounds. Nao's essence coated Natsuki's fingers, making it easier for Natsuki to continue sliding in and out, her finger stroking Nao's inner walls.

Their breathing was quick, and Nao's nonsensical noises were met with Natsuki's panting. Natsuki's brow was shiny with sweat, and the thought of 'work' was in the farthest recess of her mind. All she cared about right now was Nao and bringing her partner over the edge.

Nao's body began to convulse as a surging sensation rose within her. Shockwaves of pleasure shook her body as Natsuki continued her onslaught. The tension in Nao's lower torso began to get stronger with each stroke. Her body was convulsing as Natsuki, sensing Nao's closeness, entered another finger without warning and intensified her efforts.

Nao cried out and clamped down on Natsuki's fingers as she was finally brought to her peak, an explosion of pure ecstasy and heat washed over her. Nao's body tensed as the waves of pleasure rolled through her, her body convulsing in response. Natsuki continued her strokes of Nao's inner walls in an attempt to lengthen the orgasm and bring her partner down at a slow pace.

Nao's body fell back onto Natsuki as the redhead felt weak and exhausted. Natsuki slowly pulled out of Nao, causing the younger to gasp just slightly before relaxing back into Natsuki once more. Detective Kruger wrapped her arms around Nao and lightly kissed the redhead's shoulder. The hair clung to their faces due to the perspiration and the quiet panting was the only noise that filled the Peugeot.

* * *

Shizuru brought a hand to her mouth and yawned, her eyes staring lazily at the mansion. "Um…" she hummed, "three point one four one five nine two…" Shizuru's brow furrowed as she tried to think of the next number in the sequence. "Six… four?"

Alyssa made a buzzer noise_. "Eeeh! Wrong. You got all the first eight numbers right, but the ninth number in pi is a five, not a four. Close though." _Alyssa was probably Windbloom City's most intelligent super hero, if not the most intelligent citizen. _"I've memorized a good first seventy numbers," _Alyssa added, her tone trying to make her not sound as pompous as the statement sounded. It was generally in Alyssa's nature to be a bit arrogant though, and Shizuru didn't mind at all.

The Scarlet Fox sighed. "Not everyone memorizes these things, you know," she pointed out. She decided to check on how the two Detectives were doing, having decided to sit down on her branch and stare straight ahead at the mansion across the street when things between the two started getting heated.

"Ara," Shizuru uttered in surprise. "They're finished."

_"Oh, jeezus! It's about time," _Alyssa mumbled. _"Honestly I hope they get fired. What kind of detectives get it on when they have a job to do?"_

Shizuru frowned slightly, her eyes glued to Detective Kruger, who was helping Detective Zhang move back into the passenger seat as she buttoned her top back up. _Kruger must've really worn her out, _Shizuru thought with a small smirk. Shizuru couldn't deny she was definitely attracted to Natsuki Kruger. The woman would make a great cape, exactly the kind of type Shizuru was attracted to. Besides, she clearly knew what she was doing. Shizuru found herself slightly envious of Nao, wishing she had someone like Kruger to love her in that way. Or _did_ they love each other? It _seemed _more like a spontaneous act of passion to Shizuru, but maybe that was wishful thinking so she could try Kruger out for herself.

"I'm sure if they felt this job was important they wouldn't have… gotten _distracted_," Shizuru assured Alyssa, wanting to believe Kruger knew better. "They _must _know something is up… it _is _a _Clercuzio's _house, after all," the Fox pointed out as she stood back up and watched as Natsuki made some kind of joke to Nao, who playfully punched her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the other detective… who leaned in for a kiss instead.

Shizuru looked away and sighed. "Alyssa," she said quietly, "I'm starting to see why you quit. I have no time for… romantic relationships. Not unless they're with another cape and, not to be a hypocrite, but we capes can be a little arrogant or insane." It takes a _very _extreme kind of personality to don a costume, run around the city and fight crime. Not often did these similar types of personalities mesh well, at least not in Shizuru's case.

_"That's not why I quit," _Alyssa murmured, the sound soothing despite it coming through a mechanical device. _"I'm better as a researcher. Finding information, helping other capes… helping YOU. The field was fun, but I need to be where I'm more helpful."_

Shizuru's brow furrowed. "You were incredibly helpful in the field. You remember? You hold, I punch?"

Alyssa's laughter filtered through the earpiece, bringing a smile to Shizuru's lips. The sound soon came to a stop and Shizuru heard Alyssa take a deep breath. _"Shizuru I have a family. When Nightshade took my father I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again. I loved being a cape, but I can't risk that again. If you take up the cape, if you put on a mask, you put everyone you know and love at risk as well. It's… a catch 22. You don the costume to save lives from danger yet, at the same time, you're putting those most important to you at risk to lose theirs. Understand?"_

Shizuru nodded. "Yes," she answered, her tone somber. "I do."

_"Which is why," _Alyssa said, her tone back to its usual smooth and powerful sound_, "You are one of the most at-risk capes I know. The mayor's daughter? If someone finds out your identity… hell, the whole city could be taken down… your father can be assass—"_

"I understand," Shizuru said quickly, cutting Alyssa's next word off.

_"Sorry, Fox,"_ Alyssa murmured_. "I didn't mean to worry you."_

"It's quite alright, Alyssa," Shizuru reassured her friend. "I know the risks of being the mayor's daughter." A silence came over them, the earpiece not making a sound. Shizuru then turned to watch the two detectives again. They were talking calmly, Kruger beaming and Zhang practically glowing. They both looked slightly tired, but happy nonetheless.

_"Ah, ah!" _Alyssa suddenly chirped, causing Shizuru to wince at the volume. _"Two black, Mafioso-looking cars speeding down the road. Heads up, Fox."_

"Thank you," Shizuru said as she silently jumped from her position on the tree's branch and landed silently on her feet. "Can you get a read on the license plates?"

_"Already on it," _Alyssa said, _"Give me a second."_

Shizuru crept so that she was concealed by two leafy bushes. She had a clear view of the mansion and of the two detectives, who were still talking amongst themselves. A figure appeared in the window of the topmost floor, and Shizuru turned to see if either Kruger or Zhang were paying attention. To her surprise, Kruger was pointing towards the window and Zhang was ducking her head to see out of Natsuki's window.

The two black cars sped down the street, coming to a screeching halt on the opposite side and directly in front of Sergey's front gates.

* * *

"Hey, Nao," Natsuki said as she watched, an uneasy feeling growing in her chest as four men exited both vehicles.

"Yeah, Kruger?" Nao asked weakly, her fingers dancing along her pistol holster.

"If we're about to die… I want you to know…"

"Yes?" Nao asked, now more interested in what Natsuki had to say instead of their slowly approaching doom.

"You were a pretty decent last time," Natsuki finished with a chuckle. She received a whack to the back of the head. "Ow!" Natsuki whined as she shot Nao a dirty look. "That was uncalled for."

"Get serious, moron," Nao growled. Her green eyes lifted away from Natsuki's to instead watch as four of the six men approached their car. "Shit. Get out your gun."

"Way ahead of you," Natsuki said under her breath, her hand clutching her pistol in her lap. Her body tensed, her eyes following as the man finally made it to her window. He smiled and lightly tapped on the window, signaling for her to lower it.

"You remember when we had to _roll down _our windows?" Natsuki asked as she pressed the button that lowered the glass. "Like literally? Roll it down with our hands?" She was probably just talking to stop the nervousness that was increasing with each heartbeat.

"Yes," Nao replied through gritted teeth. The anxious feeling in her stomach didn't subside as she eyed the three men standing behind the one that had tapped on Natsuki's window. In fact, the more she eyed them, the worse it got.

The window had lowered only enough so that Natsuki could fit her pistol out, and not enough for the man to fit his hands in. The windows were bulletproof, one of the upgrades Natsuki had paid for with her parent's money. Natsuki flashed the man a smile. "Hello," she greeted. "If you're looking for the library, it's just down the street and to the right."

Nao, even though fearing for her life at the moment, found the comment quite hysterical. Clearly these men had never _been _to a library. The confused expressions on their faces at Natsuki's words confirmed this.

"Actually, miss," the man said, "I was wondering if you'd like to step out of the vehicle for a second," he said as he stepped back, as if waiting for Natsuki to open the door.

"Actually, _sir," _Natsuki replied, "I quite like where I am, thank you very much."

"Are you the one from the police department?" The man asked, deciding to go in a different direction. Natsuki noticed, for the first time, they were all wearing suits. She sighed, typical.

"What's it to you?" Nao asked from behind Natsuki. "This is a public street, we're allowed to park here whether we're cops or not."

"Get out of the vehicle," the man demanded, his tone replacing forced politeness with demand.

Natsuki looked past him and realized the other four men were heading inside Sergey's driveway. She then turned her gaze back on the man. "Fine," she finally said. She re-rolled up the window and pointed to where she kept her extra set of keys. She gave Nao a look. "You stay here."

Nao blinked. "What? No—!"

Natsuki slammed the door behind her and locked the car from the outside with her first set of keys. The second set, the set she had shown Nao inside the car, couldn't do that, they were only meant for starting the car. This way, Nao could escape if need be.

_If she thinks she's leaving me in here, _Nao mentally growled as she tried her door's handle. When the door didn't open, she _really _growled this time and reached for the second set of keys Natsuki had shown her. She pressed the 'unlock' button. Nothing happened. She cursed. _God damn you Kruger for leaving me in here, somewhere I can't help you from. _

Nao glared out the window, hoping the man Natsuki was standing up to would see her death glare and feel threatened. It was the only thing she could do.

"So," Natsuki said, her weight shifted to one side and her hand on her hip. Her other hand held her pistol loosely at her side, ready to lift it and shoot if need be. "What can I help you boys with?" She asked, her eyes flickering from one face to another. They seemed to melt together. They all looked the same to her.

The first man, the one that had been doing all the talking, merely smiled and gestured for Natsuki to follow him. "Come with us," he said simply.

"No," Natsuki deadpanned. "I won't."

The man grew visibly agitated. He finally gave in to his instincts and lifted his gun. "Come with us and you live."

A sound came from behind Natsuki, though it was muffled by the car's interior. It was either Natsuki's name or a 'HELL NO.' Natsuki wasn't sure. Banging on her car windows was heard but Natsuki didn't turn around, not wanting to see Nao panicking. She prayed Nao would just turn on the engine and drive off.

Her emerald eyes stared down the barrel of the man's gun. "That's…" Natsuki swallowed hard, "unnecessary, don't you think?" She asked weakly.

"Put your gun down," the man demanded, his tone missing all previous traces of persuasion. Now he was all force.

"I believe _you _should put _yours _down," the Scarlet Fox said as she seemed to jump down from a nearby tree, landing easily on her feet. Natsuki's eyes widened. _Eight points for the 'just-in-the-knick-of-time-entrance,' _she thought.

The men all turned around, and Shizuru flicked her whip. The crimson cord wrapped around the surprised man's gun and pulled it towards Shizuru, who caught it as it flew through the air towards her and then threw it to the ground. She then smiled at the men, who continued staring at her in disbelief.

"Don't just stand there!" The man, now weaponless, yelled. "Get her!"

_Three points for the highly overused and cliché boss-to-henchmen command, _Natsuki muttered in her head. The three men all drew their pistols, completely forgetting about Natsuki. Natsuki's emeralds met with rubies for a split second before both sprung into action.

Natsuki instantly attacked the man closest to her, he was now weaponless and Natsuki didn't want to waste any bullets on him. Natsuki whacked him over the head with her gun effectively knocking him unconscious, and then she dropped to the ground and kicked the feet out from under one of the other men. He toppled backwards and landed on his back. Natsuki slammed her gun across his face, and then looked up to see the Scarlet Fox easily dodging and deflecting bullets with her long, metal staff. Shizuru twirled her staff around, sending one end of the staff roughly into the chest of a man, sending him flying in the other direction, his gun flying from his hand. Shizuru and Natsuki both had their eyes locked on the one man left. He was wearing glasses in contrast to all the others, who had been wearing sunglasses.

The man's eyes widened, his eyes fearful as they darted between the slowly approaching Scarlet Fox and the standing Detective Kruger, who had a gun pointed at him. Shizuru folded her staff with the press of a button. It was metal, and fit in Shizuru's utility belt when fully contracted. It was only 6 inches fully folded up. With the press of a button, the two ends of the staff extended so that it stood at about Shizuru's height.

"Drop the weapon!" Natsuki yelled.

Shizuru smiled. "Yes, please do," she said. "You have to answer some questions for us." The spectacled man stayed silent, his pistol lowering to the ground.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Sergey yelled as the situation came into view. The other suited four men were dragging him down his driveway, stopping at the large gate. Sergey's hands were bound behind his back, and two of the four men in suits were pulling him by his arms. The men all stopped and exchanged looks upon seeing their fallen comrades.

They all drew their guns quickly, but Shizuru flung something down with a 'pop,' causing a large explosion of smoke to cover her, Kruger, and the man with glasses.

Kruger couldn't see anything except white smoke, but she heard gunshots being fired. Soon, the sound was replaced by groaning men and cries of pain. Natsuki crept through the smoke and reached out to where she thought they left the man in glasses. She grabbed a fistful of the man's suit and pulled him off the ground. "Don't move," she growled, her pistol digging into his back. The man shivered and nodded hastily.

Scarlet Fox appeared out of nowhere, her hand grabbed Natsuki's shoulder in a way that meant '_don't turn around.' _Natsuki didn't move and waited. Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear and whispered, "I will meet you on the rooftop of your building tonight at nine. We have much to him alive, I will handle this and get the information from them." With that, Natsuki felt the Scarlet Fox's presence disappear from behind her, and she shivered in response.

The smoke began clearing, and Natsuki could make out the outline of panicked men looking around in circles. Soon, a shadowy figure came out of nowhere and punched them to the ground. Yup, the Scarlet Fox had this under control.

Natsuki turned and ran back to her car, which she unlocked and slid into the driver's seat. The sound of a car screeching away made Natsuki want to instantly follow it. One of the men must've gotten Sergey to their car and sped off with him.

"Great," Natsuki growled. "Not only did we fail miserably, but the guy we're supposed to make sure wasn't being followed just got kidnapped."

"Will you shut up for five seconds? You could've gotten killed you _moron!" _Nao yelled as she pulled Natsuki by the collar and kissed her quickly. She pulled back and glared intensely into Natsuki's eyes. "Now drive before you do something else completely stupid."

"I'm fine, aren't I?" Natsuki replied as she turned away from Nao, shut her door with a slam, and quickly turned her car on. The smoke was now completely cleared, and the Scarlet Fox was standing amongst several bodies of fallen men. An eerie glimmer of bright red caught Natsuki in her gaze. Natsuki swallowed hard, gave a small nod to the caped heroine, and then sped down the street.

"Now where are we going? You don't honestly think we can catch Sergey's kidnappers, right?" Nao asked, her eyes nervously watching the speedometer.

"Nope. We're going to the station to report this then I'm going home and watching a crappy movie," Natsuki replied, her heart still racing in her chest. She turned to Nao and gave a cocky grin. "You saw how cool that was right? Me and Scarlet Fox fighting alongsi—"

"Will you keep your eyes on the damn road?!" Nao yelled. "If those men back there didn't kill us, I'm sure your psychotic driving skills will."

"Sorry," Natsuki murmured, though she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She and Scarlet Fox had completely taken down all those guys. The best part? No one had died in the process. "Man she's tricky huh? All her little gadgets… and her weapons are so cool. Like her staff! It's practically the size of a pencil and then with the click of a button both sides extend until it's like five and a half feet or so!"

"Well," Nao muttered. "She _is _called the fox. They're generally known for being tricky and clever."

"Mm," Natsuki hummed. "Yeah. She is both of those."

Nao gave her partner, now lover, a sidelong glance. "You're not…" Nao paused, her brow furrowing as if she were trying to decipher the excited expression on Natsuki's face. Shouldn't the woman be paralyzed with fear? Or talking about something _other _than Scarlet Fox like, well, Sergey's kidnapping? "Never mind," Nao finally said as she turned her gaze towards the blurring trees.

Natsuki glanced at Nao briefly before setting them back on the road as she weaved in and out of the traffic trying to get back into the city. "No, what is it?" Natsuki asked.

"You don't… have you ever had a crush on a cape before?"

Natsuki blinked at the question. "No. You know I generally don't like them. Why?"

Nao shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Why," Natsuki asked, a grin spreading on her face. "Have you?"

Nao rolled her eyes at Natsuki completely missing the point. "No. Although I always thought the Brigadier was hot. Or Nightshade."

"Again," Natsuki pointed out. "Nightshade is a _villain. _She just kidnapped—"

"I know, I know," Nao muttered. "As I said, just forget it."

"Alright…" Natsuki said quietly.

A part of her said she should pursue this topic with Nao, she should find out what's bothering her frien—her partn—her lov—her girlfriend? But the fresh memory of adrenaline pumping through her veins as she took on a whole troupe of men with a cape at her side was still clear in her mind.

God. The Scarlet Fox was like a walking bundle of sex and seduction. It was also a major plus that she was clearly intelligent. Natsuki stopped her thought flow, analyzed it, and then rewound to Nao's previous question. _Shit, _Natsuki mentally cursed. She clearly sounded infatuated with the Scarlet Fox. That had to be why Nao asked such a weird question about her crushing on capes.

Natsuki sighed and reached for her cell phone. Time to call the Commissioner.

* * *

Shizuru Viola watched the detective from her perched position atop the nearby apartment building she had nearly fallen off earlier that day. She watched Natsuki through the binoculars then looked around at the surrounding rooftops. No one seemed to be around. It was safe.

_"She there?" _Alyssa's voice emitted from the earpiece.

Shizuru was deeply grateful for it. It always made her feel like Alyssa was there with her, protecting her though she was far away. Alyssa would always be the best backup possible, whether fighting alongside Shizuru or sitting in front of a computer back at the Tower.

"Yes," Shizuru said. "I'm going to go down now."

_"Alright. One quick thing though," _Alyssa said, effectively stopping Shizuru just as she was about to swoop down to the slightly lower building's roof.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked, her finger pushing the earpiece further into her ear.

_"Captain Rad contacted me and wants to know if you want to join the League of Heroes,"_ Alyssa stated, her tone void of any emotion, clearly because she wanted Shizuru to make this decision on her own.

Shizuru mulled it over, her finger on her chin. That would make her the only non-metahuman to be invited into a hero organization, especially such a prestigious one. She'd be making history.

"Let dearest Rad know…" Shizuru said as she swooped down to the roof below. She landed in a crouched position, and slowly stood up, her cape hanging loosely around her shoulders. "That I will join once he lets other non-metahumans in and stops being a bigot. You don't need to have powers to save people, he should know this."

Alyssa, far away in her tower, smiled at Shizuru's answer. _"That's what I thought you'd say," _she said._ "Just figured I'd make sure before telling him you're not interested."_

Shizuru hummed in response and she walked towards Detective Kruger, whose back was turned. "Turning you offline for this conversation Alyssa, hope you don't mind," Shizuru whispered.

_"It's fine. I'm going to bed now. Let me know when you come in to the Tower, alright?"_

"Always," Shizuru replied as she pressed the button on her glove.

* * *

It was 8:55pm. Natsuki waited on the rooftop of her building. She wasn't really allowed access up here, but she had snuck up anyways. That day had been completely hectic and exhausting. She and Nao had a ton of paperwork to do and Commissioner Graceburt was less than happy to hear that their client had been _kidnapped _under their protection.

Natsuki let out a sigh and ran her hand through her long ebony locks as she waited for the Scarlet Fox. Just thinking about it made her excited. _Oh god, _Natsuki whimpered. _I sound like a fan girl. _She wasn't, though, she was still pumped from that fight earlier, that's all.

The distant wailing of a police siren caused Natsuki to lift her head and walk to the edge of the building. She placed her palms on the cool stone and leaned over to stare down at the red and white lights of the traffic below. The city was alive, and Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. It was weird how soothing police sirens and car horns sounded to her now. It used to keep her up at night, now it was like her lullaby.

"Careful," Shizuru warned as she approached the detective. "You might fall." Shizuru's lips curved into a mischievous smirk when Natsuki whirled around in surprise.

Natsuki, after looking the Scarlet Fox up and down, chuckled lightly and rubbed at the back of her neck nervously. "I'm sure you'd catch me," she replied.

Shizuru arched a slender brow, wondering if that was meant to sound romantic or not. "This is true," she finally said as she glided closer, her cape moving behind her as the wind blew it back.

Kruger ran a hand through her dark locks once more, her eyes taking in Shizuru's red mask and the simplified symbol of a fox head on the chest piece of her costume.

"Are you staring at my chest?" Shizuru teased, causing Natsuki's eyes to jerk up.

"No! I was, ah, checking out your symbol," Natsuki said quickly.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Shizuru grinned at the color that appeared on the girl's cheeks. The emeralds averted from Shizuru's gaze. "Ah, I was just teasing. Please forgive me. I've had a long day."

Natsuki looked back up and gave a weak smile. "Me too, as you know." Natsuki looked around the completely flat top of her apartment building. She hadn't heard the hatch leading into the building open, and surely she would've seen the woman climb up. "How did you get up here?" Natsuki asked when her mind couldn't find a logical answer.

Shizuru's brow furrowed. "I jumped," she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing the girl's confused expression, Shizuru giggled and pointed to the slightly taller building nearby.

Natsuki followed Shizuru's finger with her eyes and formed an 'O' with her mouth. "Gotcha," she finally said as she turned back around. She idly wondered if the jump would've hurt, but the Scarlet Fox looked fine. _Ten points on the surprise entrance, _Natsuki remembered to score. _All heroes know how to appear out of nowhere, _she thought.

Shizuru nodded and folded her arms. "So, I think we should talk about why the Clercuzio are after you and supposedly your girlfriend as well."

Natsuki's eyes widened, and instead of doing what any other person would, asking what the hero meant by the Clercuzio being interested in her, she said, "She's not my girlfriend."

Quirking a brow in surprise at the detective's quick reply, the Scarlet Fox smiled dangerously, her wine-colored eyes twinkling in the darkness. "Is that so?"

* * *

**So, I'm sure the NatNao fans enjoyed this, or the shiznat/natnao fans like myself.**

**Yup. So it's up to you now. Either you're the kind of shiznatter that won't read ANYTHING involving NatNao **_**or **_**you're the kind that will put up with NatNao just because you know there will be ShizNat** **to rival it.**

**Personally, I love a little competition. **

**Note: Natsuki's car is fucking sexy. Please do yourself a favor and go google it. Peugeot 907 RC. Sex.****  
**

**Oh. And HOT MISS MARIA ANYONE? I think yes. **

**I also think "Captain Rad" is an incredibly lame super hero name… but whatever.**

**Also, Monster and Siren of the Sea have been updated as well. Check them out along with the new poll in my profile.**

**Thanks again to my lovely beta, Andrea. If it weren't for her power-beta'ing skills you wouldn't have anything to read, so yay for her existence, amirite?**

**Chapter Songs: **

Blood Sugar by Pendulum

Vintage by Zatox (Andrea's choice!)

Don't Stop by InnerpartySystem

**Question: To update or not to update? Let me know in a review!**

**Have a great day and thanks for giving Valkyries a chance!**

**-ShayP**


	2. The Outlaw Villain Wails

**Valkyries **

**Chapter 2: The Outlaw Villain Wails**

**Haha. If you recognize the chapter title from anything, let me know… you'll get a cookie.**

Thanks once again for all the reviews. I'm glad you all enjoy Valkyries and that some brave Shiznat fans have put their intense hatred of NatNao aside due to the **_promised Shiznat_** to come.

**And if I STILL need to remind anyone: this is a ShizNatNao fic… and I'm trying to progress the relationships naturally/realistically (as usual).**

**To the person that asked about Alyssa Searrs in this, yes, she's the adult version from 'Monster,' I created, not the whatever-year old from the series.**

**Thanks for reading and please enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Old myths, old gods, old __heroes__ have never died. They are only sleeping at the bottom of our mind, waiting for our call. We have need for them. They represent the wisdom of our race.__"_

* * *

Shizuru nodded and folded her arms. "So, I think we should talk about why the Clercuzio are after you, and supposedly your girlfriend as well."

Natsuki's eyes widened, and instead of doing what any other person would, asking what the hero meant by the Clercuzio being interested in her, she said, "She's not my girlfriend."

Quirking a brow in surprise at the detective's quick reply, the Scarlet Fox smiled dangerously, her wine-colored eyes twinkling in the darkness. "Is that so?"

Natsuki swallowed hard and tried not to shiver as a cool breeze blew by.

Wait, had she meant to say that? _Was _she dating Nao? They _had _sort of had sex, so maybe it was some kind of unsaid understanding that they were now a couple. Nao did obviously like Natsuki, and Natsuki _did _find Nao incredibly attractive. Her sense of humor was also a nice touch, mostly because Natsuki needed humor in her life these days. So… were they a couple or not?

Shizuru tried to suppress a giggle at the detective's face. Emotions, questions, ideas… they all flickered so openly across her face. Shizuru was sure she could read the girl's mind. Clearly she didn't know the answer to 'is that so?' Shizuru's lips twitched into an amused smile. Detective Kruger was one confused woman when it came to her love life.

_Wait, why are we talking about her love life? _Shizuru suddenly wondered. She straightened her spine and folded her arms. Time to look like she meant business.

"Detective Kruger…" she started.

"I'm not sure, to be honest," Natsuki blurted out. She took a deep breath and then seemed to relax. "I'm not sure if she's my girlfriend or not," she clarified. Shizuru noticed a small tint of color on the girl's cheeks. It was hard to see in the dark, but it was there. The sight warmed Shizuru up on the inside.

"I see…" Shizuru said lamely, not sure how to follow that up. She cleared her throat and felt more than a bit awkward. She would bet money Alyssa was watching their body language from a security camera somewhere and was cracking up in her comfy computer chair.

"Um," Natsuki quickly said, "what were you saying about the Clercuzio? I'm sorry… I'm just…" Natsuki looked the Scarlet Fox up and down quickly before letting out a sigh, "not used to talking to a cape." She paused then added, "A sort of famous one, anyways."

Natsuki had the slight problem of being reduced to little more than a bundle of meaningless words and wide eyes whenever she was in the presence of someone of ethereal beauty. It didn't happen often, so Natsuki wasn't very prepared. When Natsuki first met Nao she had been rendered nearly speechless by the beautiful young woman. Of course, the effects wore off almost the exact second Nao opened her mouth to insult Natsuki for the first time of many to come.

Now, staring at the costumed hero of Windbloom City, Natsuki couldn't help but be in awe. They had never been this close before, had never been able to have a civil conversation for more than two minutes. The time Natsuki had spoken to the Scarlet Fox about her motorcycle, she had been much too panicked and was still semi-shocked from the earlier events to really notice.

Now she saw with spectacular clarity the woman's dark red eyes with an even darker ring of black around the iris. Her eyelashes were thick and long, serving to make the eyes stand out even more. They were much too red to be natural, so Natsuki wondered what color lay beneath. Nevertheless, the red was a nice touch and complemented the rest of the Scarlet Fox's costume nicely.

The mask she wore covered the bridge of her nose and most of the area around her eyes, yet Natsuki could tell by the way it rested on her face that the woman's bone structure was flawless. Emerald eyes lowered—as discreetly as she could manage—to stare at those lips. They looked delicious, not too full and definitely not too thin. The Scarlet Fox's lips were the kind that demanded attention, demanded to be kissed.

The rest of the woman's body was covered in a material commonly used in superhero costumes. Natsuki herself wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it looked like it gave Scarlet Fox enough flexibility for her to make a quick escape or to dodge a bullet. In case she _couldn't _dodge a bullet, it also looked pretty durable and combat-ready. Natsuki wasn't so sure how it would fare against a bullet at close range but then again Scarlet Fox never let anyone get that close with a gun. She had to admit, her favorite part about it was how skin-tight it was. It showed off every curve of the woman's body. Eager eyes trailed down from her ample chest and slowly down her toned abdominals, admiring the slim waist. Natsuki was sure the woman had a shapely ass… the woman was probably a _super model _when she wasn't fighting crime. Natsuki made a mental note to look into that, it was actually a possibility now that she had thought about it.

Shizuru tilted her head to the side, her eyes regarding the detective curiously. Kruger hadn't said anything for a good thirty seconds and didn't seem to be perturbed by the silence at all. In fact, the detective looked damned interested in something, her brow furrowing only slightly as her forest green eyes examined everything that was Scarlet Fox.

"As I was saying…" Shizuru began, "The Clercuzio family has your file."

Natsuki swallowed hard and searched her mind's archives for any reason why Clercuzio would be interested in her. "Because of Sergey?" She asked, her arms folding over her chest as she turned her head in a way that allowed it to be washed in natural light from the moon.

Shizuru herself was quite impressed with Detective Kruger. Her looks had matured since the picture on the file Alyssa had pulled up the other day. Natsuki Kruger had long hair the color of black midnight. It fell like a shimmery dark curtain down her back and framed her pale face. The moonlight caught in the girl's shining green and Shizuru was sure she had never seen a more pure shade in anyone's eyes. There was not even a speckle of a different color. It was quite remarkable and Shizuru wondered if Natsuki was wearing contacts too. _No, _Shizuru concluded as she stepped closer, _those eyes are purely green. _

An image of Natsuki's lithe body flickered through Shizuru's mind and she had to mentally kick herself to prevent herself from getting distracted by it. She really shouldn't have stood and stared while this detective had been getting undressed, it wasn't like her usual self_. _Yet, she had still done it, and the knowledge of this girl's body was too good to try and forget. She shouldn't blame herself, no sane person would've been able to look away either.

"No," Shizuru replied, her eyes meeting and locking with the detective's, "They had your file _before _Sergey Wang even came to visit you." The Scarlet Fox loved how she could _see _the detective's mind working. Those eyes would light up with a certain superior intelligence, her brow would furrow only slightly, and her eyes would look distant for a few seconds as if she were searching some other plane of existence for the answer.

"Why would they have my file _before _Sergey came in?" Natsuki wondered out loud. Her eyes came back to focus and the corners of her lips turned downwards into a barely noticeable frown. Her mental detective work had come up with no logical explanation. The detective lifted her eyes to meet with patiently waiting rubies. "How did you find that out? Surely they have their computers protected—"

"Surely you don't think I have no information resource?" Shizuru was almost about to explain how Golden Hawk did all the technological information searching, though she soon remembered that she claimed to work alone whenever interviewed.

Natsuki seemed to think this over and remained silent for two seconds more. "So somehow you found my file on a Clercuzio computer? Did you find anything else, maybe notes on why?"

Shizuru slowly shook her head. "No. We do know that your file has been on their computer for the last two months." The costumed woman shifted her weight to one side. "Tell me, do you truly have no idea why the Clercuzio would be interested in you? No idea at all? You must think to your family, to your—"

Natsuki's face instantly darkened and her gaze broke from Shizuru's to look off to the side. "My family… is gone." Her parents had been murdered, shot down in cold blood. And then? Then her house had been lit up in flames… _somehow. _Natsuki had never seen anyone light fire to the house, but she was beside her parent's bodies when she realized her childhood home was burning down. Natsuki had witnessed the entire thing. They never found a motivation for why and they never found who had done it.

Shizuru instantly felt sorry for the girl, but she remained serious and focused. It was her job after all. "Then it has to be something else," Shizuru replied. "I suppose I will have to do some research when I get back to the Tower."

Natsuki sighed and ran her hand slowly through her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Do not worry about it," Shizuru assured her. She placed a gloved hand on the detective's shoulder and was awarded with those emeralds once more. The Scarlet Fox's lips quirked into a small smile, "Please do not mention this to anyone, even your…" Shizuru tried to think of how to word this, "partner… Detective Zhang?"

Natsuki gave a curt nod. "I'll keep this to myself, but if you find anything out… let me know alright? I guess you kind of know where I live and work so—"

"I will find you, yes," Shizuru said as her hand trailed over the curve of Natsuki's shoulder and then slid slowly down the girl's arm until she brought it back to her own side. She tried to hold back her smile when the detective shivered slightly. Dark red eyes regarded Natsuki's still confused face with amusement before the heroine turned and began walking away.

Natsuki watched her, unsure how the woman was going to get off the building. It's not like she could 'jump' down to the street.

The woman stopped at the edge of the building and then turned around. Detective Kruger was still watching her from the opposite side. Shizuru sent her a wink and said, "Stay out of trouble, Detective Kruger."

Natsuki gave a weak wave. "You stay out of trouble too," she replied.

With that, Scarlet Fox spread out her arms, closed her eyes, and fell backwards off the edge of the building. Natsuki gasped and sprinted to the opposite side of the building, where the Scarlet Fox had just gracefully fell off of. Natsuki looked over, her eyes searching the streets below and all around. The Scarlet Fox was nowhere to be found.

"Show off," Natsuki muttered, clearly impressed as she turned to head back into her building. She had no idea why the Clercuzio would be interested in her, and frankly, it worried her. Yesterday those men had wanted her specifically… maybe Sergey requesting surveillance was a set up for her, getting her in one place where his men could grab her. _But he was kidnapped too… so that makes no sense._

Natsuki decided she'd figure it out eventually. She was a detective after all and it wasn't like her to sit back and let some hero do her work for her. Besides, capes were unreliable.

* * *

The next morning Natsuki fumbled into her office with the coordination of a drunken person. Nao looked up from her newspaper, her brow lifting at the display.

"Not that I give a damn, but you okay over there Kruger?" The redhead asked as she lifted her crossed ankles off her desk and placed her two feet on the floor instead.

Natsuki dropped into her chair and instantly dropped her head onto her desk, eyes squeezed closed. She let out a groan. "I've been having these awful migraines…" Natsuki replied as she opened one eye to a mere slit. Nao was watching her curiously, and Natsuki could see the undertones of concern in her light green gaze. Natsuki closed her eye once more and took a deep breath. "First it was once a month, then twice a month, now I get at least one once a week."

Her head felt like it was shrinking every time she inhaled. It was like her skull was crushing her brain and if she breathed she would kill herself with the pain. Taking small, shallow breaths, Natsuki willed the pain to go away.

_Fire. _Fire erupted from what seemed to be the very center of her brain, the core. Natsuki whimpered and bit her lip until it bled.

Nao stood up from her desk, unable to enjoy her partner's suffering as she usually did, and strode over to Natsuki. She rested her hand on Natsuki's back and leaned down. "Natsuki, maybe you should go home. I'll take you." Any other time Natsuki may have made a joke about Nao's obvious concern and caring, but today was not that day.

Natsuki let out a groan and then said, "No. No I'm fine…" she took a deep breath, and the flames within her brain flared up and licked against the insides of her skull. Another whimper escaped and she growled in frustration. "I need… just get me some pills or something. Ibuprofen."

Nao nodded and Natsuki heard the redhead's boots hit against the linoleum floor. The disappearing sounds echoed in her mind, causing the fire to spread down her neck. _Ugh. Migraines suck, migraines suck, migraines suck, _Natsuki chanted in her head. She was pleased to find it actually made her feel better. _Migraines suck, migraines suck…_

Nao returned, though Natsuki also heard footsteps following close behind her. She didn't bother looking up. She could tell from the heavy footsteps and the almost suffocating air of power and strict control that it was Miss Maria that had followed Nao to their office.

"Here," Nao said soothingly as she helped Natsuki sit up and placed two pills on Natsuki's lips. The other detective swallowed the pills and took the offered paper cup of water Nao was holding out.

"Thanks," Natsuki said as she opened her eyes to give Nao a grateful look. The harsh lights above ricocheted off every surface with blinding intensity. Natsuki closed her eyes again. "God damn," she breathed as she placed her forehead in her open palm. "I've never had one this bad before."

"Have you been getting these migraines often, Detective Kruger?" Commissioner Graceburt asked as she stepped next to Nao and watched one of her top detectives bite back another groan.

Natsuki let out an affirmative grunt then said, "Yeah the last few months." She forced a smile, though she still didn't open her eyes. "I think it's 'cause you're overworking me, Commissioner."

Miss Maria didn't look pleased but she made a mental note to check in with Natsuki later and make sure she didn't need medical attention. After all, Maria Graceburt promised Detective Saeko Kruger she would look after Natsuki.

"When you are feeling better we shall have a talk about Sergey's kidnapping," Commissioner Graceburt said as she spun on her heel and stalked out of the office.

"She's such a caring individual," Natsuki grumbled when the door to their office shut behind the Commissioner. "Really, she definitely had a good childhood full of warmth and rainbows, can't you tell?"

"Oh yeah, totally a woman with intense maternal instincts. We should start calling her Mama Maria from now on." Nao said as she hopped backwards onto Natsuki's wooden desk and watched her friend with concerned eyes. "Actually she'd probably murder us," Nao added as she thought over the 'Mama Maria' idea.

"Mm," Natsuki agreed as she opened her eyes only slightly so that she could peer up at Nao. "I have no idea how it got so bad this fast. I left my apartment with a small headache, I drive up to this building with it slightly worse, and I walk into our office with a pounding skull."

"Maybe you should get it checked out," Nao suggested. "Are you feeling better at all?"

Natsuki, who _was _feeling a little better, managed a nod. "Yeah. Weird though, do pills normally work that fast?"

The redhead shook her head. "Nope," she answered as she ran her hand through Natsuki's hair. Natsuki smiled contently and closed her eyes once more.

"Thanks," she murmured. "That feels good."

"That _would _be the point," Nao replied. "Man your head feels like it's on fire."

"It feels worse when your brain is encased in it," Natsuki said with a sigh. "Anyways," she still didn't move her head up from her wooden desk. "What's the news on Sergey Wang's kidnapping?" Natsuki asked.

Detective Zhang, still running her slender fingers through Natsuki's hair, shrugged. "We have no idea where he is. We know the men that took him and attacked you were Clercuzio's men, though. I suppose Sergey had some urgent family business to attend to."

Natsuki managed a chuckle. The pain in her head was beginning to ebb away, the flames only barely flickered now and she was left with a dull throb. "I guess them kidnapping him agrees with his story about being followed… sort of. There's also the fact that he _is _a Clercuzio family member. So did he betray them? Do they know he came to us and were afraid he would tell us the mob's deep dark secret?" Natsuki was really just thinking out loud, and Nao always listened.

_"Oooh_ I love it when you talk detective-y, Kruger," Nao cooed. She got a small chuckle from Natsuki, who finally sat up—slowly—and relaxed back into her chair. She glanced at Nao and offered the redhead a lopsided grin. And that _smile. _It was so _sexy _it practically turned Nao's insides to Jell-O. She'd never admit that of course. "Stop smiling at me like a moron and keep going, you're on a roll."

Natsuki rubbed at her face with her hands and blinked a few times. The light was no longer harsh on her eyes. And she felt a hundred percent better. _That was fast, _Natsuki thought. _But I'm not going to question it. I'll just be grateful. _

"Well, I also think it's odd those men came up to our car."

"How is that odd? They didn't want witnesses so they tried to get rid of us."

"True but…" Natsuki ran her tongue along her bottom lip, the one she had bit during the worst jolts of pain. "Why didn't they just shoot me through the glass?"

"Your windows are bulletproof."

"But _they _don't know that," Natsuki said as she met the eyes of her partner. "It was… like they didn't _want _to kill us." _Or more specifically, me. I don't think they cared if Nao lived or died. _

Nao's brow furrowed and she leaned back over Natsuki's desk some more as she too tried to figure this out. "You think maybe they knew we'd be there and that they wanted to kidnap us too?"

"It's possible," Natsuki commented. "Maybe Sergey faked his own kidnapping so that he didn't look guilty."

Nao frowned. "Sure, sure, but there's one problem with your theory, Detective."

Natsuki sighed. "What is it?"

"Why on _Earth _would the Clercuzio family bother kidnapping either me or you? We're just city detectives. It makes no sense. Besides, Sergey looked pretty freaked out if he was just faking it." Nao leaned forward and tilted Natsuki's chin up with her pointer finger. Eyes like emeralds met with eyes like peridot. "Natsuki."

"Yes?"

Nao brought her lips down on Natsuki's and they kissed, slow and sensual. A few seconds into it and Nao broke the kiss, their lips hovering near one another's. "Never worry me again like that… like yesterday."

"Sorry," Natsuki murmured as she cupped Nao's cheeks with her hands and brought the redhead to her lips once more. Nao's lips had a hint of cinnamon on them. Natsuki found that rather fitting for some reason.

Nao moved her hands from the edge of the desk to Natsuki's shoulders for support, while Natsuki weaved her fingers into Nao's dark red locks. _Soft, _was the only word in Natsuki's mind. It described Nao's lips perfectly.

Both Natsuki and Nao feared their kiss. It was much too slow, much too driven by feeling to be mere 'fooling around' as they had both thought it was the day before. When they finally pulled apart they stared into each other's eyes. Not in a romantic way but in a confused, '_Why do I like you?' _way.

"Natsuki," Nao said as she planted one more delicate kiss to Natsuki's lips before straightening on Natsuki's desk and staring down at her partner once more. "I think we're dating now."

Natsuki too sat back in her chair and watched Nao curiously. "Yeah, okay." They both regarded each other with curiosity… and something else. There was a definite attraction there, there were definitely feelings there. "But it's a secret," Natsuki pointed out. "We're technically not allowed to date because we're work partne—"

_Briiing, briiiiing! _The sound of the phone interrupted Natsuki and she instead turned to look at the phone halfway between her desk and Nao's.

"Yeah, yeah, Kruger," Nao dismissed her as she hopped off Natsuki's desk and sauntered over to the phone. She lifted it to the side of her head. "You've reached the office of Detective Kruger and Detective Zhang…"

Natsuki watched Nao's face and smiled when Nao's lips curved downwards in a frown. That meant they were going to get some action.

"We're on our way," Nao muttered as she hung up the phone and nodded to Natsuki. "Get sexy, Kruger, we've got work to do."

"I'm already sexy," Natsuki mumbled as she lifted from her chair and pulled her black pea coat off its hook. She slid it on and glanced over at Nao, who already had her dark grey one on.

The redhead's eyes looked Natsuki over as if she were testing the validity of Natsuki's previous statement. "Yeah, you're right. My mistake." She strode towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Natsuki was driving again. She didn't mind, she would have come up with some excuse to drive even if Nao's car _hadn't _been in the shop.

"So why's your car in the shop again?" Natsuki asked as she turned onto the street the jewelry store was on, the Peugeot's wheels screeching as she did so.

"As I said, stains," Nao replied, her fingers gripping to the sides of her car seat in case Natsuki's maniacal driving skills threw her into the window again.

"And did the car consent to that?"

"Oh, she's not _that _type of car. She's pretty fast and quite the looker, but she's a real lady," Nao replied without missing a beat.

Natsuki snickered and gave her partner a sidelong glance. "Good to know."

They really weren't in any rush to get to the bank, the crime had already been done, they were just there to investigate.

Natsuki parallel parked her beautiful Peugeot right in front of the jewelry store. She was sure there were several jewelry stores on this street but this one _had _to be the one. The whole glass window next to the entrance was smashed in and broken shards littered the sidewalk.

Both detectives exchanged glances as they surveyed the damage to the outside. "Someone didn't want to bother using the door," Natsuki said.

"That same someone clearly has a hulk complex or something," Nao said as she leaned in and touched a jagged shard of glass with the tip of her gloved finger. It was still stuck in the frame of the window and hadn't fallen to the sidewalk like the rest of it just yet. Nao gave it a wiggle. "He—"

"Or she," Natsuki interjected, gaining her an annoyed look from over her partner's shoulder.

"He _or she," _Nao glared at Natsuki then turned back to the window, "Didn't have to break the entire window did he?" She flicked the jagged piece off and watched it fall to the sidewalk.

"Seems pretty flashy to me, you're right." Natsuki then looked _into _the jewelry store. It was empty save two police officers and one disgruntled looking man in a finely tailored business suit. Natsuki assumed him to be the owner. Looks like business was good.

"Let's take a look inside and find out what happened," Nao suggested as she walked towards the entrance. Natsuki followed after her, her eyes only briefly running over the sign that read: _Jackson Street Jewelers._

The inside of the jewelry store was just as destroyed as the display window in front. Every display case was thrown onto the floor, their protective glass broken and laying in pieces on the ground. The ugly carpet was just as littered with pieces of glass as the sidewalk outside. The odd thing, Natsuki noticed, was that there were also pieces of jewelry all over the ground.

"They didn't take all the jewelry?" Natsuki wondered out loud as she realized there was more than enough jewelry on the ground to fit in all the display cases. Had they only taken one thing? Usually more than half of the jewelry store's supply was taken in burglaries.

"They didn't take _anything!" _The man in the business suit barked. Natsuki and Nao exchanged annoyed glances before walking towards the man and the two police officers.

"I'm Detective Kruger and this is my partner, Detective Zhang." Natsuki gestured to Nao, who gave a curt nod. "So… what do you mean they took nothing? Do you have the security tapes?" She thought on that for a second. These days, it was probably a security disc of some type.

The jeweler, a man with bronze skin and a dark goatee speckled with white, nodded. "Yes, yes I gave _them," _he gestured to the two police officers, "the disc." Yup, security _disc. _

One police officer, one Natsuki and Nao recognized as Kazuya Krau, gave them a weak smile and nodded. "He says nothing is missing… but we think he should check again. The culprits wouldn't have broken in and stolen nothing."

Natsuki nodded and looked towards the jeweler. "Your name, sir?"

"I'm Mr. Aakar," came the impatient reply. The man was even tapping his foot.

Nao jotted that down and looked towards Natsuki, who smiled at her and then turned back to Mr. Aakar. "So you're sure nothing was taken?"

"I'm sure," the man nodded, the light from above reflecting off his bald head. "I just did inventory while these morons," he thumb-pointed to Officer Krau and the other cop they didn't know, "talked the whole time."

Natsuki sighed and glanced at Kazuya, who frowned and rolled his eyes. Natsuki then looked around the destroyed store again. "Was there anyone who didn't like you Mr. Aakar?"

"Of course not."

Nao snickered. _"Really?" _She gave him a pointed look, as if she didn't believe him. "No one hates your guts? You sure?"

The man's already dark skin darkened even more as he glared at the smug looking redhead. "I'm _sure," _he said through gritted teeth. Deciding that Natsuki was the most helpful cop so far, he looked back to her. "I have no idea who would do this… who would destroy my store and steal nothing?"

"So someone or more than one person broke in here… the _loud _way, bashed the store around, and then stole nothing?" Natsuki shook her head as she thought it over. She then looked up at Kazuya as he approached. The young man held out a disc to her.

"This is the disc from the one security camera," he explained as he pointed to the one camera. It was hoisted just behind the counter where Mr. Aakar probably worked. "There's a security computer in one of the back rooms. We decided to wait until you got here to watch it, Detectives."

Natsuki took hold of the disc, looked at it, and then looked at Nao who shrugged. "Okay then," Natsuki said as she looked from Mr. Aakar to the two police officers. "Let's take a look then."

Nao followed behind Natsuki, who followed behind Kazuya and Mr. Aakar to one of the doors in the back. There were actually two doors. They took the one on the right. The other police officer was left in the front of the store to make sure no one came in.

The room they were in was tiny and blank. With plain white walls and a grey linoleum floor, it was hardly cozy. The only thing _in _this room was a desk with a practically ancient looking computer on it. Next to it was a phone and some papers. The chair in front of it was one of those cheap foldable kinds.

Natsuki didn't discriminate though, and sat down in it without a problem. "Okay here we go," she said as she slipped the disc into the computer's drive. As it loaded up, Natsuki turned to Kazuya, "Don't you think it's weird they didn't steal the disc?"

He shrugged. "They didn't steal anything else so why would they steal the disc?"

"We can still charge them for vandalism," Nao pointed out. "They did wreck the entire store."

Mr. Aakar gave an aggravated whimper from behind them, and all three police turned to look at him. He shook his head and pointed back to the screen. "It's loading, pay attention damn it!"

Natsuki thought he was about to explode. She couldn't blame the poor guy. His store _was _entirely ruined after all. With a sigh, Natsuki turned back to the recording. It was now playing on the computer screen.

"Hit fast forward," Mr. Aakar demanded. "All of this was during my workday yesterday and they didn't break in until sometime last night."

Natsuki did as she was told and fast-forwarded until around four in the morning. Two figures, just shadows on the screen, were outside the store in front of the glass window. Natsuki's eyes narrowed and her face leaned towards the computer screen.

Suddenly, one of the figures on the other side of the window crashed through it. She blinked when she realized he wasn't wearing any kind of disguise. There he was, his face and everything. Finding this guy would be easy.

_Especially _because he had a long horn on his head. Like a damn unicorn. How many people had horns on their head? Yeah, this guy would be easy to find.

"Okay, guy with a horn on his head," Nao said nonchalantly. "He looks like a brainless moron… no surprise there."

"A metahuman," Natsuki whispered. "I've never seen or read about this guy though. He's new to the villainy career path, you think?"

"I guess but I wonder how he hides his horn… unless it's a recent addition to his skull," Nao replied, her head almost resting on Natsuki's shoulder as she too leaned forward to get a better look. "Maybe he got bitten by a radioactive rhino."

"Will you two shut up and _tell me you can catch these guys?" _Mr. Aakar growled.

Natsuki and Nao exchanged smug looks before turning back to the screen. The second figure had stepped in through the now destroyed window. This figure was definitely female, and when she stepped into the light…

"Holy shit," Kazuya breathed. "That's Silver Specter!" He pointed a finger to the figure, and Natsuki knew he was right.

The woman was a known villain. It was also known she was some type of magic-based metahuman. She may even be from another _world, _no one really knew.

"What's her power again?" Nao asked as the woman clad in silver, white, and black began trashing the store along with horn guy.

"She has a death wail," Natsuki replied. "Or something like that. Apparently all she has to do is open her mouth and screech and the sound waves are so powerful you get knocked backwards and become disoriented."

"Fantastic," Nao muttered. "And she wanted some jewelry for her narwhal boyfriend?"

Natsuki snickered. "Maybe. His horn could use some decoration…"

They all watched as the Silver Specter and the nameless, horned villain trashed the store. They noticed that Mr. Aakar was correct… nothing was stolen. However, the two villains were _definitely _looking for something.

"Sir," Natsuki said, her eyes glued to the screen. "Do you have anything of great value that was _not _for sale?" The two villains in the videotape, after clearly not finding what they were looking for, exchanged some words before heading towards the counter of the store.

Mr. Aakar didn't answer. Instead he watched as the two villains disappeared behind the counter. The video camera only watched what was in front of the counter, so all other rooms in his store were not watched with the security camera.

"No," the jewelry storeowner uttered as he turned from the screen and darted out of the room.

Natsuki pushed away from the desk, causing the chair to scrape the floor. She then dashed after him and found he had gone into the _other _door behind the counter. This must be where Silver Specter and horn guy went.

This room was very similar to the other. It was small and undecorated. The only things in it were some marked boxes, another door with a restroom symbol on it, and a safe in the way back corner of the room. Mr. Aakar was already knelt down in front of it, his fingers twirling the lock to its right combination.

"Mr. Aakar…" Natsuki said as she stopped just behind him. Nao and Kazuya were behind her. "You think they stole what was in your safe?" Natsuki asked. Her eyes darted briefly over to the security alarm system on the wall near the safe.

"No, no," he growled. "If they stole it…" he let out a frustrated groan, "I should've known," he said. "I should've _known _they would come for this. How did they know I had it?"

"How did they know you had _what?" _Natsuki asked.

The safe door swung open with a pop. Mr. Aakar let out a surprised yelp and then a happy sigh as he reached in and pulled out a large, cloth-covered item. A small string was wrapped around the cloth to keep it tied to the mystery item.

He turned around and watched the confused faces of the two detectives and the one police officer. Mr. Aakar was all smiles now, grumpy attitude long gone. The bad guys hadn't stolen his precious.

"The city's mayor, Mayor Viola, was paying me loads of money to hide this diamond."

"Of course," Nao sighed. "It's always a goddamned diamond…"

Natsuki groaned. _Two points for the overused mineral involved in a major theft attempt._

Mr. Aakar glared at both the detectives. Kazuya just looked confused. "Mayor Viola was able to pay for it so that Windbloom can gain some more tourist attraction. It's to be put in the Windbloom Museum tomorrow."

Nao lifted a brow. "They're putting a _rock _in a museum?"

"It's a _diamond!" _He growled. "A legendary—"

"Let me guess," Natsuki said as she tapped her pen against her skull. "It's some giant diamond that was said to belong to some ancient king or queen, right? And then the diamond disappeared when the king or queen was killed, right? _And then _people killed themselves looking for this giant ass diamond until everyone just gave up, _right?" _

"How did you know--?"

Natsuki and Nao threw their hands up and sighed. "What crime cartoon show _doesn't _have that episode?" Nao wanted to know. "So I guess they found the 'legendary diamond' or some stupid crap like that and they're putting it in a history museum tomorrow? To attract more tourism?"

Kazuya chimed in with, "Who would travel to Windbloom City just to see a rock?"

"It's not a rock!" Aakar yelled, his grip tightening on the diamond.

"Now the question is," Natsuki said. "If they came in here, obviously searching for this ro—_diamond, _then why didn't they take it?"

Her answer came from behind her. "Because we wanted to wait around so that baldy over there could open it for us."

Natsuki, Nao, and Kazuya all turned around. There in the doorway was the horned man. He wore a white ribbed tank, loose black pants, and shoes that made him look like he was ready to go hiking… or to step on someone's throat. His bare arms were covered in all kinds of colorful tattoos. Classic villain look. _Three points…_

"Now hand over the diamond," the villain said as he stepped into the room. It was then that Natsuki realized how damn _tall _he was. Or wait, did the horn just make him look taller? It was at least twelve inches long and stemmed from the top of his head, which was covered in shaggy brown hair. His torso and biceps also looked very muscled. It was hard to tell if his legs were equally ripped due to the somewhat baggy pants, but Natsuki didn't doubt it for a second.

Natsuki looked at Aakar, who hugged the wrapped diamond to his chest and shook his head, eyes wide. "Give him the diamond," Natsuki demanded. She paused. "Wait, actually don't." She then reached for her gun, as did Nao and Kazuya, and they pointed it at the horned man near the door. "Hands up," Natsuki yelled.

The villain, who Natsuki had realized was unarmed, merely grinned at them. That was never a good thing. He shrugged. "Have it your way," he said, gruff tone nonchalant as he began walking backwards. When he was out the doorway, he stepped aside and Silver Specter strode in.

Silver Specter was like a ghost. With long, wavy pure white hair, and black skull makeup painted on her face, she looked like she was ready to go trick-or-treating. She was wearing a skin-tight black costume with a skeleton painted over it to match her face makeup. Her pupils were a milky white. She wasn't blind, but she may have been dead. There were rumors she was from the netherworld, where ever _that _is.

Now Natsuki and Nao exchanged worried glances. Kazuya looked like he was about to piss himself. Aakar was backing up so that he was crouched in the corner beside his safe.

When Silver Specter spoke, her voice was cold, raspy, and sounded like she was a mile away. "Detective Kruger…" Natsuki's eyes widened at the sound of her name on such a creature's lips. This thing wasn't human. Hell, she probably wasn't even _meta_human. Maybe she _was _from a different world. "You will join me soon… I can see you… with the rest of us… in our darkness…" Those ghostly eyes then turned to Nao. The specter's lips turned into a small devilish smile. "But you, Nao Zhang, are already with us."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "What? Shut up!" She then fired two shots towards the villain.

She was met with a screech that not only made her feel like ripping off her ears, but sent her and everyone else into the wall in the back. Natsuki's back hit the wall with a thud and she fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ow," she grumbled as she got up. She glanced to her left and saw the security alarm blinking on the wall. She jumped to her feet and pressed her finger to the red button. Suddenly the alarm system cried out and Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. She turned back around to see Silver Specter approaching Aakar, clearly unperturbed by the alarm's racket. "Back up is on the way, bitch," Natsuki declared proudly.

The Silver Specter stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head to stare at Natsuki with those empty eyes. "You'll already be dead before then." She then gestured for horn boy to take on Natsuki.

Natsuki glanced at him and then searched the floor with her eyes for her pistol. She must've dropped it when Silver Specter unleashed her death wail, or _whatever _the hell that had been. Kazuya was faking unconsciousness, that much was obvious. It hadn't been _that _bad of a blast. Nao was already standing up, she still had her pistol but she was busy aiming it on Silver Specter, who was holding Aakar up off the ground by his collar.

Natsuki looked back at the horned villain and snickered. "So was your mother the unicorn or--?"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he charged forward. He bent his body so that his face was facing the ground as he charged and his horn was pointed to Natsuki. If he hadn't been planning on skewering her, she probably would've found it quite comical.

Natsuki dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him when he was close enough. He fell forward onto his face and then stood up almost instantly. Natsuki mentally winced. Looks like he was going to be harder to take down than she thought.

Natsuki glanced at Nao who was now weaponless and on the ground, possibly unconscious. Silver Specter was ignoring Natsuki once more and trying to get the diamond from Aakar who was kicking the villainess in the chest.

"Hey, Detective!" Natsuki turned and her face was met with horn guy's fist. She took the blow but recovered quickly with her own punch. It landed square in the man's face. He barely flinched. It was Natsuki's fist that now hurt.

The horned man grabbed Natsuki by the collar and lifted her up off the ground. Her feet were kicking underneath her, until she decided to kick _him _in the abdomen. This seemed to hurt him a bit more, so Natsuki threw kick after kick until he threw her to the ground again.

Natsuki rolled and then pushed herself up off the ground. She landed right next to her pistol and she reached for it.

"My, I _do _have good timing," Scarlet Fox said as she strode into the room and instantly lunged for Silver Specter, who had been busy staring at the wrapped diamond in her clutches.

Shizuru would have helped Natsuki first, but Silver Specter had looked like she was about to kill Aakar, not to mention she had already taken down Nao who was only just beginning to wake up.

Silver Specter let out a screech, but Shizuru forced the white-haired woman to face to the side so that the sound waves hit the wall instead of Shizuru. "I've had reports of you being in the neighborhood, Silver Specter," Shizuru informed the struggling villainess. "It's awfully rude that you didn't drop by to say '_hi,'" _Shizuru slammed her fist into the costumed woman's cheek and then glanced over at Natsuki.

Natsuki was actually doing quite well dodging the man Shizuru had come to know as 'Toro.' He was a relatively new metahuman… the horn had grown over a short period of a month. Alyssa had been looking into it. Metahumans that aren't born with the metagene that gave them their powers or mutations always had to be investigated.

Scarlet Fox turned back to Silver Specter, whose creepy, milky pupils seemed to look into her soul. The villainess opened her mouth and let out a ghostly screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard but a hundred times worse. Shizuru flew backwards and rolled into a kneeling position. She wasted no time in jumping to her feet and charging the white-haired witch, who was already on her feet and walking towards her, the diamond left on the ground near the safe.

They collided and Silver Specter went down kicking and punching. Shizuru was once more on top of the villain, her gloved hand forcing the ghostly woman's mouth to face the wall again. "Why do you want the diamond?" Shizuru asked calmly. "To sell?"

Natsuki couldn't hear what Silver Specter's response was. She was much too busy playing bullfighter. What was the word… _matador? _Natsuki dodged being stabbed by the guy's horn again and found that all their cat and mouse had ended with her out the door and him in the room with an unconscious Nao and Kazuya and also a still fighting Scarlet Fox and Silver Specter.

Toro didn't care and he ran after Natsuki, who blinked, turned, and ran in the opposite direction. She hopped over the main counter and then darted across the glittering jewels and glass shards towards the broken window, which she then jumped through and ran into the street.

She knew Toro had followed her out into the street when she heard the terrified screams of civilians. Toro was one scary looking guy. Natsuki turned around and faced him. Only a city street separated them now. Cars came to a screeching halt when the drivers saw Toro in the road. Natsuki noticed there were police cars with their lights on parked nearby. The officers had been on their way to the jewelry store when they saw Natsuki run out of the store, closely followed by some mutant with a giant horn on his head. They were now hiding behind their cars, guns pointed at Toro.

"Stop or we'll shoot!" They yelled at the bullman.

Natsuki snickered and folded her arms. "Gotcha," she said as she gave Toro a wink.

Toro, realizing he had been tricked out into the open, growled and began stomping the ground with one foot… like a bull before it charged. Natsuki frowned slightly. He wasn't seriously going to--?

Toro let out a snarl. He meant business.

"Shit," Natsuki murmured, her gun instantly lifting to point at the man…unicorn…thing. She had grabbed her pistol when Toro had thrown her right next to it. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be anyways? Unicorn Boy?"

"Oh, _har, har. Another_ horn joke. Never heard _that _one before." He growled as he charged, putting his head forward as if he were about to ram her like a bull… or a rabid unicorn.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she quickly rolled to the side. Successfully dodging the villain, she quickly rolled up into a crouched position. "Was it something I said?" she asked the horrified civilian next to her, who looked at her like she was insane before pointing at the stampeding villain again and darting away as quickly as possible. Natsuki, totally getting a kick out of this, snickered before bolting forward, jumping, landing a foot to his forehead, and then kicked off into the air. This sent the villain to fall forward and land flat on his face, while Natsuki rolled in the air and then landed easily on the ground.

She quickly stood up, turned around, and pointed her gun at the man who was just beginning to stand up. He rubbed at his forehead and turned around, his eyes blazing.

"My name is_ Toro, _and you, lady cop, are going to die for messing with my plans."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Again with the lame villain lines. Really, is no one original these da--?"

Just then, Silver Specter came flying through the large broken window, as if she had just been thrown. She hit the street hard and rolled until the sidewalk stopped her. Scarlet Fox stepped out of the window with such elegance and grace that you couldn't tell she just threw a super villain through a window. "My," Shizuru cooed, "that was quite the fall, Silver Specter."

Silver Specter slowly stood up. It was obvious she was getting exhausted. The way she walked towards Shizuru was also off, as if she was severely injured or hurt. Scarlet Fox just waited for Specter to get close enough to use a ghost wail. Shizuru, who was anticipating this, rolled to the side, stood up, and then lunged at the recovering Specter.

Natsuki and Toro both were watching the two capes fight… until they remembered they were supposed to be having their own fight. "ENOUGH!" Toro yelled as he lowered his head again once more, kicked the ground beneath him as if he were a bull, and charged once more.

"Bulls have two horns," Natsuki mumbled as she fired two shots. They both hit his horn. One hit the top the horn, sending him reeling backwards in a panic, and the other bounced off, having hit the horn at its base where it was the thickest, and therefore the strongest.

Toro sat up and screamed in pain as his hands lifted to touch his horn, which had split in half thanks to Natsuki's bullet. "YOU BITCH!" He yelled, his fingers touching the now chipped and painful horn. "You broke it! You broke my horn!"

A barely noticeable smirk formed on Natsuki's lips. "Oops?" She said as she pulled handcuffs from her belt and swung them around her finger nonchalantly as she began to saunter over. The bull—_unicorn _villain was still howling in pain and cursing in what was probably Spanish.

Scarlet Fox tossed the unconscious Silver Specter aside and turned to see Kruger's progress. She blinked in surprise as her eyes followed the detective, who was walking calmly towards the villain as if this were an everyday occurrence. _Has she fought a cape before? _Shizuru wondered in awe. Few humans could take on metahumans.

Toro finally stopped whining, though his cheeks were tear-stained, and looked up when a figure was blocking the sun and casting a shadow over him. "You," he hissed at the detective, who arched a brow in response.

"Name's Kruger, and you're under arrest," Natsuki declared proudly, to which the surrounding civilians burst out in cheers.

"Says you!" Toro shouted as he made to stand up. Natsuki quickly pointed her gun on him, his forehead slamming into it as he came to an abrupt halt.

"You were saying?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru, having left Silver Specter with a policeman, approached Natsuki and came to a stop beside the detective. She eyed Toro with a bored expression, her focus instantly being drawn to his now jagged and uneven stump of a 'horn.' Had Kruger really shot it in half? Good _aim! _

"Nice job," Shizuru said sincerely. Natsuki thought the woman sounded impressed.

"Thanks," she said as she gave the costumed woman a sidelong glance. God she was attractive. Natsuki then looked over her shoulder (gun still on Toro's forehead) to see Silver Specter being handcuffed by a policeman. "Nice job yourself there, Fox."

"I try," Shizuru purred as she sent Natsuki a smug smile, her eyelids slightly lowered to amplify her naturally seductive eyes. "Now, will you handcuff him so I may get you something to drink?"

Natsuki lifted a brow, wondering if that was the equivalent to 'let's get coffee?' Which was the equivalent to 'You, me, date?' She then turned back to Toro, who looked like a small child now that he was pouting and looking upset. "Sure," Natsuki said to Shizuru as she bent down and handcuffed Toro, knowing full well he wouldn't try anything now that policemen and Scarlet Fox surrounded him.

Natsuki stood back up and then waved to Toro as he was being tugged away to a police cruiser. "Nice guy. Shame we never got to know each other more," she said with a small sigh. Shizuru giggled and interlocked her arm with Kruger's, who looked at it and gave a goofy smile. "You shouldn't do that," she said with an apologetic look. "The media might get the wrong idea. We were already together in the news three days ago."

"Ah, that is quite right," Shizuru said as she released Natsuki's arm. "I am quite impressed," she added, to which Natsuki smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." Natsuki's deep green eyes stared into equally deep depths of crimson. _God she must be GORGEOUS under that mask. I mean I like it on, but I can only imagine what's underneath. _

Shizuru returned the smile. "Well as I've said, I am quite impressed. Rarely do we see normal humans taking on metahumans."

Natsuki frowned slightly at that and then looked past Shizuru again to where the police cruiser with Silver Specter in it was driving away. Her gaze returned to Shizuru's. "You took down Silver Specter didn't you?" She pointed out. "And… the world is pretty sure you don't have any powers."

Shizuru leaned her cheek into her gloved palm. "Mm," she hummed, "you are quite correct, Detective." She then turned to eye the approaching windstorm of reporters. "I seem to forget that sometimes," she admitted. She turned to Natsuki, who was also eyeing the reporters with displeasure. "If you run now, you won't have to deal with them."

At that, Natsuki blinked. "_Me _run? Shouldn't you be the one running? I mean you can still jet before they bother you and all."

Shizuru glanced at the approaching crowd once more. They must have noticed the look in Shizuru's eyes, the one that meant she was about to run off before they could get to her. In response, their professionalism completely dropped and they all broke into full-out runs, clawing and shoving at each other to get to her first. It reminded Shizuru of lions, hyenas, and vultures, all trying to get to the same carcass.

She cringed at her own thought. _I am not a carcass, _she reminded herself as she gave Natsuki a wink and blew the now slightly blushing detective a kiss before running towards her motorcycle, jumping on it, and speeding away. _I smell much too good to be a carcass._

The reporters all swarmed around Natsuki instead, not wanting to waste any time complaining about the fact that they had missed the Scarlet Fox. Natsuki rolled her eyes at Nao, who was snickering at her while leaning against the Peugeot, and then turned to face the onslaught of cameras and the dazzling smiles of at least a dozen reporters.

"Are you a cape?" One of them asked.

"No," Natsuki answered, her brow furrowed. "I'm just a detective."

"Are you aware you just took on a superpowered villain? A metahuman?"

"Well if having a weird horn on your head counts as superpowered…"

"Do _you _have any powers? Are _you_ a metahuman?"

"No," Natsuki replied. "You don't need to have powers to be a hero," she stated loudly. She then mentally winced. "Not saying I _am _a hero or anything, but the Scarlet Fox—"

"Oh how _modest _and _humble _she is!" One of the reporters cooed. "Tell me, are there any romantic relations between you and the Scarlet Fox? If I remember correctly, she saved you from a burning building three days ago…"

This set off murmuring and excited chattering as all the reporters remembered just why Natsuki's name sounded so familiar.

"DETECTIVE KRUGER!" One yelled, and Natsuki squinted to see who in the crowd had yelled her name.

"Uh, yeah?"

"How long have you and the Scarlet Fox been dating?"

"I only met her three days ago!" Natsuki barked. "And we're _not _dating. I'm… I'm not single," Natsuki said, not sure she wanted to admit her sexuality on national television just yet. It wasn't the world's business anyways. Natsuki cast Nao a glance, and smiled when Nao looked deeply touched by the admittance.

The reporters all look disappointed. "So will you be joining the Valkyries as a sidekick?" One asked.

"No," Natsuki chuckled. "Listen, what you all saw here today was me just doing my job. I'm a detective. I don't sit around waiting for capes to show up to save the day, I handle it myself. I didn't do anything extraordinary. My partner, Detective Zhang, would've done the same thing." Natsuki sent a warm look to Nao, who lifted a brow in response and smiled back. Natsuki turned back to the crowd. "I guess you're all just used to it when a cape is doing it, but I think you've forgotten who the non-flashy heroes are."

"Who?"

Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "The non-costumed heroes. We wear uniforms, not colorful costumes."

* * *

Scarlet Fox watched the news report for the third time in a row. Alyssa, feeling annoyed as Shizuru was sitting at _her _super computer, frowned and pouted like a 12 year old.

"Are you _done _yet? You've watched that report a bazillion times."

Shizuru froze on Natsuki's face as she was sending Nao a warm smile. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Shizuru murmured. She turned to Alyssa, who looked smug for some reason. "What is it?" Shizuru asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"Oh, nothing," Alyssa reassured her friend though her smile never left. "What's so interesting about this, anyways?" She asked as she turned to look at the computer's screen, not surprised to see a freeze frame of Natsuki there. "She sort of disses us."

Running her tongue along her bottom lip, Shizuru turned to watch the screen as well. She hit play.

_"I guess you're all just used to it when the cape is doing it, but I think you've forgotten who the non-flashy heroes are."_

_"Who?"_

_"The non-costumed heroes. We wear uniforms, not colorful costumes."_

Shizuru frowned slightly. "She has a point though. The media focuses too much attention on capes when they should be focusing on other stories as well. Like… just last week that policeman pulled four kids out of a burning vehicle. Where was his big news article? His action figures?"

"He gets _paid," _Alyssa pointed out. "We don't. We're taking our sweet ass time to do this. It's not a _job _for us, Shizuru. It's our _lifestyle. _There's a difference."

Shizuru hummed in response and decided to give Alyssa her comfy computer chair back. The blonde quickly reclaimed her throne and rolled forward towards her large keyboard. The interview was closed and Alyssa turned to look at her friend, who was now spaced out, looking towards the horizon. "She's _talented _though. _Too _talented. It's almost as if she controlled where her bullets went. It was all… _too _perfect."

"What are you suggesting?" Shizuru asked quietly as she turned. Alyssa smiled, loving it when Shizuru didn't wear the mask. It was like staring upon someone so perfectly and carefully put together that Alyssa _had _to believe in God. _Something _had to design a creature so perfect, so divine.

"I'm _suggesting," _Alyssa said as she turned, "that we should check into her family tree and see if she has any capes we should know about."

"Her parents are both dead," Shizuru said, "I already looked them up."

"Yeah, murdered. Murderer never found, suspicious causes of death, _and _no one could understand why they would be murdered."

"No one could imagine why they'd be the target of an attack?" Shizuru asked.

"Nope. Meaning they were either the world's _nicest _people on the planet or they were _really _good at seeming that way. And you and I both know that the only people that _seem _really average are always the most interesting."

"You think her parents were capes?" Shizuru asked, her eyes widening.

"Maybe? She was young so they might not have trusted her enough to tell her yet," Alyssa replied as she brought up a picture of Saeko Kruger, detective turned schoolteacher. "Of course, I'm just guessing here. Kruger has shown no signs of being a metahuman so… this is all me just being overly suspicious. I mean, after all, how many non-powered people are _that _talented?"

Shizuru sighed. "You don't need to have powers to—"

"I know, I know, I'm just saying that _in most cases, _someone as talented at taking people down as Kruger turn out to be metahumans or capes in their secret identit—"

Their eyes quickly lifted to meet each other's.

"She might already be a cape," Shizuru whispered. "We brushed that idea off before but now… maybe she _is _one."

Alyssa nodded and instantly turned back to the computer, her fingers flying across the keyboard as she began typing in words too fast for Shizuru to even comprehend. She finally sat back and folded her arms. "Computer," she said.

_"Yes, Golden Hawk?" _came the robotic sounding voice.

Alyssa smirked. "Bring up the biographies and profiles of every superhero…" Alyssa looked at Shizuru and shrugged, "_and _supervillain in Windbloom City."

Shizuru frowned. "You're searching the supervillains as well?"

"You can never be too careful," Alyssa replied with a shrug, her eyes being drawn to the large screen as the computer instantly began loading over a hundred profiles per minute. "This might take all night."

"When did the computer learn how to talk?" Shizuru wondered out loud.

"Since I programmed it to about a minute ago," came the simple answer. "All the _cool _super computers in the TV shows do it…" she murmured with a slight pout when Shizuru giggled at her from behind a hand.

Shizuru finished giggling and then patted Alyssa on the head—much to the blonde's chagrin—before turning and waltzing over to the couch, which she practically collapsed onto. Oh it felt _good _to sink into the furniture. She sprawled out on it, something Alyssa found both rather endearing and completely uncharacteristic of the mayor's daughter.

The brunette let out a content sigh. "It feels nice to just relax," she said loudly so that Alyssa, who was halfway across the room, could hear her.

Alyssa nodded as she began clicking through profiles. "Yeah," she said a few moments delayed, only realizing after her nod that Shizuru couldn't see it. "You deserve a break. Especially after taking a beating from Silver Specter."

Alyssa's ears were met with a groan, to which the blonde chuckled. "She's _horrendous," _Shizuru exclaimed, her eyes closing and a forearm falling over her forehead. One leg was hanging off the side of the couch, the other was folded and leaning against the backrest as Shizuru lay down across the plush seats. _I could sleep here, _she thought as she let out another sigh.

"I was watching the fight from the street's security cameras," Alyssa informed her, though Shizuru already assumed that. "It was actually kind of cute."

"What was?" Shizuru asked, not seeing how having her eardrums bitch-slapped qualified as _cute. _

"You and Kruger… you guys didn't do it at the same time, but every few seconds you'd look over to make sure the other was okay," Alyssa explained easily as she clicked through Black Widow's profile with a scowl. _"She's definitely not THIS bitch…" _Alyssa muttered.

Shizuru's eyes opened and she found herself staring up through a glass window in their ceiling. A sunroof? When had they gotten that installed? The sky was a perfect shade of blue, not a cloud in the sky. Shizuru smiled and thought of Kruger. "She's a nice girl," she said after a moment.

"Same age as you," Alyssa mentioned.

"Well it would be odd to say she is a nice _woman,_ would it not?" Shizuru pointed out, her tone a little snappish.

Alyssa mulled this over briefly before chirping, "I see your point. It doesn't flow as nicely as _nice girl._"

"Precisely," Shizuru murmured as she closed her eyes again and imagined herself sinking deeper into the furniture, as if there were nothing below it except _more _plush cushions. "Her eyes are wonderful. Especially with the dark hair, don't you agree?"

Alyssa, smiling to herself as she recognized her friend's tone, merely hummed in response.

"It's so _black," _Shizuru continued. "So her green eyes look even brighter."

"Yup."

"Her body is quite amazing too. Have you not noticed? I wonder how often she works out…" Shizuru trailed off, her mind now taking her to a sweaty Kruger in workout shorts and a tight tank top. She barely _noticed _she was even having these thoughts. Then again, picturing girls in her head was rather commonplace with Shizuru.

"Do you now?" Alyssa asked as she stifled a chuckle.

Shizuru, sensing the sarcasm in her friend's voice, frowned and sat up. She looked over her shoulder at the blonde woman. "_What _is it?" Shizuru asked in her slightly annoyed tone.

"Nothing, nothing," Alyssa said in a playful voice. "Nothing at all."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes at her friend's back but gave up when it became apparent Alyssa wasn't going to turn around from her computer screen to see Shizuru's glare. Now that Shizuru was sitting up, she decided she could turn on the TV.

The TV dropped down from the ceiling and Shizuru turned it on with a click of the remote. Instantly the news came on.

"Shizuru," Alyssa said, her tone alarmed. Shizuru turned to see Alyssa stand up and fling something through the air at her. Shizuru caught it and looked at it. It was her mask. She quickly placed it on and stood up. "The computer has picked up an intruder," Alyssa informed her as she lifted her own mask to her face. It was a golden yellow and, unlike Shizuru's mask, covered the bridge of her nose and had two points on the outside, giving her face the quite literal shape of a hawk.

Shizuru had to admit, Alyssa was _damn _fine. Especially in her Golden Hawk mask, which only amplified her dazzling blue sapphires. "Where?" Shizuru asked.

"Sector—"

"Relax," Captain Rad said as he stepped through the metal doors leading to the main elevator room of the Tower. The doors slide open when someone steps on the matt in front of it, but _only _if someone else is in the computer room. "I mean you no harm."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed as Captain Rad stepped into the room, his black boots slapping against the expensively tiled floor. He stopped when he was in the middle of the room. To his right he saw Scarlet Fox, fully costumed and standing by a set of couches and a coffee table. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she didn't look all too pleased to see him. Directly in front of him and completely opposite of the two sliding doors was Golden Hawk. She, however, was only wearing her mask. The rest of her was casual wear. Skinny jeans, stylish non-practical black boots with heels, and a blouse that showed off a generous amount of cleavage.

"Hello, ladies," he offered them a dazzling smile. "I apologize for the, ah, intrusion. I was dropping by and decided I'd say hello."

"Hello," Golden Hawk said.

"Goodbye," Shizuru said right after. They both smiled as Rad frowned.

"Don't be like that," he whined. "I'm not here to bother you."

"How did you find this place?" Alyssa demanded to know.

Rad quirked a dark brow. "It's a large clock tower and I picked up two life forms in it with my infrared vision. I decided to investigate. Had no idea I'd come upon the top secret lair of the Scarlet Fox and Golden Hawk."

"The Fox Den," Shizuru murmured.

"The Hawk Nest," Alyssa grumbled.

Reito, not having heard what the two women mumbled under their breaths, merely smiled at them again. "But since I'm here, would you two mind if I stayed for a chat?"

"We would, actually," Alyssa said. Great. Did this mean they had to find a new hideout? Because Alyssa _really _didn't want to do that. She liked it there, it was her home, her base of operations, her, ah, _nest. _

_ I can't believe this asshole as infrared vision, _Alyssa thought as she stared at him.

Captain Rad was one of the most celebrated heroes of Windbloom. No one was really sure where he was from. Some say he is an alien, some say he is just a metahuman like all the others, but more gifted. In a way, he's more 'meta' than 'human.' His powers range far and wide and there seems to be no threat he can't handle. Lately he's been saving the world from meteors and world disasters. He's been leaving 'lesser crimes' to the 'lesser heroes.' Shizuru and Alyssa couldn't wait until his famed 'League of Heroes' realized what a jerk their leader really was.

His costume was mostly black and grey. His color scheme was similar to Shizuru's, though his shade of red was much brighter than Shizuru's dark, crimson red. His costume consisted of the usual tight yet extremely durable material, though his upper half was short-sleeved to show off his biceps. There was the insignia of a griffin on his chest, a creature made with many others. He felt it represented his many powers and talents. He wore black boots, dark grey leggings, dark grey and some bright red belts and small bags latched to his hip and around his thigh. His eyes glowed bright yellow whenever he used his powers, but when he was at a standstill they were a handsome shade of amber. His hands were also covered in gloves that went up to his elbow and flared at the ends.

For a good guy, both Shizuru and Alyssa found his costume to fall rather on the darker side of things.

The blare of the TV was filling up the awkward silence that had fallen amongst the heroes. Shizuru sent Alyssa a glance, and the blonde turned the TV off with just a mere glance. Shizuru, always impressed with her friend's abilities no matter how she demonstrated them, smiled slightly before turning back to Rad.

"I suppose you're still not willing to join the League of Heroes then?" Reito asked as he walked towards Shizuru, whose skin crawled at his smile. She never felt right around him. She, unlike everyone else, didn't want to sleep with him. She didn't want to be near him. It was just a gut feeling, and she had always felt it around him. He may have saved more lives than Shizuru and Alyssa combined but that didn't mean a damn thing to Shizuru, who found that listening to her gut has saved her life more times than she can count.

Shizuru smiled politely, though her ruby eyes sparkled dangerously. "Kannin na, Captain Rad, but joining the League of Heroes is not on my list of things to do."

"_Kannin na?"_ Rad repeated. "What is that dialect? Are you from Cardair?"

Shizuru smiled. "Why, yes. I am," she lied. The accent was not fake, though she hid it when she wasn't in costume. It was to throw people off from her true identity. Shizuru Viola, Windbloom City's sweetheart, had no accent anyone knew of. She had been born and raised in Windbloom her entire life. Of course, they had no idea her _grandmother _was from Cardair, and Shizuru had picked it up at a young age when she went to live there for a few years while her father did government work. She could turn the accent on and off at will.

"Interesting," Rad said as he made a mental note. _Must check that out later, find out who she is. _"Well, I would just like to hand out the invite personally. You'd be making history, you know."

"As I said, I am quite content here. Though," she frowned, "I suppose we'll have to move now that you've found it."

"Ah, I apologize. I would suggest you get a new security system, however, nothing can keep me out so that would be a waste of money. You don't have to worry, I will not break in anymore."

"I don't know if I believe you, Captain," Alyssa said as she folded her arms.

Reito turned to look at her. "So this is where you've been, Golden Hawk. I had wondered when you disappeared a few months ago. I wonder…. What made you retire?"

Alyssa chewed her bottom lip. "I am more helpful here."

Shizuru wasn't so sure she agreed with that, but she let it go, not wanting to have an argument with her friend with a super_asshole_ nearby.

Rad nodded slowly, his amber eyes flickering between Golden Hawk and Scarlet Fox briefly before he turned and began walking towards the exit. "That was all I really came to say," he said without turning around. "Have a nice day, ladies."

And with that, he was gone.

Shizuru and Alyssa were silent for a few seconds, their eyes on the door Captain Rad had just exited from. Finally, Alyssa spoke, "So I guess if he found his way in he'll know how to get out right?"

Shizuru sighed and slumped down on the couch once more. "There's something about him that rubs me the wrong way," she explained. "And I have a feeling he knew our headquarters were here the whole time…"

"Yeah," Alyssa agreed as she checked the computer's security system to make sure Rad was gone. When it was confirmed that he was nowhere in their clock tower, Alyssa pulled off her mask and placed it beside her keyboard. "There's no way he just _happened _to infrared-vision our tower."

"Have you heard from Haruka lately?" Shizuru found herself asking. "My father said I might have to attend his dinner party tonight, and of course I'd love it if you would join me, Alyssa." Shizuru smiled warmly at her best friend.

Alyssa rolled around in her chair to watch as Shizuru pulled off her mask as well and made herself comfortable on the couch. "Yes, I'd love to join you as usual. How is your father?" Alyssa paused then added, "And no, I haven't spoken to Haruka recently."

Shizuru shrugged. "My father is fine. He's been busy with his duties as mayor as usual… he is still clueless as to my whereabouts most of the time, though I doubt he cares."

Alyssa stood up from her computer and strode over to her friend and sat beside her. The two women stared at each other for a few moments. Shizuru had always had a strong attraction to Alyssa, but she would never dare act on it. No. She didn't have the time and she didn't want to ruin their powerful bond. She was unaware of Alyssa's feelings regarding her, though she suspected them to be strictly platonic, which she preferred.

"Your father ordered in that diamond that Silver Specter and Toro wanted earlier today," Alyssa said quietly, her sapphires focused intently on Shizuru's rubies. "Did he ever mention it to you?"

Shizuru was quite amused at being questioned by Alyssa. It was almost sort of a turn on. _Dear God it's been too long since I've gotten laid, _Shizuru realized with a mental groan. The fact that Alyssa was asking her questions turned her on? Really?

"Shizuru?" Alyssa asked quietly, her eyes widened slightly as she reached out a hand and brushed some chestnut locks from her friend's face. "Are you alright? You look a little, uh, confused."

Shizuru blinked and turned away with a sigh. "Ah, yes I am fine, Alyssa. Just tired. Silver Specter's wails never fail to make me exhausted… they ring through my head during the night so I have a sleepless night to look forward to."

"You're so pessimistic," Alyssa scolded as she wrapped her arm around Shizuru's shoulders and pulled the woman to her. Her slightly younger friend rested her head upon Alyssa's shoulder. "I'll go contact Haruka and see if she can handle the city without you for tonight."

"Thank you," Shizuru said just as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She answered it as Alyssa stood up and walked over to the computer. "Father," Shizuru greeted as she flipped open her phone. "How are you?"

"Shizuru, where have you been?" Her father's voice sounded alarmed, exhausted. Nothing new there.

Shizuru knew her father often thought she was a partier, hence her staying out late, sometimes not returning home until the next morning, things like that. It was better this way. She didn't want her father knowing who she really was. "I've been out with Alyssa," her friend since childhood, "as usual."

A lengthy sigh was heard, before her father's softer voice returned. "Shizuru, tonight I'll need you to dress up and accompany me to dinner… I am throwing a party in honor of the Windbloom City Police Department."

"Ara, ara, are you really?" Shizuru purred. "A party for the police force? And why?" Sometimes it made her sick how air-headed she forced herself to sound. It was hard never really feeling like who you really were unless you were wearing a mask… quite literally.

"I've told you all about that legendary diamond I bought for the city right?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Yes, to attract more tourists to the city."

"Yes. I'm sure that if you would stop partying for a second and would watch the news once in a while, you would see that two detectives and the Scarlet Fox stopped it from being robbed today."

"Oh really?" Shizuru said, sounding shocked. "I have not heard that."

A grunt from the other end of the line was heard. "Well," her father said again, "tonight I am throwing a small party in honor of those two detectives. They're showing the city that we don't need costumed maniacs running around saving the city, which will help me outlaw superheroes."

Shizuru swallowed hard. "Yes, father." She didn't really agree with her father on the whole _outlaw superheroes _thing but she figured he wouldn't ever pass it, way too many people loved the vigilantes, not to mention the fact that Windbloom had more heroes than any other city made it a tourist trap as well. More than any _diamond _could.

"So will you _please—"_

"Can Alyssa come?"

"Of course, of course," her father said, knowing that Shizuru and Alyssa had been friends for years. Alyssa's father himself was Shizuru's father's best friend, this is how the two met. "In fact I'd love it if you brought the girl. How is she doing?"

"Alyssa is fine," Shizuru said as her eyes flickered over to the blonde, who was talking into a headset in front of her computer. "She will accompany me and we shall arrive together tonight. Is that quite alright?"

"Yes, that's all very well. Dress nicely, darling, there will be many handsome young men there for you to meet."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Yes, father."

The phone conversation ended with a click. It was almost painful how fast it was.

Shizuru slipped her cell phone onto the coffee table and glanced at Alyssa. The woman was still talking into the small microphone attached to the headset she was donning.

"Valkyries," Alyssa said, "are there any Valkyries available right now?"

A few moments before, "Golden Hawk, this is the Brigadier, what do you need?" Haruka's booming voice came through Alyssa's computer's speakers.

"Ah, Haruka. Do you think you can handle the city tonight? Me and Scarlet Fox have some things to deal with tonight and won't be on duty."

"Of course!" Came the loud reply. "I could handle this city myself, no problem!"

Alyssa chuckled. "Alright, I'll contact you later tonight and don't forget the emergency beeper if you are in troub—"

"_Please, _Golden Hawk, there won't _be _any emergencies with the Brigadier prowling the streets."

Shizuru giggled behind her hand as she lifted from her couch to go get ready for tonight.

* * *

Natsuki sat at her desk, her nose buried in a folder full of Clercuzio files. She was leaned back in her chair with her feet propped upon the desk, ankles crossed. To her right, Nao had her light green eyes staring at her computer screen. Whatever she was watching must've been intense, because Natsuki had never seen Nao look so focused before.

"Stop sending me videos of cute kittens," Nao growled as she X'd out of the video screen. She sent Natsuki a glare. "They're distracting."

Natsuki looked up from her work, pulling her legs off her desk and rolling her chair towards it. "But isn't the last one I sent really cute?" she asked, her head tilted slightly.

Nao slapped her hand to her face and pulled it down until her hand fell off her chin. "Yes, the kitten is cute. And it's distracting. Honestly… for someone who likes to pretend to be badass you are the biggest puss ever…"

Natsuki frowned and turned away from Nao, her eyes reading over Sergey Wang's file for the thirteenth time. "So this guy is missing because we failed to prevent him from getting kidnapped."

"Yup," Nao agreed as she whipped out her nail file. "We're lucky we didn't get killed. Or, really, that _you _didn't get killed. I'm actually still expecting Graceburt to come in here and whip us. Honestly, do you get off on almost getting killed?"

Natsuki said nothing as she went over Sergey's criminal record again. "It says here he's been seen talking to Nightshade," she pointed out. "There's even a picture of them talking in an alley."

"Cliché," Nao purred. "_Sooo _cliché. Have you realized that everything in our life is ridiculously cliché? I mean really? A top secret bad guy meeting in a dark alley?" Nao rolled her eyes. "It's like we're living in some awful noir movie from the 50s."

Natsuki chuckled and laid the file flat out across her desk. "You've got a point there."

Nao nodded. "I know I do. I always do. God," she hit the side of her computer, "this ancient machine sucks more cock than I do." Natsuki ignored her friend. Partner. _Girlfriend._ She ignored the annoying redhead and instead began flipping through recent news reports about Nightshade.

" Wanna hear a superhero joke?" Nao suddenly asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

Nao pouted and mumbled something about Natsuki being 'no fun.'

"Hey," Natsuki suddenly said, her body leaning forward to get a better look at Nightshade's file. "It says here Nightshade and Black Widow have been hanging out a lot too… do you think we can get Black Widow's file?" Natsuki looked up just in time to see Nao choking on her coffee. "What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, her brow furrowed as she continued watching Nao choke on air.

"Nothing's wrong, Kruger," Nao said after she recovered. "Unless burning hot coffee going down the wrong tube is _wrong…_"

"Then can you get me Black Widow's file? It should be in your file cabinet." Natsuki tilted her head slightly when Nao looked hesitant, even uncomfortable. "Nao?" Natsuki asked again, her tone now filled with concern.

The redhead sent Natsuki dagger eyes (which she was clueless as to how she deserved such a look) before making a show of standing up and stalking over to the file cabinet. Natsuki wondered why Nao was acting weirdly.

"Black Widow, huh?" Nao grumbled as she began flicking through the files in the cabinet. "Hm."

"What is it?" Natsuki asked as she stood up too and strode over.

Nao pulled out a folder and opened it, her eyes widening slightly. "Her information is either invisible _ooor _we don't have it on file."

"What?" Natsuki barked as she reached for the file, "Let me see." Nao shrugged and handed Natsuki the file, her head leaning on Natsuki's shoulder from behind as they read over it together.

Well, read over the one piece of paper in there, which just said: _Black Widow: Villain. At large._

"Where's her goddamned file?" The older detective asked, completely surprised that they were missing a file on such a well-known villain. On the Brightside, there was a photo. On the downside, it was grainy and from a security camera.

Black Widow wasn't exactly a _villain. _She was more along the lines of a costumed metahuman who used her powers for her own personal enjoyment. She didn't kill people, didn't murder, though she _had _been seen stealing from banks, museums, all kinds of stores and buildings. Natsuki had seen photos of her and some video footage from security cameras, though it didn't give her any clues to who Black Widow could be.

The chosen costume of Black Widow was a skin-tight, pure black latex suit. It covered every inch of her body. In a way it was like having built in boots and gloves, since the suit covered her feet and hands as well. She wore goggles to cover her eyes, but the mask was also a part of the latex suit, and covered the rest of her face. It was a smart costume. She was lithe, agile, able to move around in the darkness and not be heard or seen because she blended in with the shadows. Using her claws and glowing red webs she breaks into buildings, subdues guards, breaks through security systems, and is able to steal all she wants without waking a soul.

No, Black Widow wasn't _dangerous. _But she sure as hell could be if she wanted to be.

"This makes no sense," Natsuki deadpanned. She glanced at Nao, who leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before sauntering back to her desk. Natsuki followed her. "Nao, where is the file on Black Widow?"

Nao frowned and looked up at Natsuki from her computer chair. "You say that like I should know," she sighed and shrugged, "I have no idea. I haven't seen anyone come in or out of our office so I don't think anyone else has it."

"You think maybe Black Widow herself came in here and stole her own file?" Natsuki asked, before shaking her head and chuckling. "No, that wouldn't happen. Villains usually don't care if we have them on file."

"True, but she likes being all incognito. She likes that no one even has a _clue _what she looks like or how to find her," Nao pointed out. When Natsuki gave her a pointed look, Nao said, "It's _obvious. _Check out her costume. In-cog-ni-to."

Natsuki sighed. "You're right…"

Just then the door to their office swung open and in stepped Commissioner Graceburt. The blonde woman looked positively exhausted. "Kruger, Zhang."

Nao turned in her chair, her brow lifting as a smile made its way onto her pretty face. "Commissioner," she greeted.

Natsuki looked up as well and nodded. "What do you need, Commissioner?"

Graceburt walked over to Natsuki's desk and leaned her hip on the edge of it. She folded her arms across her chest and let out a deep sigh. "We've been invited by Mayor Viola to attend a dinner tonight. It's to raise money for a charity."

"We're going to be working security?" Natsuki asked, her brow furrowing cutely.

Graceburt frowned. "No. _Invited. _As in, Mayor Viola specifically asked for the two detectives that stopped that diamond from getting robbed earlier today."

Nao blinked. "That was all Natsuki and Scarlet Fox. I was knocked out cold for half of it."

Graceburt shrugged. "You were there and you were in the news reports alongside Kruger so it counts. Apparently the positive media attention you two got made Mayor Viola realize that he wants to 'reward' you two."

Natsuki chewed at her bottom lip as she thought this over. "So… we're going to a big fancy dinner?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Do we have to dress nice?" Nao asked as she propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her open palm.

"No," came the curt response, "I expect you two to demonstrate some of our police force's martial arts on the Mayor's daughter… publicity stunt."

Natsuki chuckled. "Alright, sounds like fun."

"Yes… though I suspect he's going to use this as some type of 'down with capes' message to the public."

This caught Natsuki's attention. "What do you mean?"

Graceburt looked surprised by the question. "The Mayor is against vigilantes and wants to pass a law that outlaws all costumed heroes."

"But then who will fight the villains?" Nao asked curiously.

"Part of this dinner is to show that we, the legal police force, are capable of handling capes." Graceburt nodded to Natsuki. "Kruger over there made quite the show of taking on a metahuman. She's like the new poster child for the 'down with superheroes' law."

Natsuki blinked. "Wait. I may not think capes are reliable and I do believe there are more everyday heroes that deserve some recognition but I don't believe that we should completely outlaw heroes!" She growled and shook her head. "I don't support that law he's trying to pass."

Graceburt shrugged. "You sure sounded like it on the news this morning. Besides, you're not going to be asked your opinion on it so it doesn't matter. You're just there to make him look good, okay?"

Natsuki mumbled something so Nao just nodded for her. "Yeah we get it. We'll be there."

"Good," Miss Maria said as she spun on her heel and opened the door. She paused just as she was about to exit and turned around. "It's at the Belleview Hotel, get there at around 10 p.m." And with that, she left.

Natsuki and Nao stared at the door for a second before Natsuki turned to Nao and asked, "So, your place?"

* * *

Once more, Natsuki and Nao were in Natsuki's sexy ass car. The drive was fairly uneventful, though Nao had brought up something that made Natsuki think '_huh, never thought of that before.'_

"Isn't it amazing how, once you open up a pack of gum, everyone wants to be your best friend?" Nao asked as she placed her pack of gum back into her purse.

"Huh," Natsuki thought, her hands on the wheel. "Never thought of that before."

Nao smirked and then pointed to a street sign. "My building is down this street."

"I know," Natsuki said as she took a finger and tapped her GPS. "Victoria tells me everything."

Nao cast Natsuki a sidelong glance. "You _do _know Victoria is keeping some secrets from you, right?"

Natsuki frowned. "She'd never. She helps me get to places all the time."

Nao turned and looked out the window. "She _is _a hooker, I hear they know the streets real well."

Natsuki snickered. "Are you jealous of my GPS's voice setting?"

"No."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm no—"

_"You have reached your destination, Natsuki. Please enjoy the rest of your day…"_

"The fucking thing knows your _name?!" _Nao barked, her light green eyes now staring incredulously at the virtual car on the built-in TV screen.

Natsuki burst out laughing and then tapped the screen once again. "Victoria was worth every scent."

"Well at least she knows how to satisfy you," Nao growled as she got out of the car and slammed the car door shut behind her.

Natsuki, still chuckling, got out of her lovely car and made sure to hit the lock button on her keys about thirty times before she was satisfied.

"No one is going to break into your car, Natsuki," Nao said with a sigh, her hand on her hip. "Seriously. Lock the doors one more time why don't you?"

Natsuki turned her head, stared straight into Nao's eyes, and clicked the 'lock doors' button, eliciting the car to chirp for the hundredth time. Nao let out a frustrated growl and stomped over to Natsuki, who caught her by her waist and quickly placed a kiss to the redhead's lips. This seemed to make Nao completely forget what she had just been about to do, because she instantly kissed Natsuki back, her fingers weaving their way through her girlfriend's dark hair.

After a few seconds of this, they pulled apart. Natsuki's chest was swelling with emotion. She started to realize that yes, she did indeed have strong feelings for her partner.

Nao smirked at the look of adoration swirling in Natsuki's eyes. _Gotcha, _she thought as she turned and sauntered towards her apartment building's door. Natsuki stayed a bit, standing in the building's parking lot and noticing for the first time the sun was going down.

"You coming?" Nao called over her shoulder.

Natsuki nodded and jogged to catch up. She looked up, the tall building in front of her catching her off guard. She followed Nao past the fancy front desk to the nice elevators. "This is a nice building…" Natsuki murmured when they were heading to one of the highest floors.

Nao glanced nervously over at Natsuki but nonchalantly shrugged. "I guess," she agreed as she opened the door to her apartment.

_"You GUESS?" _Natsuki barked, her mouth agape as she stared at Nao's huge apartment. It was the kind of apartment extremely rich people had. Natsuki wasn't sure what to expect, but certainly not _this _from someone who claimed to be broke. "You _guess _this is a nice building? When did you win the lottery?" Natsuki asked as Nao was behind her kitchen counter, making some _alcoholic beverages. _

Nao turned around, an annoyed expression plastered on her face as she walked over to Natsuki and handed her a goblet.

Natsuki, for shits and giggle, dipped her finger into the glass and then moved said finger around the rim of the cup. She nearly gagged when a high-pitched sound was the result. "These goblets are _real _crystal?" She asked, dumbfounded. She downed the whole drink in one go, wiped at her mouth with her forearm, and placed the glass down on a wooden stool before marching over to Nao and forcing the shorter girl to look at her.

Nao evaded Natsuki's questioning eyes and seemed to gather her wits before she stared Natsuki dead in the eyes. "Stop acting so suspicious."

"You told me you were broke. You're a _detective _for god's sake, we make shit for wages. Your apartment is as nice as mine and I spent half my inheritance on it."

Nao stared at Natsuki and then leaned up to kiss the dark beauty's lips. The kiss quickly grew heated. Before it went anywhere else, Natsuki pulled back and stared seriously into Nao's eyes. "How can you afford this?"

Nao sighed, grabbed her drink, and led Natsuki towards her leather couch, which was situated in front of a large TV. Flat screen, plasma, definitely larger than seventy-two inches. Natsuki was in awe of it.

Nao patted the couch cushion next to her. "Sit."

Natsuki did. She tried her best to focus her eyes on Nao's eyes but they kept flickering over to gawk at the large TV screen. She would sell her soul for a TV screen that big.

"Recently I came into some money," Nao explained. "My mother passed away…" Nao looked away and Natsuki suddenly felt guilty. "And I didn't want to tell you with all the crap that's been going on…"

Natsuki pulled Nao to her and hugged her tight. "God I'm so sorry, Nao." She looked around the room once more. The ceiling was high and the windows were floor-to-ceiling and took up a whole wall, giving her a nice view of the city. The floors were covered in expensive looking rugs, the walls decorated with fancy paintings, and the rooms filled with exotic and expensive looking sculptures. Nao may have just lost her mother, but she wasn't wasting her inheritance.

Natsuki mentally snickered, she hadn't wasted hers either.

Nao held Natsuki at arms length and gave her a weak smile. "It's fine now, I'm glad you know." With that, she leaned forward and captured Natsuki's lips with her own.

It wasn't long before Nao had successfully gotten Natsuki onto her back. The couch wasn't that big, but it was big enough. Natsuki had her hands on Nao's slim waist, while Nao had both her hands on Natsuki's cheeks as she pulled their faces closer.

Natsuki's hands slid up Nao's sides, pulling up Nao's shirt as she did so. Nao was fighting for dominance, and she let out a sexy growl every time Natsuki tried to get the upper hand. There was something ridiculously hot about making out with your work partner, who was also your secret girlfriend. It was also a nice plus that Natsuki rarely felt like Nao truly liked her or saw her as more than someone to tease.

The girl was such a damn tease all the time… Natsuki felt like a goddamn victorious warrior whenever Nao made it obvious that she _wanted _Natsuki. Oh yes, she wanted her. They wanted each other.

* * *

Natsuki pulled up her pants and glanced over at Nao, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What?" Natsuki asked as she zipped up her jeans and then reached for her shirt, which was on the floor since Nao had ripped it off like an animal.

Nao glanced at her and chuckled. "Nothing."

"Bullshit," Natsuki said as she finished pulling on her top and sat next to Nao, whom she had just blown the mind of for the second time in a time period of two days. She watched Nao's profile, loving the way the TV caused shadows to flicker across Nao's pretty face. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"Because I _knew _a prude like you would be a good lay," Nao answered with a nonchalant shrug. She peeked at Natsuki and snickered when she saw the red blooming on her girlfriend's cheeks. "God. You're so pale… you light up like a goddamned Christmas tree," the redhead said as she placed her hand on Natsuki's burning hot cheek.

"Shut up," the older cop snapped as she leaned her cheek into Nao's cool palm. Their eyes met and Natsuki stared, transfixed. "You know, Nao, you are really beautiful."

Now it was Nao's turn to blush. She coughed, slid her hand off Natsuki's cheek, and turned to stare at the TV. "You're not too bad yourself there."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and leaned forward so that she could kiss Nao's slender neck. Nao's hair was short, which always gave Natsuki a nice view of her neck. _I have a neck fetish, _Natsuki mentally grumbled as she planted yet another kiss to the soft flesh.

Nao let out a small moan and then shifted farther away from Natsuki before shooting the now confused looking woman a glare. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to pounce on you and we don't have time for round three."

Natsuki laughed and stood up to stretch. "Okay," she agreed. "I guess we'll head out to that party thing at around 9:30?" She asked as one eye opened a slit to see if Nao was peeking. She was.

Nao nodded and stood up as well. "I guess I'm going to take a shower," she said as she walked towards her bedroom. "You can just watch TV or something, I'll be quick."

Natsuki paused, thought for a second, and then followed after her.

* * *

"Isn't it nice, feeling all clean?" Natsuki said with a sly smile. Nao glanced at her, rolled her eyes, and pulled on a clean pair of pants.

"You're ridiculous. You turned what could've been a five minute shower into a thirty minute lon—listen, we're going to be _late _now and Graceburt's gonna have my ass. _Our _asse_s." _She then pulled up a new blouse, which was slightly nicer and less casual than the kind she wore to work. "And you don't even have your own clothes here, so what are you going to wear? The stuff you wore to work?"

Natsuki shrugged and let her towel slip to the carpet of Nao's bedroom floor. "I guess," she replied in all her naked glory. "I mean Graceburt said we don't have to dress up. We're going there as the detectives who did some heroic stuff this morning, so I'm going in looking like a detective." She then reached for the clothes she had been wearing all day.

"No," Nao, fully dressed, said as she slapped Natsuki's hand away. Natsuki frowned at her. "I'll let you borrow some of my clothes."

Nao successfully dressed Natsuki, giving the older cop pants that made her ass look as nice as it was, a top that showed off her cleavage but was also respectable, and a necklace that's pendent hung between Natsuki's breasts.

Natsuki stared at herself in Nao's full-length mirror—expensive looking and hung just outside the large walk-in closet—then shrugged. "I look generally the same."

Nao looked her up and down before agreeing with a small hum. "Yeah, kind of… but a little nicer. You owe me ten bucks if the mayor ogles you."

Natsuki tilted her head to the side and examined herself once more. "Deal." She then glanced at the alarm clock on Nao's end table, you know, the one beside her big ass fancy bed? "Hey we should get going, don't want to be late." _Note to self: Get in Nao's bed sometime in the near future, it looks comfy and you've already hit the car, the couch, and the shower with Nao._

"Hm, yeah," Nao agreed as she led Natsuki out of her room. "I hung your coat on a chair in the kitchen," she called as she headed towards a room Natsuki didn't see.

"'Kay," came Natsuki's simple response as she padded over to the kitchen, car keys swinging around her finger, and found her black pea coat. Curious, Natsuki snuck towards the fridge. She opened it, just to peek.

She blinked. "Nao."

"Yeah?" Nao replied as she walked through the kitchen door, grey coat in hand.

"Why do you have so much goddamn—" Natsuki paused, shook her head, and turned around. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Nao snickered, walked forward, grabbed Natsuki's hand and led the confused detective out of the kitchen.

* * *

"_Make a right, Natsuki, and then a left…"_

"I'm going to fucking destroy that thing," Nao growled, her eyes piercing the GPS's TV screen. "Seriously. Why does it have to say your name like that?"

"Like what?"

_"Natsuki, you have reached your destination. I look forward to you using me again."_

"That's it!" Nao yelled as she pulled back her fist, ready to slam it into the car's TV screen.

"You break my GPS system, you pay for it," Natsuki practically sang as she pulled up to the Belleview Hotel. Nao lowered her fist and instead crossed her arms like an upset child. She continued glaring at the TV screen.

"Welcome to the Belleview Hotel," a boy wearing a dark red uniform said when Natsuki rolled down her window. He opened the door for her, while a boy in the same uniform opened the door for Nao.

"Thanks," Natsuki said. "Uh, you'll take care of my car right?" She said in a whisper.

The boy, who looked around the awkward age of sixteen, chuckled and nodded. "Yes, ma'am!"

"I'm not old enough to be a ma'am," Natsuki grumbled. She handed him the keys, "You break my baby, I break you. Got it?"

Smile now vanished, the boy nodded hastily. "Y-Y-Yes ma'—miss."

Detective Kruger grinned. "Good boy," she said as she turned and strode towards Nao, who was waiting impatiently.

"What did you say to that poor boy?" Nao asked the amused looking Natsuki. The entrance to the hotel had two large doors, which two men opened for them. They nodded their thanks and walked into the lobby.

"Nothing," Natsuki answered as they came to a stop in the center of the large lobby. "God this place is fancy…"

Nao nodded as she looked around. Dark red carpets, sculptures, beautiful mosaics near fountains, and pretentious looking staff. Yup, this place was fancy. "Then again, it _is _the Mayor we're talking about. He's going to go to the best hotel in his city."

"Good point," Natsuki agreed as a man, who apparently recognized them, gestured for them to follow him to the elevators.

They followed and got into an elevator. The man pressed the button with the highest number on it. Natsuki and Nao exchanged looks before Natsuki asked, "The ballroom is on the top floor?"

The man, an older gentleman with a dark suit on, nodded once and said nothing.

"Talkative, isn't he?" Nao mumbled, which earned her an elbow jab from her girlfriend.

After what felt like five minutes in the overly-spacious-that-it-was-awkward elevator, a beep was heard. The elevator doors opened, and Natsuki and Nao were all but shoved out into the middle of what could only be considered a rich person's version of a nightclub.

Nao started, "Wwww—"

"Oooow…" Natsuki finished. The two stood side-by-side, their shoulders touching lightly as their eyes roamed the gigantic room in front of them.

They realized they were ridiculously under dressed. Then again, neither could afford the kinds of clothes some of these people were wearing. Fancy dresses, expensive, finely tailored suits… Natsuki felt like she was at her prom again, which she only went to because she wanted to spike the punch… a _lot. _

The room was large. There were round tables set up everywhere, with important looking people sitting and chatting and sipping fine wine.

"Where's the beer, do you think?" Nao asked suddenly, her eyes eyeing the massive chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

Natsuki didn't respond, as her eyes were focused on one of the women sitting next to the Mayor. The woman, with beautiful, long chestnut colored hair, light skin, and rosy lips was chatting quite excitedly with another woman, a blonde, of equally gorgeous looks.

Nao, misinterpreting Natsuki's silence for nervousness, playfully punched her shoulder. "You nervous, Kruger?"

Natsuki blinked and then turned to face Nao. "A bit," she admitted. Especially now that she had accidently been caught staring by the chestnut-haired woman, who was now watching her from across the room with smoky, mischievous eyes. Hell, she looked amused.

"Just do what I do. Picture yourself naked."

Natsuki processed that and then opened her mouth to reply, then closed it, then opened it again. "You picture yourself naked or you picture me naked?"

Nao tilted her head slightly, winked, and said, "Both."

Natsuki chuckled and snuck a peek at the chestnut-haired woman, who had turned her attention back to the blonde at her side. Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. "Is that the mayor's daughter?" Natsuki asked as she discreetly gestured to the woman with a nod of her head.

Nao looked and then confirmed with a nod. "Yeah, she's beautiful."

Natsuki agreed with a hum and looked around. "What's everyone staring at?" She whispered when she realized half the room had gone quiet to stare at her and Nao. _I guess we DO sort of stick out like a sore thumb… okay I don't get that expression at all. Why would a sore thumb stand out?_

"Natsuki?" Nao gave the other detective a shake. "You look confused."

"What does 'stick out like a sore thumb' mea--?"

"Ah, Detective Kruger! Detective Zhang!" Mayor Viola said. He had apparently seen them standing awkwardly by the entrance and had sauntered over.

Mayor Viola was a man with a laughing face. His eyes were a light brown, lit up with amusement about 90 percent of the time. They had to be, he was a politician. In a black suit that fit him perfectly, shiny shoes, and chestnut hair sprinkled with grey, Mayor Viola was a handsome man. He held out his hand to Natsuki, who shook it, and then Nao.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a wide smile. He gestured for them to follow them, "Come come, I'd love for you to meet some people."

Natsuki and Nao exchanged nervous glances before following the leader of the pack into a world they felt unwelcome in. They were led to the table with the beautiful girl. That confirmed it. She was his daughter if she were sitting right beside him.

The woman turned and watched Natsuki from behind thick lashes. Her smile was sly, as if she had a deep dark secret. With full lips, a roman nose, a bone structure that could kill… yes, the mayor's daughter was gorgeous. Natsuki could tell that her beauty was natural, no plastic surgery and no makeup was needed to amplify what the woman was blessed with. Those eyes were such a light shade of brown with reddish tints. The eyes were interestingly colored, not unlike those of Scarlet Fox, though Scarlet Fox's eyes had been blood red, with not a hint of brown.

Upon closer examination, the woman, Shizuru Viola if Natsuki remembered correctly, was wearing a revealing crimson dress, though Natsuki could only see above the waist due to the woman sitting.

"This is my daughter, Shizuru," Mayor Viola said as he gestured for them to shake hands.

Natsuki extended her hand. Shizuru glanced at it, as if it were nothing, and then hesitantly reached for Natsuki's hand. She gave the detective a quick shake, then released. "Charmed," Shizuru purred, her tone sounding almost annoyed.

Natsuki felt slightly insulted. _Typical, _she thought as she eyed Shizuru up and down once more. _Too above us, aren't you, mayor's daughter? _"Nice to meet you," Natsuki grumbled.

The Mayor then turned to all the other people in the room, who were now watching him. "Welcome, everyone, to my little get together," he started. Natsuki and Nao felt awkward standing next to him while he addressed the entire room. "I would like to introduce to you the two detectives that stopped the burglary of the diamond Windbloom City had recently come into possession of. Because of them, Windbloom's Museum can have a new tourist attraction."

The room burst into applause and Natsuki and Nao forced themselves to smile. They saw Commissioner Graceburt sitting at the table directly in front of them. She was smiling slightly, as if she were amused at her poor detective's embarrassment.

"We'd like to thank Commissioner Graceburt," the Mayor continued, "for continuingly providing the city with the kind of protection it needs. These two have proven today that we don't need costumed vigilantes ruling our streets. Hopefully, the people of Windbloom will see that by applauding these vigilantes, they are in fact supporting and encouraging such illegal activities." He sighed then added, "Superheroes, while having good intentions, are _not _above the law."

The people once more applauded, and Natsuki cringed slightly. That's not what she believed at all. She peeked at Shizuru, who already had her eyes on Natsuki, a slightly malicious glint in them. Behind her the blonde woman with sapphire eyes was also glaring. Natsuki swallowed, wondering how she had managed to piss the mayor's daughter off already, not to mention her blonde friend as well.

Shizuru, of course, was really just annoyed at her father's lobbying to get rid of heroes. It was misguided, foolish. This city needed heroes. This city _needed _Scarlet Fox. It almost hurt her that she loved her city as much as her father did, though he did not approve of her ways of showing it. Sure, he did not know his own daughter was the Scarlet Fox… but it still hurt.

Shizuru _was _interested in the fact that Detective Kruger… and her girlfriend (not girlfriend?), Detective Zhang, had shown up. She had learned upon her arrival with Alyssa that they would be coming as honorary guests.

The party started up again, as did the chattering and the drinking. Natsuki and Nao once more felt awkward, unsure of what to do. Shizuru and her blonde friend exchanged some quick words and they both stood up.

Natsuki blinked and stared shamelessly at the slit that ran up the side of Shizuru's long dress. It revealed a nice bit of Shizuru's creamy thighs, while also being classy at the same time. Someone knew how to dress this girl… or Shizuru herself had very good taste in style.

"Excuse me," a young woman said as she rudely tugged on Natsuki's sleeve. Natsuki turned away from ogling Shizuru and blinked.

"Yes?"

The young woman blushed under that emerald gaze. "You're Natsuki Kruger, the detective that was on the news this morning."

"That would be me," Natsuki said as she turned her body to face that of the young woman. She smiled. "And you are?"

The young woman was dressed in an oddly shiny yellow dress, but her face was pretty, with dark brown eyes and a cute face framed by layered black hair. Her skin tone was also darker than most, giving her an exotic look. She smiled and held out a hand. Natsuki took it. "My name is Sakura," she tickled the palm of Natsuki's palm with her middle finger as they shook, "Nice to meet you, _detective. _Can I get you something to drink?" She lifted both her brows.

Natsuki, whose cheeks were tinged pink now, cleared her throat and then nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

The woman winked and nodded before turning around. "I'll be right back," she practically sang over her shoulder as she sauntered off towards the bar.

Nao, who had watched the whole thing unfold, noticed Natsuki's cheeks. "You're blushing," she deadpanned.

Natsuki swallowed hard and glanced at Nao. "She tickled my palm with her finger when we shook hands, what the hell was that about?"

Nao lifted a brow. "You really have no idea? That basically means, '_I want to fuck you.' _It's like the universal hand sign for 'let's get it on some point soon.' Duh," Nao explained with a roll of her eyes. She then looked around the room and realized that Natsuki had not only drawn the attention of Sakura's.

Natsuki, curious as to what had Nao looking so amused, poked her girlfriend's shoulder. "What's so funny?"

"Wow," Nao just said, her eyes scanning the room. "You're going to get more ass offers than a toilet seat," she finally said, her tone that of someone deeply impressed.

Natsuki's cheeks flared and she cleared her throat. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Are we in the same room? Because I see about 36.2 people ogling you at the same time."

"They could be looking at you too," she pointed out. Natsuki's brow then furrowed and she turned to face her girlfriend. "Thirty-six _point two? _How do you have point two of a person?"

Nao shrugged. "The pervert over there doesn't fully count because he looks like he hits on anything that walks." She openly pointed to said pervert, who looked shocked that he had been caught and quickly hid his head behind a menu.

Natsuki stared at the redhead. "You're not jealous of any of these so-called _36.2 _people yet you were about to punch my GPS system in for saying my name?"

Nao frowned. "That's different, Victoria is a goddamned hooker!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "You're insane."

"Then get out of my head," Nao snapped.

"But it's nice and cozy in there," Natsuki replied without missing a beat. Nao glowered at her then began walking off. "Hey!" Natsuki practically yelled as she grabbed Nao's wrist and pulled her back. "Where are you going? Don't leave me."

"Clingy much, Kruger?" Nao smirked and gently removed Natsuki's fingers from her wrist. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No, that Sakura chick is already bringing me one and I feel like Graceburt is going to want me to say a few things later on or something so I want to be on my A game."

Nao stared blankly at Natsuki. "_A game? _Really?" She shook her head and walked towards the bar mumbling, _"I'm dating such a dork…"_

Shizuru took this opportunity to walk over to the detective, who was now alone. Natsuki had already walked towards one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows, her eyes gazing out towards the city lights.

Shizuru leaned her shoulder against the cool glass and then her head. "Hello," she greeted when Natsuki turned to look at her. Natsuki looked surprised at first, her eyes widening and her back straightening.

"Hello," she replied quietly, her uncertainty clear in her tone. She eyed Shizuru up and down before meeting her eyes yet again. Something in the way the mayor's daughter was looking at her seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "Are you enjoying your father's party?" _Why is she talking to me? She seemed so snotty before._

Shizuru smiled and shrugged. "He throws one of these nearly twice a week." She turned to look out the window, though her smile was still gracing her lips. Natsuki couldn't look away. "They're rather boring. Same people, same atmosphere, same…" she paused briefly, before whispering, "everything."

Natsuki had no idea why this woman, whom she had just met, was speaking as if they had been friends for years. "That sounds boring," she replied lamely.

"It is," Shizuru agreed. She settled her gaze on the detective once more, her eyes taking in the girl's perfect facial features. She sighed. "So tell me, are _you _enjoying this party?"

Natsuki considered lying, but then decided to just be honest. "Not really… I mean, don't get me wrong, I like your father… but I feel like I'm here for him to make a point about a law I don't believe in." Natsuki, unsure if her response would insult Shizuru, smiled to soften to the possible blow.

"Oh?" Shizuru asked, sincerely surprised. "You don't want to outlaw vigilantes?"

"Vigilantes, heroes, heroes, vigilantes…" Natsuki waved her hand around and then shrugged. "They're doing great things for this city... and they're doing it because they _want _to. Well," she frowned as she thought of certain heroes, "most of them, anyways."

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked, now interested.

"Well there are those heroes that do it for the glory, the fame, like… Captain Rad… at least I always got the feeling he enjoyed that a lot, the attention… and then there are the heroes like Scarlet Fox who…" Natsuki smiled fondly and looked out the window once more, "who really _wants _to help people."

Shizuru was deeply touched, and almost thanked Natsuki before she realized she was not being Scarlet Fox at the moment. She instead smiled and reached for Natsuki's hand. Natsuki looked surprised at the gesture, but didn't pull away.

"That was very… heart-felt," Shizuru said, fully aware that she was probably making Natsuki uncomfortable. "I appreciate you sharing your honest opinions with me."

Natsuki blinked then opened her mouth to say something when…

"Here's your drink," Sakura said as she handed Natsuki a goblet filled with a pink liquid. "I swear," she started complaining, "the help here sucks. Hell, half the waiters here don't even know where the bar is." She chuckled and then realized who Detective Kruger was recently talking to. Her eyes widened and her lips formed a fake smile. "Oh! Miss Viola!"

Shizuru dropped Natsuki's hand and gave a curt nod, her smile just as fake though much more convincing. "How are you, Sakura?" She asked, though she clearly did not really care.

"I am fine, just fine," Sakura sent an awkward looking Natsuki a sidelong glance before turning back to Shizuru. "How have you been? Partying _as usual_?" She chuckled at her insult.

Shizuru's smile turned downright malicious, her eyes narrowed slightly, and Natsuki nearly pissed herself. "Ah, yes, I've been partying _as usual. _I guess you can say it keeps me young…" she looked Sakura up and down with distaste. "Perhaps you should come with me sometime…"

Natsuki couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips. High-society women fighting? _Ooooh yusssss._

Sakura's eyes widened slightly and her lips pursed into a thin line. "Ah," she finally uttered, "I suppose I should get going." She gave Natsuki a quick smile, "Nice meeting you, Detective." With that, she turned and left.

Shizuru's eyes followed Sakura as she left before she settled them on a giggling Natsuki. "Something funny, Detective?" Shizuru asked with an arched brow, her dark eyes swirling with amusement.

Natsuki smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. I am just impressed with how you handled that."

Shizuru laughed behind her hand. "Oh, Detective, that is what I like to call politics."

Natsuki smiled. Shizuru had a nice laugh, a sexy smile. She opened her mouth to say something else when—

"And now, I would like for Detective Kruger to demonstrate some of her special moves, where are you—ah! There you are Detective. Talking to my lovely daughter I see…" Mayor Viola said as he strode towards them. "Would you please demonstrate some of your advanced defense techniques for the lovely guests?"

Natsuki blinked and, not finding Nao, turned to Shizuru for help. Shizuru looked surprised but gave her an encouraging smile. Natsuki cleared her throat before saying, "Uh, I would but I have no one to—"

"Shizuru will do it, won't you, darling?" the mayor asked, his gaze falling on his surprised daughter.

"Oh," Shizuru uttered. The spotlight was on her, as were all the eyes in the room. "Of course…" she said in an unsure tone, eliciting applause from the people watching.

Natsuki wished Nao was nearby, but the redhead had all but vanished. She ran her hand through her hair and took a few steps away from the large window, in order to have enough space. Shizuru reluctantly followed after the detective.

"Well, uh," Natsuki cleared her throat and gestured for Shizuru to turn around. Shizuru did. Natsuki took a good thirty seconds to admire the low back of Shizuru's dress, which she hadn't noticed before. _Hot damn. _When the mayor cleared his throat, Natsuki blushed and the audience laughed. "Uh, say I am a mugger approaching the victim from behind," Natsuki said as she stepped forward, closer to Shizuru's back. "I'm going to probably say something like 'don't move' and then grab onto the victim's shoulder, like so…" Natsuki reached forward and placed a firm hand on Shizuru's bare shoulder.

Shizuru, hero reflexes kicking in, instantly grabbed Natsuki's arm, hoisting the detective over her shoulder and onto her back on the ground.

Natsuki stared, dazed and confused, up at the ceiling of the ballroom. What the _hell _just happened? How had she gotten on the goddamned floor? _Can't breathe… wind knocked out of me… ow…_

Shizuru gasped and instantly knelt beside the downed detective. "Oh my, I am so sorry, Detective Kruger!" She helped a disgruntled Natsuki up… as the audience burst into laughter.

Mayor Viola looked surprised and then laughed nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry, Detective. I should've warned you that I've had my daughter take self-defense lessons since she was old enough to."

Natsuki blushed in utter embarrassment. She cast Shizuru dagger eyes and stood absolutely still as she just went over what happened in her mind. She had been about to demonstrate how to stop an attack from behind, when Shizuru had _flung _Natsuki over her shoulder and onto the ground below… faster than Natsuki could even _think. _That was not only impressive, but incredibly depressing.

Nao, who had seen the whole thing with a drink in hand, winced slightly and was torn between beating the shit out of everyone laughing, beating the crap out of Shizuru Viola, and consoling Natsuki and convincing her it wasn't that bad. She glanced at the table with Commissioner Graceburt. The older woman did not look pleased.

Natsuki's embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger towards Shizuru, who was the cause of all her humiliation. She huffed and waved to the mayor, to let him know she was 'okay' and found it just as "funny" as everyone else did.

The party resumed back to the way it was before, though the chattering had died down, many of the guests had left, and the waiters now looked bored. Natsuki realized with some awe that there were twenty something waiters. Why the _hell _would there be twenty something waiters? Not only that, but they were all wearing the same, silver suit. It made them look ridiculous. Natsuki's eyes scanned them all again. They all looked rather beefy, as if the uniforms were a few sizes too small.

"What are you looking at?" Shizuru asked quietly, afraid that she had embarrassed Natsuki beyond repair. It had been an honest mistake! She really _meant _to act clueless, as if she had no idea what to do if a mugger attacked from behind.

"The waiters," came the curt reply. Natsuki obviously wanted to have nothing to do with Shizuru.

To Natsuki's relief, a certain redheaded vixen made her way out of the crowd holding two drinks. She smiled politely at Shizuru before handing one to her partner. Natsuki smiled and accepted the drink. She took a sip. Red wine. Not bad and definitely needed given the circumstances.

"Hello, Detective Zhang," Shizuru greeted with a warm smile. "How are you enjoying the party?"

Nao shrugged. "It's okay. Kinda boring but the alcohol is top notch, so cheers."

Shizuru, taken aback by the answer, blinked in surprise before chuckling. "Glad you found something you enjoy, then."

The three fell into an awkward silence. Natsuki wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, not to mention her back sort of hurt. Nao wanted to talk to Natsuki, but didn't want to with Shizuru around. And Shizuru wanted to make it up to Natsuki, but didn't want to intrude on Nao's property. It was all a very awkward situation.

Alyssa came in to save the day. Her cerulean dress was shorter than Shizuru's, ending at her knees, though her black heels wrapped nearly all the way up her calves giving her a sexy 'gladiator' look. Her blonde mane was loose, wavy with a few loose curls, and framing her face perfectly. Her eyes, sapphire in contrast to Shizuru's reddish-brown, shone brighter than anything Natsuki had seen before. What is it about sexy women that makes them hang out with other sexy women?

"Hey," Alyssa said as she handed Shizuru a drink. She flashed both Natsuki and Nao a brilliant smile. "Nice to meet you, detectives, I am Alyssa. Alyssa Searrs."

"Your father is the CEO of the Searrs Corporation," Natsuki said as she shook Alyssa's hand. It was one of the most high-tech companies in the nation, coming out with the latest gadgets and software. It was common knowledge that the heiress of the Searrs's fortune was a partier and best friend of the mayor's daughter. The two often appeared in tabloids together, though pictures of them _actually _partying were rather rare for some odd reason.

Alyssa nodded as she turned to shake Nao's hand. "Yes," she confirmed, "he's a childhood friend of Shizuru's father." Alyssa looked Natsuki up and down, her eyes were calculating, examining. Shizuru rolled her eyes as she realized Alyssa was going into 'analyze' mode, her classic Golden Hawk look.

Natsuki nodded. "Oh I see… so you two have been friends long?" She gave Alyssa a wary glance, feeling suddenly naked as the blonde woman examined her like she was trying to decipher some type of difficult code.

"For as long as I can remember," Shizuru chimed in as she discreetly elbowed Alyssa in the ribcage, but masked it as if she were interlocking their arms. Alyssa winced for a split second, but she straightened and plastered on a fake smile right after.

Nao yawned, bored with the small talk. It was then that she noticed all the waiters were walking towards them. She blinked. "Natsuki."

Natsuki, eyes still on Shizuru's smile, merely gave a distant sounding, "Huh?"

"I think… we have some trouble…" Natsuki blinked and turned. The waiters, silver suits and all, were now all holding guns.

Natsuki frowned when she saw what was happening. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Shizuru and Alyssa exchanged glances. Crap. It's not like they could go into hero mode in a room full of people! Not to mention they weren't wearing their costumes under their dresses. Shizuru's eyes narrowed, unsure of how this could have happened, especially with Alyssa around, who was usually on top of the security no matter where she was.

The room had gone silent after everyone had realized the waiters were holding assault rifles. One waiter, the tallest with a scar going through his left eye (_two points for the clichéd scar placement, _Natsuki thought) lifted his gun into the air and fired a few warning shots. "Nobody move!" He shouted loudly, his eyes menacing.

This, of course, caused _everyone _to panic. Women screamed, some fainted, and soon a whole stampede of rich, pampered people were clamoring to escape. Tables turned over, guns were now going off like crazy, and the security guards the mayor had hired were all dead within seconds.

"Alyssa," Shizuru said, her tone alarmed. Alyssa nodded and ran forward to find Shizuru's father and keep him safe while Shizuru kept an eye on Natsuki and Nao. They knew each other so well by now that they could say loads in just an uttering of the other's name.

Shizuru turned to grab Natsuki, but Natsuki had grabbed her first. Those emerald eyes flashed dangerously, "Come with me," Natsuki demanded as she grabbed Shizuru's arm and tugged her away from all the screaming and yelling.

Nao followed closely behind before coming to an abrupt halt. "I'm going to get the Commissioner!" She yelled as she darted off into the mass of panicking bodies without a single thought.

"No, Nao!" Natsuki growled as she too came to a stop. She wasn't sure what to do. Clearly the waiters—the bad guys—wanted something. Wanted someone. It _had _to be Shizuru, she _was _the mayor's daughter. Maybe they wanted to kidnap her for ransom or something? Natsuki sighed. Nao could handle herself, she had to believe that, or she wouldn't be able to protect Shizuru. "Alright, come on," Natsuki said as she tugged Shizuru with her again.

The leader of the rogue waiters spotted his target escaping towards an emergency exit door. He ripped off his silver suit. The _real _waiter he had stolen it from was dead in a bathroom stall somewhere, not to mention a few sizes smaller. The man, who was bald and built like a bear, charged after Shizuru and Natsuki.

Natsuki was tugging Shizuru down the emergency stairs. "How many floors does this place have again?" Natsuki asked as she skipped steps, three at a time.

"Fifty-four," Shizuru replied, though her mind was racing. She could knock Natsuki out, change into her costume, and go back upstairs to help her father and Alyssa… but no, she knew Alyssa could handle it. She just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Natsuki growled as she heard the door above them open and close. Loud steps of boots echoed through the stairwell. Someone had seen the mayor's daughter escaping and decided to take chase.

"Yes, that _is_ a large number," Shizuru agreed as she continued allowing herself to be dragged by Natsuki, finding the girl's protectiveness admirable.

"No, I mean someone saw you and now I'm probably going to have to fight him off," she cursed when she felt for her holster, "I left my gun at Nao's…" She groaned and then stopped outside the door to the 46th floor.

Shizuru wasn't really worried. She could take on one guy. She never used guns anyways. She nodded when Natsuki gestured for her to be quiet, and then quietly led them through the door to the 46th floor.

The 46th floor of the Belleview Hotel was just a normal hallway lined with doors leading to various hotel rooms. Natsuki glanced behind them at the white door they had just come in from. "So," Natsuki sighed and reached for Shizuru's hand again.

Like a flashback, Shizuru could feel the girl's fingertips as they brushed lightly against her own. She could feel the pure terror of almost losing someone, almost losing Natsuki to that darkness. Though Natsuki was the one who reached for Shizuru's hand, it was Shizuru's which touched hers first. Natsuki, surprised, lifted her head to meet those eyes.

"Ara," Shizuru said as she tilted her head, "Shouldn't you be saving me rather than staring at me?" She asked.

Natsuki blinked, coughed, and then tightened her grip around Shizuru's hand before running down the hallway with her. She found a door that was unlabeled, obviously for the maids and maintenance men. She ushered Shizuru inside, glanced down the hallway at the door, and then entered the small room and shut the door behind her.

Shizuru was already settled on a crate filled with tiny bottles of hotel shampoo. She was probably the only one in the world who could make it look like a throne. Natsuki growled when there was no lock on the door, then surveyed the room for something to shove under the handle so that it couldn't be opened from the outside.

"Looking for something? Perhaps an axe?" Shizuru offered.

Natsuki looked at her. "Yeah, an axe would be great."

"I do not think they keep axes in hotels…"

Natsuki groaned and pressed her back against the door. "I'm sorry," she said. "I really… I just wanted to get you out, get you to safety."

Shizuru looked surprised. "I understand," she said slowly, unsure of what to say. "Why do you apologize?" She asked with her hands folded neatly in her lap and her legs crossed.

Natsuki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm nervous. I left Nao up there alone with psychotic waiters and their guns. I took you away from your father because I am certain they are after _you, _not him._" _

Shizuru tried to think of who could be behind this. "Do you think it was a mob family?" Shizuru asked quietly. "Or perhaps… no I truly do not know who it could be. Most of the villains in Windbloom work alone, few have henchmen."

"It could be the Clercuzio," Natsuki said as she looked upwards thoughtfully. "They have been causing a lot of trouble lately…" She walked forward and paused in the center of the room. She glanced at Shizuru, silencing her with a serious gaze. Shizuru listened intently, and rose to her feet when she too heard heavy footsteps racing down the hallway. More than one guy this time.

"Come here," Shizuru whispered as she morphed from Shizuru Viola, mayor's daughter, to Scarlet Fox, Windbloom City's protector. Not physically of course, but mentally. She crept over to Natsuki and enveloped the frightened Detective in a hug. Shizuru often kept a few gadgets on her, even when she wasn't in costume, but only the ones she could carry without getting caught. She slipped a tracking device from a hidden compartment in her dress and placed it onto the back of Natsuki's coat. The fact that Natsuki brought up the Clercuzio family made Shizuru wonder… maybe they WEREN'T after the mayor's daughter.

The door to the closet they were hiding in burst open, and they were both greeted with guns in their faces. The bald man pointed his gun at Natsuki and said, "You, come with me unless you want to get the pretty mayor's daughter killed."

_Maybe they were after Natsuki. _

Natsuki's eyes widened as Shizuru released her and stepped backwards. Shizuru was unable to do anything. Maybe if she were wearing her protective hero costume she could risk taking on three baddies with guns at such a close range, but not when Natsuki was at risk and _not _when she was wearing a dress that wouldn't stop a bullet even if it were made of Styrofoam.

Emerald eyes stared down the barrel of a gun. Nostalgia washed over her. "Uh," she said, "Can you… maybe move that out of my face first?"

One of the men lunged forward, grabbed Natsuki by the collar and dragged her out of the room while she kicked and punched. The other henchman followed after. One henchman stayed behind and locked himself in the room with Shizuru.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called out, though she went silent when one baddie stayed behind. He grinned at her. Shizuru grinned right back, which confused the shit out of him.

After knocking the gun from his hands and then his consciousness from his head, Shizuru ran out of the room and headed for the stairwell. She had to find Alyssa before she could find where they had taken Natsuki. Besides, it would be weird if the mayor's daughter disappeared and then showed up randonly later. No. It was best to get to her spare costume, find Alyssa, and make sure everyone was safe here first before taking chase. They'd also need to get back to the Tower and trace the tracking device before they could find Natsuki…

It was hard not having her best friend in her ear, telling her what to do.

She could hear the faint sound of sirens as she began bolting up the stairs, two steps at a time. She wasn't even out of breath as she reached the top floor. The room was empty, save a few party guests huddling in the corner, the mayor, talking to some policemen and Commissioner Graceburt, and Golden Hawk, fully costumed, standing in all her glory beside him.

Golden Hawk turned around and saw Shizuru. "Mr. Mayor," Alyssa said, masking her voice to sound different from that of his daughter's childhood friend, "Your daughter is safe, just as I said she would be." Alyssa had clearly made it to where she and Shizuru had hidden their spare costumes, just in case. It looked like she had been successful in ridding the entire room of the gun-wielding waiters. It was truly a shame she had retired. For the most part, anyways.

Mayor Viola turned and, upon seeing Shizuru, let out a happy yell and raced forward. He embraced his daughter in his arms and held her tight. "Oh Shizuru! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Did they get you?"

Shizuru shook her head. "No," she said seriously, and she sent Alyssa a grateful look as she hugged her father back. "Detective Kruger kept me safe."

"Oh?" The mayor looked around for said detective. He looked back at Shizuru. "Well? Where is she?"

Shizuru looked passed her father to meet Golden Hawk's sapphire eyes, a message in them. "They took her."

Nao, who arrived just in time to hear Shizuru's words, turned white as a ghost. "Who took who?" She asked quietly, her fists clenching at her sides and her eyes flashing dangerously as she fought off a body tremor. She prayed Shizuru was talking about someone else.

Shizuru's face looked grave, her eyes intense. "Clercuzio took Detective Kruger."

_But I will get her back. _

* * *

**Will Shizuru be able to get to Natsuki in time? Dun dun dunnn. Okay I'll stop with the 'dun dun dunnn's...**

**To be continued sometime in the future.**

**Monster is soon to come, along with Siren since I'm nearly done with Monster and that means I can focus my attention solely on SoS. Spring Break is also coming up, so I actually expect to update Monster twice in the coming month, instead of once, but we'll see.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Andrea, she rocks.**

**http://img269 . imageshack . us/img269/9927/theenjoything2 . jpg (remove spaces)**

**This drawing was done by Saba, a Frenchie. It's actually not really **_**fan art **_**per se, but it's a cute drawing of me in hero form defeating the personified problems that get in the way of my writing haha (the defeated guy has words like "flamers" "muse out" and "exams.") My hero phrase is apparently, "Enjoy!" Which I thought was fucking hilarious. Apparently conquering all these problems equals me finishing a chapter. The character with the Natsuki haircut, Bat cowl, and lack of clothing is my beta, Andrea XD hahaha. This picture is pretty accurate. In fact Andrea did once say, "*cracks whip* Get to work!" Thanks to Saba for making me laugh with this XD.**

Chapter song[s]:

_**Save Me**_** by Morandi**

_**Hero**_** by Skillet**

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now _

_need a hero to save my life _

_A hero will save me just in time _

_I've gotta fight today _

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today _

_My voice will be heard today _

_I've gotta make a stand _

_But I am just a man _

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

**Once again, thanks for reading and have a great day! Stay tuned for future updates of all stories.**

**-ShayP**


	3. Good Cape, Bad Cape

**Valkyries**

_**By ShayP**_

**Chapter 3: Good Cape, Bad Cape**

**I'd recommend rereading the previous two chapters, since it's been quite a while since I've last updated this. My bad.**

**I realize many of the names I've given these capes have already been taken by actual comic book heroes/villains (Black Widow, Nightshade, Phoenix etc.) so I prooobably should've looked that up before hand. Clearly I'm not as creative as I like to think. Well, whatever, just know that Nightshade and Black Widow have no relation to the comic book counterparts of this world. (In my defense, I don't read Marvel comics and those names are all from Marvel characters I think.) **

**Also, I ask you read this with the 'comic book world' mentality. I understand it's easy to say "HOW CAN THEY NOT TELL IT'S SO-AND-SO UNDER THAT MASK?" etc, but keep in mind the person entirely changes. Their posture, their hairstyle, their voice… that kind of thing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark, in the hopeless swamps of the approximate, the not-quite, the not-yet, the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish, in lonely frustration for the life you deserved, but have never been able to reach. Check your road and the nature of your battle. The world you desire can be won. It exists. It is real. It is possible. It is yours._

* * *

Natsuki, now with a bag over her head, was shoved into the back of a car. The car started with a jolt, the screeching tires against asphalt causing Natsuki's heart to freeze in her chest. The loud sirens of cop cars faded away rather quickly, meaning her captors were taking her away from the hotel, and fast.

Despite Natsuki knowing her life was in danger, all her racing mind could think about was the people she had failed to protect. She prayed Nao was safe. She prayed Shizuru was all right and hadn't been harmed by any of the armed men. Hell, she even hoped Commissioner Graceburt was okay, the woman, while a real ball-buster, was almost like a mother figure to her.

She idly wondered what the hell was happening, where she was going, who the hell had kidnapped her, and _why? _

"Detective Kruger," came a voice that sounded rather familiar, "so glad you could join us."

_Three points for the overly-used-by-smug-bad-guy comment, _Natsuki thought as the handle of a gun slammed into her forehead and her world went dark.

* * *

"Father," Shizuru said, her tone rather impatient. Her father was now talking to _everyone _that came by. Remaining partygoers that had taken cover during the attack, policemen, Commissioner Graceburt… Shizuru didn't have _time _for this! She had to go after Natsuki. Alyssa had already long gone as Golden Hawk. She was probably already at their headquarters by now. Hell, even Detective Zhang had jetted out of there five minutes ago!

Mayor Viola turned and regarded his daughter with an impatient smile. "Yes, dear?" He asked, his foot tapping.

Shizuru fought to keep her 'bimbo' smile in place. "I am going to depart now, if that is quite alright."

Her father nodded once. "Yes of course. Where to? Would you like someone to drive you? Some bodyguards perhaps? I'm sure you're still rather shaken after such a horrific ordeal…"

Shizuru shook her head and gave her father a sly smile. "Ah, no thank you father. Alyssa is waiting outside in her limo and I'm sure our usual clubbing spots are safe."

A grunt. "Be safe, dear. Tell my darling Alyssa to tell her father I say 'hello' and that he should really come by sometime soon…"

"I will," Shizuru promised as she gave her father a quick hug, met a suspicious Commissioner Graceburt's eyes, and then quickly strode out of the room.

Shizuru always felt awkward around the commissioner. That woman always seemed to _know _things, her secret. Then again, Scarlet Fox did hang around the commissioner's office on occasion when she needed a file on a certain villain or case. _I'm always afraid she'll recognize me. _

Shizuru had to find Natsuki. She had no idea why she felt like this was some type of… _personal _mission, but she did feel like this wasn't an ordinary case. She was afraid for this detective, connected to this woman, she wanted her safe and by god Shizuru would make sure she was.

"Golden Hawk," Shizuru whispered into the night air as she stepped out the Hotel's back entrance. She was standing nearby a few large, green dumpsters and a smaller parking lot full of less-than-fabulous cars. She had found her spare costume where she and Alyssa had stashed them earlier and was now fully clad in her hero suit, mask and all.

There was silence before the familiar beeping noise sounded in Shizuru's ear. She would never admit it, but hearing the noise made her feel safe, less vulnerable. Alyssa was watching. _"I read you, Scarlet Fox. Your coordinates are—"_

"I'm in the employee's parking lot, yes," Shizuru said as she quickly jogged to the middle of the nearly empty parking lot. She could still hear the police sirens coming from the other side of the tall hotel building. Her father was going to be busy tonight. "Are you sending my bike?" Shizuru asked.

Shizuru's eyes darted around the silent parking lot. No bike.

_"You mean the _FoxMobile_?" _Alyssa's amused voice rang in Shizuru's ears, causing the heroine to roll her eyes. Alyssa, realizing Shizuru wasn't in the mood, quickly said, _"Yeah I sent him your coordinates, he should be there shortly."_

"Thank you, Hawk." She paused before adding. "And if you must call my bike something, the Fox-Cycle makes much more sense."

"_Roger that, Fox."_

Shizuru waited, rather impatiently, for her motorcycle to drive itself to her coordinates. There was a plus side to working with the daughter of one of the most high-tech companies in the world. Not only was Alyssa herself a closet genius when it came to electronics, mechanics, and technology, but she had the access to all her family company's tech and gadgets. Alyssa was exactly the kind of person a hero wanted on their team. Where else would Shizuru get all her nifty gadgets?

The familiar growl of Shizuru's motorcycle shook the thoughts from her mind and Shizuru began her walk towards it. The headlight was the first thing Shizuru saw and then the entirety of her motorcycle came into view. It was red with black, just like Shizuru's Scarlet Fox outfit.

The motorcycle, as if it had a mind of its own, came to a stop directly in front of Shizuru, who got on top of it. Shizuru had no idea _how _her bike was this smart. She figured it all had to do with Alyssa's technology. Perhaps it picked up signals from her costume? Whatever the reason, she was grateful for it and she knew Alyssa had everything under control.

Shizuru sped off into the night. "Golden Hawk."

_"What's up Fox?"_

"I'm on—"

_"I know where you are."_

"But where is Detective Kruger?"

_"She's moving west on 52nd street. It looks like she's headed for Clercuzio territory."_

"So she was right," Shizuru said as she made a sharp turn. Some people walking on the streets cheered as she zoomed by. She didn't bother giving them her usual dazzling smile or wave. She was on the job.

_"Right about what?"_

"Earlier when we were in the supply room she suggested that it could be the Clercuzio behind this."

_"Smart."_

"She _is _a detective. I did tell her earlier that day that the Clercuzio were interested in her as well, but she was under the impression that they were after the mayor's daughter."

_"You?"_

"Yes. Me." It had been an easy assumption for Natsuki to make. High profile citizens were often targets for villains. The richer the citizen, the more random money they could demand.

A _ping _was heard and Alyssa's voice spilled into Shizuru's ear once more. _"The tracker device has been removed… either they found it or they've taken her into a building where those types of devices can't connect to my satellite…"_ Alyssa sounded worried.

Shizuru mentally cursed. "Quick, where was the last spot you received signals from?"

There was silence on the end, and each second that ticked by made Shizuru nervous.

Finally, Alyssa spoke. _"Right near the abandoned warehouse on Huntington."_

"It's _always _an abandoned warehouse," Shizuru growled with frustration. "Why can't they ever, I do not know, take hostages to an abandoned donut shop?"

Alyssa tried to hold back a laugh. _"Just focus on getting there. They might not even be in that building… so you'll have to look around. I'll see if I can get back the signal."_

Shizuru said nothing as she headed for the factory. She had never lost anyone before. She had saved everyone. _Everyone. _So why on Earth was she so worried? The only reason she was able to save all these people was because she could keep her calm. The laid-back, confident attitude she usually had while easily dispatching villains was what she was so well known for!

She knew she was in Clercuzio territory when the buildings surrounding her became old and dirty, like they haven't been upgraded in years. The Clercuzio were wealthy but the territories they claimed ownership of were run-down neighborhoods full of their clients and victims. Shizuru noticed drug-dealers slipping away into the dark alleyways as they saw Scarlet Fox approaching.

When news spread that a 'good cape' was coming, all the dealers upped and left, as well as nearly everyone else, giving the area the look of a ghost town.

Shizuru noticed something neon red. It was thin and appeared to be like a string set up across the road. Suddenly she realized what it was, and not only was it much closer than she had originally thought, but it was much too late for her to swerve out of the way.

Leaping from the bike, Shizuru flew through the air and rolled into her rough landing so as to not hurt herself. She heard her bike crash and scrape across the road nearby, and she cringed to think of Alyssa's face when the blonde saw her bike.

Sure enough, the blonde's voice was heard after a familiar _ping. _

_ "What the hell was that? The Fox-Cycle is sending me distress signals from every single section. Are you alright?"_

Shizuru didn't answer right away, her eyes flickering all around her. The night sky was dark and there wasn't a soul in sight. She looked behind her, noticing that the neon red string—_web—_was still there, unperturbed despite Shizuru running her bike straight into it. She hated that stuff, often finding it as the only _obvious _clue as to who had just robbed a bank or art museum.

"Black Widow," Shizuru called into the air, her voice level and amused though she truly felt irritated. Why couldn't this villain have kept out of her business for one night? She was busy! "Lovely surprise you left me. It is a shame I did not see it sooner."

Shizuru heard something drop behind her, but just barely. Had she not been trained to hear even the smallest of sounds she would not have heard the soft landing of a body behind her.

But she _was _trained to hear such a thing, and so she quickly turned, her fists ready to go in case someone was trying to ambush her.

Black Widow, clad in her full black body suit and neon red goggles, stood with her arms over her chest and her hip cocked to the side. Her right hand was holding her left elbow, making her long metal claws very visible. Loose strands of the red web clung to the tips of her metal claws.

"Scarlet Fox," she purred. "You were not what I was expecting to catch in my web, but I suppose it will do just fine."

Scarlet Fox raised a sleek brow. "Oh? What were you hoping for?"

Black Widow _had _been hoping that the car driving Natsuki towards this area would have fallen into her trap, but she had no idea where it had gone, having lost sight of it. Nao Zhang shrugged. "A car full of rich people, duh."

Shizuru smirked. "I'm in a bit of a hurry," she said, lowering her fists though knowing she could easily bring them back up in case Black Widow grew hostile. Right now she was a small threat. She didn't look like she was much in the mood to get her butt kicked.

"Are you now? Where to?"

"I've gotten reports of a kidnapping, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Black Widow smiled wickedly while, on the inside, Nao Zhang felt relieved. She and Scarlet Fox had gotten into scuffles before, but even she had to admit there was no one better to search for her girlfriend than the renowned Scarlet Fox.

Scarlet Fox waited for an answer. "So is that a no?"

Black Widow shrugged. "There was a car heading in this direction, driving pretty fast," she offered. She paused before adding, "But they haven't come this way, at least not yet."

Shizuru had to admit she was surprised this master thief was sharing information with her. However, she already knew this information, so it wasn't very helpful.

"If only I had my bike I might have an easier time finding this so-called suspect car," Shizuru said with a dejected sigh. "But I suppose since Black Widow's web destroyed it, I'll have to go on foot."

Though Black Widow's face was mostly covered with a thin layer of a shiny black material, Shizuru could always make out the facial expressions she was making. Black Widow was frowning now. "You're a hero right? Jump from building to building. Go for a nice _jog _through the neighborhood. You'll figure it out." Nao paused before adding, "My client is interested in finding the kidnappers, not their hostage. Maybe we can help each other out."

Scarlet Fox blinked. _Client? _Black Widow didn't _have _clients. She worked by herself and stole for her own personal gain, no one else's. Or, at least that's what Shizuru had thought. "Your client?" She repeated.

Black Widow shook her head. "That's all I'm saying. If you help me find this woman's kidnappers, I'll help you find this, uh, hostage, whoever she is."

_"Are you seriously considering teaming up with Black Widow now?" _Alyssa asked with disbelief. Shizuru always had to resist the urge to immediately respond to Alyssa or make facial expressions at what the blonde was saying in her ear. No one would know who she was responding or reacting to. She'd look like one of those Bluetooth users who always appeared to be speaking to themselves before you noticed the device hanging off their ear.

Shizuru watched Black Widow. The villain probably knew these parts of the city slightly better not to mention she may be faster, not needing to rely on anything but her abilities to scale buildings and jump from building to building to get anywhere.

"Deal," Shizuru heard herself saying. "But after we find this hostage, _Detective Kruger, _our partnership is over."

_"Shizuru!" _Shizuru cringed at the voice in her ear, her usual voice of reason. She understood Alyssa's point of view. Teaming up with the enemy was bad, but right now Shizuru felt like the villain could be helpful, and she was willing to take the risk.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Black Widow agreed, a partnership between her and Scarlet Fox was truly the last thing she wanted, but if it were for Natsuki's sake she'd put up with it… for now. "Have any ideas on where to search?"

"I'm heading to the abandoned warehouse on Huntington. Or at least I was until _someone _ruined my bike."

"Get over it, you should be driving a car anyways, much more space and all that," she waved her hand in the air to emphasize 'and all that' then added, "And really? An abandoned warehouse? Is no one original these days?"

Shizuru agreed vehemently. "Oh I _know," _she nodded her head, "it's ridiculous isn't it?"

Black Widow's soft mask moved a bit and Shizuru could make out a smirk. "Right. Okay, I'll search around the area then while you check the warehouse. If you find anything, let me know."

Shizuru reached into a compartment on her belt and pulled out a ring. She twisted the dial on top, activating it, and then held it out to Black Widow, who hesitated before accepting it.

She stared at it, and then looked up at Scarlet Fox expectantly.

"It's a locator. If you find something just twist the dial on the top and I'll find you," Shizuru explained quickly, realizing all this fooling around was wasting time.

Black Widow looked at the ring again, before slipping it on. "And if you find her—I mean her _kidnappers _first, how do you let me know?"

Scarlet Fox's lips formed a sly smile. "I'll let you know, don't worry." If Shizuru found Natsuki's location before Black Widow did, she was sure she wouldn't need back up. And besides, Black Widow wasn't looking for Natsuki, she was looking for the people that kidnapped Natsuki. Shizuru assumed it was perhaps because they owed Black Widow something, but she really didn't care enough to find out.

"Don't forget to twist the dial if you find anything," Scarlet Fox repeated as she pulled out her grapple gun, shot it off to the side, and then got pulled up a tall building. Once perched on top, she glanced back to where she had been standing moments ago. Black Widow had disappeared too, and the street was empty once more save for Shizuru's ruined bike.

_"My… my bike…" _Alyssa was heard whimpering. Technically, it was Shizuru's bike, but Alyssa was the one that spent countless hours designing and building it. It's not like she had a team to help her either so every inch of that bike was the result of her hard work.

Shizuru started running across the rooftop of the building she was on, and then leapt onto the next one. She kept doing this, jumping from building to building, making it look effortless. Her body was in tiptop shape, her physical prowess undeniable. She loved feeling healthy.

"Kannin na, Hawk," Shizuru murmured mid-jump. She rolled into a landing, knowing that if she didn't roll the landing would've hurt. She could see the warehouse across the street and walked to the edge of the building she was on. "It didn't look too ruined," she added, "I'm sure you can fix it."

_"I'm turning its camouflage mode on. I'll pick it up tomorrow."_

Camouflage mode? Shizuru hadn't even known her bike _came _with camouflage mode. What did camouflage mode look like? How did you hide a clearly special-made bike such as Scarlet Fox's? After all, it was rather flashy.

Shizuru decided she'd ask later. She crouched down and pulled out her binoculars. The warehouse looked… well… abandoned. No surprise there. Her eyes scanned the fenced in area, not seeing a car in sight.

"Are there no cameras set up in this area?"

_"No, your fath—the mayor, only approved the street-camera security measures be put on popular streets or in popular, nicer areas,"_ she explained. _"And the area you're in right now doesn't have any of my cameras set up nearby either, but I'll make sure to add it to the list."_

When Alyssa wasn't at her computer she was busy setting up cameras or other information-gathering devices all around the city to make her job easier. There were several areas she hadn't gotten to yet, but she was making good progress. Rarely was there an area of the city she didn't have eyes on.

Shizuru pouted. She felt incredibly vulnerable when Alyssa wasn't watching her.

"_Ah, wait, I found one… it's a little old and it's in an awkward spot but I can get a grainy visual of the warehouse grounds with it…" _

Relief filled the hero's chest. Shizuru smiled and then looked up and down the street. No one was around. She swooped down onto the sidewalk, her cape flapping behind her, and landed in a kneeling position before standing up calmly and dusting her costume off. She darted across the street and leapt over the high fence with ease.

She heard Alyssa whistle in her ear. _"You never cease to impress me, Scarlet Fox."_

Shizuru was glad Alyssa didn't have that great of a camera in that area because she surely would've seen the blush spreading across Shizuru's face. Shizuru's mask only covered the area around her eyes and most of her nose, leaving the majority of her cheeks open to harassment.

She headed towards the building and was glad she had the cover of night. She managed to climb up all the way to the roof of the warehouse and then, finding that part of the roof was glass, peered inside.

* * *

Natsuki's mind sparked back to life. She opened her eyes slowly, but only saw blackness. She could still feel the cloth covering her face and knew she still had the bag over her head. As far as she could tell, she was no longer in a car but on a floor, tiled and cold.

She wiggled her toes in her boots and then tried her fingers. Everything was in working order.

Someone must've seen her movement because she heard a familiar voice ask, "Is she up? Is she up? Don't just _stand _there! See if she's awake, fool."

And before Natsuki could say, '_I'm up, I'm up!'_ someone had already kicked her in the side to check. She winced and let out a pained grunt.

"Ow," She grumbled as she began to sit up. She had been lying on her side but found that her hands and feet were not tied together. Someone tore off the bag from her head and Natsuki blinked a couple times to get used to the bright lights. She quickly took in as much of her environment as possible. She'd have to remember it when reporting this incident… assuming she made it out alive, of course.

She was in a large room. In front of her stood Mr. Sergey Wang Clercuzio. He appeared to be leaning against a long counter of some type. Behind him hung a very old sign. It was rusted and the right half of it was threatening to fall off any second. It gave Natsuki a good idea of where she was though.

_Dusty's Donuts? I'm in an abandoned donut shop? Nine points for originality. I seriously thought it'd be an abandoned factory or warehouse or something…_

Natsuki noted the several suited men behind her. They were all leaning against the boarded up wall that used to be the entrance to the tiny donut shop. In fact, everything was boarded up. The windows, any doorways… the huge hole in the front of the building that made it look like a car had once driven through the wall there. No one could see inside and no one could see what was going on outside either. It was a wonder how they even got the lights in there to work. They looked ancient!

Natsuki finally turned her attention to the enemy. Sergey was, as usual, wearing a nicely tailored suit and he looked positively smug standing in front of two of the men Natsuki recognized from his 'kidnapping.'

A small smile appeared on his face when he saw Natsuki's look of '_damn…' _

"You remember me? Excellent." Sergey sounded incredibly pleased with himself. He was much more relaxed than he had been when he had first appeared at the police department, pretending that he feared for his life.

"You only disappeared a few days ago," she snapped. Did this guy think she was stupid? It had only been a few days since he had staged his own kidnapping.

Natsuki huffed and slowly stood up. She dusted her pants off and then met Sergey's orange tinted eyes. She idly wondered how someone's eyes reached such an odd shade of brown but then realized that her friend Mai had violet eyes, and it didn't get much weirder than that.

Sergey, still smiling, spread his arms out and gestured all around. "Welcome to Dusty's Donut shop."

Natsuki didn't move her eyes from his. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I assure you this is no joke, Detective. In fact this is quite a serious matter of… _business, _you could say."

At that, the young woman lifted a brow. "Business? What are you talking about?"

Sergey gestured to one of his henchmen, who placed a bag in his hands. Sergey opened the bag and pulled out what appeared to be folded blue clothing of some type. He placed the clothing behind him on the counter top. He then reached into his front pocket, where Natsuki would expect a handkerchief to be, and pulled out a lighter instead.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do? Light the donut shop on fire?" She tried not to sound afraid, like him setting the donut shop on fire wouldn't be a big deal. She was, however, not okay with the idea. After all, she had bad experiences in burning buildings.

Sergey laughed and then shook his head. "No, of course not." He then strode forward and reached for Natsuki's hand. She didn't put up a fight, knowing if she did she'd probably be shot within seconds. He held her hand gently, and then stretched out her fingers, facing her hand palm down.

"What are you—?"

Sergey smiled at her and then flicked open the lighter. A flame licked at the palm of Natsuki's hand and when she tried to tug it away, Sergey held her fast.

"What's wrong detective? Can't handle a bit of fire?" Sergey taunted, his mouth forming a devious grin as Natsuki squirmed and pulled and tugged to get away from him. She had to remember not to kick his ass. If she attacked him or got violent in her panic to get away from the fire, she'd probably get shot.

Natsuki didn't actually _feel _much, just a light warmth, but she could see the flame tasting her flesh, burning it, and that was enough for her to want to get away. Besides, she never really liked fire, especially when she had barely escaped with her life when her house had burned down all those years ago, her parent's dead bodies inside. The fire had destroyed any evidence as to who could've murdered the Kruger's, and Natsuki remembered all too well the black smoke filling her lungs, choking her. Ever since then she had avoided fire as much as she could, knowing it would just bring back bad memories. However, sometimes her job required her to run into burning buildings like it had only a few days ago. She had been lucky that Scarlet Fox was there, or else she would have been barbeque-Natsuki. Rarely was she required to work under such conditions, but it happened, and she was able to overcome her fears to save the lives of others.

Sergey finally released her, and she tumbled backwards before catching herself. "What the hell was that for?" She snapped, quickly examining her palm and pleased to find it didn't appear burned at all. She kept shooting the well-dressed man an immensely unhappy glare, but he seemed rather unaffected by it.

"You don't like fire?" His lips curved into a devious smile and his eyes watched Natsuki with purpose.

Natsuki straightened, deciding her hand was miraculously unscathed, and gave Sergey a casual shrug. He seemed slightly amused by how nonchalant she seemed for a hostage, but he didn't comment on it. "My parents were shot and killed in their own house, right before some bastard set the house on fire with them—_us_—still in it."

She sighed. Maybe, if the house hadn't lit up like a volcano, the ambulance could've gotten to her parents in time and saved them? No. There's no way. They were shot dead. Someone didn't want to take any risks. Someone Natsuki vowed to find one day.

Sergey seemed to know this story and nodded along to it as if he had been expecting Natsuki to tell it. "So you don't like it."

"I'm indifferent. As long as it doesn't bother me, then I don't really care."

"I don't think fire will bother you." Sergey then turned, grabbed the clothing he had placed on the counter behind him and held it out in front of him. Using the lighter, he lit under the material. The material remained unaffected. "At least, not anymore."

"Fireproof material," Natsuki commented. "So what?"

"You'll be wearing this," Sergey replied calmly, throwing the outfit to Natsuki, who caught it out of the air and waved it in the air so as to get a look at it.

"Holy shit," she uttered, eyeing the clothing… no, the _uniform _with wide eyes. "How did you—?" She froze mid sentence and then squeezed the material of the hero costume with her pointer finger and thumb. Surprisingly thin. It would be a skin-tight costume. But then again, most heroes, especially the female ones, wore skin-tight outfits. Natsuki certainly didn't complain but she also wasn't the one wearing them. She preferred being a spectator.

"_Phoenix_," Sergey let the hero's name roll of his tongue. His burnt brown eyes glittered brightly in the dim room. Natsuki was reacting well, he thought. "You've heard of her?"

Natsuki snapped her attention to Sergey, looking at him as if he were mad. "Who _hasn't _heard of her?" She said, returning her gaze of admiration back to the costume in her hands.

The dark blue and black patterned costume was in excellent condition. The symbol of a bird with extended, flaming wings emblazoned on the chest area was just as she remembered it.

"I used to read about her all the time in the paper," Natsuki explained, smiling fondly at the costume. "And she'd be on the news. My dad liked her a lot, I think it sometimes made my mom jealous." She laughed then, but she had completely forgotten where she was, having been hit so hard with nostalgia.

A frown found her face almost suddenly, catching everyone in the room off guard though they did not show it. "And then she disappeared," Natsuki murmured, her brow furrowing with a confusion she had suffered since she was young.

The Phoenix was a beautiful and wildly popular heroine of Natsuki's childhood. When Natsuki was just a young girl the Phoenix appeared to be in her mid 30s, with flowing black hair tied up in a neat pony-tail and a mask that covered most of her face. It covered most of the area above the lips, but left the top open so that her hair and a bit of her forehead were visible. It covered all of her nose and the sides of her face. Anything below her nose, however, was not covered by the mask.

The woman had deep blue eyes that were such a luminous shade of blue it was almost unnatural looking. Natsuki remembered them because whenever they posted pictures of Phoenix in the newspaper her eyes would glow like a cats. Her sable hair, often coming undone from it's neat pony-tail during a battle, would fall tousled in front of her face and she'd smile as she wiped it from her eyes and gave the camera a playful wink.

Emblazoned on her chest was the blue image of the phoenix bird, its wings extended fully and its talons outstretched. Its beak was open, as if it were in the middle of letting out a sharp cry aimed at the sun. Surrounding the bright blue bird on her chest was mostly black. Her costume was short-sleeved and her gloves were also black, small, fingerless, and cuffed at the wrists. It was stylish back then, though most superheroes and villains these days opted for longer gloves and more body protection, leaving no skin showing and no way for DNA to be left behind.

She wore tight blue leggings, a yellow and slim utility belt, and her knee-high boots were also cuffed at the top and black. Sometimes Natsuki could remember seeing her carrying a rope attached to her side, but by the end of Phoenix's career the rope had disappeared, as if she didn't need it anymore.

And the best part about Phoenix? She was a metahuman with the power to manipulate and control fire, which meant a ton of showing off for the media. Interestingly enough her fire was blue. Not red, _blue. _Blue fire. This was why her costume was a dark blue, not red. It was unfathomable to Natsuki at the time, but she could remember her mother explaining to her that blue fire was hotter than red fire, contrary to popular belief.

Unfortunately, Phoenix had disappeared. Or… at least Natsuki completely stopped paying attention to Phoenix. She couldn't remember the last time she saw the heroine on the news, but didn't think much of it since heroes came and went all the time. Nevertheless, Phoenix always remained Natsuki's favorite childhood hero and she was stunned to be holding the woman's hero costume. It couldn't be real.

"Where did you get this?" Natsuki asked, tightening her grip around the soft but strong costume. She lifted her head and peered into Sergey's eyes. "Did you kill her? Is that why you have her costume?"

Amusement danced behind Sergey's light eyes and his eyebrows lifted a tiny bit. "I can tell you everything you want to know… but you have to do something for me."

_Oooof course. Saw that coming a mile away. _

"Forget it," Natsuki said. She considered throwing Phoenix's costume on the ground for dramatic effect, but she couldn't bear to disrespect her childhood hero in such a way. She held onto it. "I won't do whatever it is you want me to do, so don't even bother asking."

The man let out a long, exaggerated sigh before looking around the room at all his henchmen. Seeming satisfied that he was protected he brought his gaze upon the young detective once more. "What would you say, Detective, if I could tell you everything you wanted to know about Phoenix… and the murder of your parents?"

Natsuki's blood boiled in her veins and she felt her knees grow weak. _No. No, it's a trap. _"I—I won't…" Natsuki's brow furrowed. Biting her lip, she tried not to be swayed by Sergey's smug look. He was smiling at her. He knew he had her. "What… what do you know about them?" Natsuki asked, the question spilling out of her without any restraint.

Lips curved into a dark smile, Sergey kept himself cool and collected. He had her now. Perfect. "I can tell you who killed your parents _and _you'll even get to keep that costume you're holding as a keepsake."

Natsuki made a move to get closer to Sergey, but two of his bodyguards stepped in from either side of him, blocking her. She stopped, angrily clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. Finally, they stepped a little bit aside, and Natsuki saw Sergey once again looking content. He raised both eyebrows at her.

"What does Phoenix have to do with this?" Natsuki demanded to know.

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything…" Sergey smiled. "Maybe she killed your parents. Maybe your parents were crime lords. _Maybe_ they were her informants and she got them killed. You won't know unless you help me out."

Natsuki fidgeted with the costume in her clutches. Her fingers dug into the fabric and she idly thought about how impressive it felt, how powerful just holding it made her feel.

Did Phoenix kill her parents?

No way, Phoenix was… Phoenix was a hero.

So what if Phoenix _was _using her parents as informants? After all, they were both detectives too at one point. That's how they _met, _even. Until her mother retired to become a schoolteacher instead, deciding it was too dangerous of a profession for two parents.

That made sense, Natsuki realized. Her father did always seem fonder of Phoenix than her mother. In fact, Natsuki could see Saeko Kruger's face scrunching up at the TV as Phoenix took down bad guy after bad guy. She didn't look pleased, and would turn off the television, telling Natsuki not to get too into those types of things.

Natsuki set a suspicious gaze on the Mafioso. Sergey's face wrinkled as he offered her a simple smile yet again. "How do you know about any of this? This is… this all happened years ago and… and why would you tell me about this now?"

"Again, that is all information I will tell you _after _you help me out."

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked, defeated. She felt like a traitor. She couldn't believe she was giving in to the goddamned Clercuzio mafia boss. But she had to know. She needed… answers. She needed the truth for once in her life!

Feeling triumphant, Sergey stopped leaning on the edge of the abandoned Dusty's Donut counter top and folded his arms over his chest. "There is a diamond…"

Natsuki threw up her arms. "It's always a diamond!"

Sergey's eyebrow twitched and he cleared his throat. Natsuki blinked and then simmered down. She felt like one of his henchmen all of a sudden and she hadn't even agreed to anything yet.

Sergey continued. "_As I was saying…" _He gave Natsuki a _stay quiet _look to which she promptly huffed in indignation. "There is a diamond of… considerable worth that… will probably be the target of many art heists—"

"Art heist?"

"The diamond is being kept at the Windbloom Museu—"

"Yeah but the Windbloom museum isn't an _art _museum, it's a historic museum. A rock isn't _art _it's just—"

"That's not the point!" Sergey snapped, his face turning red. "And it's not a _rock."_

Natsuki mentally zipped her lips, deciding to just let the idiot finish.

"If you interrupt me again I will send you off to meet with your parents, understood?"

Natsuki didn't nod or shake her head but the look in her stony gaze told Sergey she would be silent. For now.

Satisfied, Sergey continued once again. "The diamond is known as the Kazahari Diamond, named after the mythical king that was said to have originally owned it. Naturally, I want the diamond. An attempt has already been made to steal the diamond before it was even _in _the museum, and you were the one to thwart this robbery attempt, correct?"

"Well, Scarlet Fox—"

Sergey waved her off, "Scarlet Fox will be dealt with. You're the human being that took on a metahuman."

"Scarlet Fox has no powers either," Natsuki pointed out. Scarlet Fox also took on the much more powerful metahuman. Silver Specter had _powers. _Toro, or whatever unicorn-boy called himself, had no powers, just a stupid horn on his head. He hadn't been a very impressive 'metahuman.'

"So she says," Sergey huffed, obviously not believing that Scarlet Fox was lacking the metagene. Natsuki decided not to argue. "You are an extraordinary human being with unmatched skills, cunning, speed, and agility. I need you to steal this diamond for me."

"Because I took on the baddies that tried to steal it yesterday?"

"And you emerged victorious, yes." Why did Natsuki feel like there was more to it than that? After all, Scarlet Fox had told her the Clercuzio's had had Natsuki's file in their databases for months now, right? She had only stopped that robbery, what, two days ago?

"What if other people try stealing it the same day?"

"I won't send you in alone…" Sergey said, and just as he said that a woman with bright green hair glided into the room, bringing with her the scent of fresh flowers and moist earth.

"Holy shi—" A thick green vine burst through the ground, tearing apart the worn tiles beneath Natsuki's feet and quickly wrapping its way around Natsuki's head, effectively muffling her.

Nightshade, one of Windbloom's most notorious super villains, sauntered over to the struggling detective and watched her with a devious smile on her lips. "Ah, Detective Kruger. I've heard so much about you."

Natsuki's hands violently tried to rip the vine from her mouth but they were strong and she failed.

"Don't struggle so much, I was only playing," Nightshade cooed, laughing a bit. Her laughter was as cruel as her smile yet the sound seemed almost bell-like. The villain's grey eyes seemed to focus a bit on Natsuki's glare, and the vine finally uncurled itself from Natsuki's head, leaving her free.

"Don't do that again," Natsuki growled, wiping at her mouth. Her eyes were narrowed and attempted to pierce through Tomoe's soul but her exterior was as tough as bark and yet again, Natsuki failed.

"You don't tell me what to do, Detective. I tell _you _what to do and you listen to me."

Sergey smiled when Nightshade moved to his side. She moved much like a plant in a breeze, graceful and light. The way her feet hit the ground, however, was hard and heavy, as if the bottoms of her feet _must _touch floor or ground.

Natsuki noticed the strange green elf shoes Nightshade seemed to be wearing and she mentally giggled. Then she noticed the rest of the villain's costume.

The color scheme was made up of mostly green, unsurprisingly. Nightshade's hair was dyed a bright green. It was likely a wig. Her super suit, which really just looked like a strange swimsuit to Natsuki due to its lack of sleeves or leggings, was made up of forest and lime greens. There were small, thin vines wrapping around her bare arms and legs. Nightshade didn't wear gloves, but vines wrapped around her fingers like rings. Leaves grew from the vines that wrapped around her body and there was a giant leaf that served as a type of loincloth. Atop her head was a flower that's petals were a pretty powder blue.

Natsuki had heard that the flower that was always seen in Nightshade's hair changed color depending on her mood. _I hope blue petals are a good sign… _Natsuki thought, eyeing it warily.

Sergey rested a hand on Nightshade's shoulder and offered the detective a sly smile. "This is Nightshade. I'm sure you've heard all about her."

"I have, yes," Natsuki replied, her bright green eyes flickering to the super villain and then back to Sergey.

Nightshade was pleased to hear this, but unsurprised. She was a pretty popular supervillain these days.

"She'll be accompanying you."

"Why doesn't she just do this alone?" Natsuki asked. "Breaking the law isn't really my thing." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her badge. A slender brow lifted. "See?" She wiggled the shiny golden symbol of her morality around. "I _punish _those that _break_ laws." _Like you._

"I have my reasons," Sergey said sternly, glaring at Natsuki in a way that eerily reminded her of her father. "Don't ask questions, Kruger. You are in no position."

He had a point there.

"You and Nightshade are to break into Windbloom Museum and steal the diamond. Simple as that. If you're successful, Nightshade will bring the diamond back to me and I will find you when I need you again."

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "No way. I'll lose my job!"

"That's why you'll be wearing that," Sergey pointed to the costume in Natsuki's hands. "Pose as the Phoenix. Pretend that you are simply protecting the diamond. The guards won't give you any trouble. As you know, the museum is rigged with alarm systems due to numerous break-ins over the years as villainous activity increased. You'll get in, lower the museum's defenses, and let Nightshade in. You both will steal the diamond. Clear?"

"I'll get killed," Natsuki growled. "When they realize I'm _not _Phoenix they'll shoot me, and I'll be dead. I don't have powers, Mr. Wang. I can't survive bullet wounds." She paused and then added, "I also don't even look like Phoenix. She had blue eyes."

He shook his head slowly, as if disappointed. "That's why we have _contacts _in this day and age, Kruger."

"I'm pretty sure that's not why we have contacts," Natsuki muttered. But they _could _be used in that way.

"Besides, you fit her physical description perfectly. Slender but athletic build, short height, long black hair… you'll have to tie that up in a pony-tail, of course… and it's been such a long time since anyone's seen Phoenix anyways… I'm sure no one will even notice."

"And my age? Phoenix would be pushing 50 if she were still around today."

Sergey frowned. Finally he said, "It'll be dark when you go. Besides, Phoenix was a metahuman. Many have been known to live longer, have youthful looks longer, etc. You'll be fine."

Natsuki glared. This made no sense. None at all. Why was she being paired up with Nightshade? Was she really about to go steal a damn diamond from a museum with a super villain?

"Nightshade, being the professional, will handle most problems… this is mostly a learning experience for you, because I will likely be using you again."

Natsuki shook her head. "No you won't. I refuse."

"I figured you would, but see, you're much too valuable to me now and so I have a plan to deal with that." Sergey gestured to Nightshade, who rolled her eyes and approached an indignant Natsuki.

Green eyes roamed over the villain with uncertainty. "What?" She spat, shooting the plant-powered villain a dirty look.

Nightshade let out a sigh, as if she'd been doing this all night, and quickly had Natsuki firmly planted to the ground with the help of her thick, rope-like vines. Natsuki struggled, trying to lift up her feet but found they were stuck. Her arms too, were restrained and being pulled down towards the earth below her. She was stuck standing, her arms and legs being restrained.

Tomoe Marguerite didn't really like this girl. She seemed rather annoying. She also didn't like the way Natsuki looked at her, like she was _better. _Tomoe also just didn't like when people in general stared at her simply because the paranoia in her screamed that they would recognize her from somewhere, give away her secret identity. Nightshade had a strong urge to kill Natsuki then and there. But she had a job to do and wasn't in the mood to get messy.

Nightshade sauntered over to Natsuki and stopped just in front of her. Natsuki growled but stopped struggling, peering defiantly into Tomoe's eyes.

_Do it, I dare you, _she said in her head, though she had no idea what Nightshade was planning on doing.

To Natsuki's surprise, the villain's face drew nearer and nearer until her lips were firmly planted over Natsuki's.

Eyes wide as saucers, the detective's brow then furrowed in confusion and she tried to move her head backwards. Tomoe merely held her face in place with her hands. Kruger couldn't escape the random and strange 'kiss' or _whatever _it was Nightshade was doing to her.

There was a tingling sensation on Natsuki's lips before they went numb. Then she felt… happy. Both in her head and in her heart she felt less worried… like her inhibitions were lowered. She almost kissed Nightshade back, but Nightshade removed her lips just in time.

The super villain peered into Natsuki's dazed eyes and whispered, "You are my little minion now, understood?" Natsuki nodded dumbly. "And you will do as I say, even if you don't want to, because you want to know the truth about your parents right?" Again, the girl nodded. "And even though you will fight me and fight what I am doing to you now, in the end I will remain victorious over you, correct?" Another nod. "And if you tell anyone about this, anyone at all, you and everyone you love will die. Understand?"

The fuzziness clearing already, Natsuki frowned at this request and she tried as hard as she could to not speak but a "yes" was finally grumbled.

_Great, _she thought, _mind tricks. _She wanted to tell Nao everything that had just happened, but now, in the deepest part of her mind, she heard something go '_you tell anyone and you and your loved ones die,' _and so she knew she would remain quiet. Something told her she was even physically incapable of telling the truth, like her vocal cords would seize if she tried to tell someone of the evil that had transpired in the abandoned Dusty's Donuts.

"Wonderful," Sergey exclaimed, clapping his hands together with enthusiasm. "Natsuki you are to meet Nightshade outside the museum at 11 p.m. tomorrow, understood? The museum closes at 9 p.m. and the extra hour until midnight will give you both time to finalize a plan. Bring me the diamond. That is all you have to do and the truth will be yours." Sergey smiled and then said, "Now you're going to need to go home. If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you and your girlfriend. Hell, I'll even kill that cranky commissioner you're so fond of." He smiled, knowing after Nightshade's little demonstration of her powers he had nothing to worry about. Nightshade was always worth her price.

Natsuki's expression darkened but she said nothing, her lips forming a thin line.

Sergey stretched like a cat and then gestured to his henchmen, "Knock her out and give her to Nightshade. Lord knows you dumb lot will mess up getting her back to her apartment."

And once again, Natsuki's world went dark.

* * *

Natsuki awoke in her apartment. Her head was pounding and she could tell just from the feel of her body that she hadn't been handled with care. Assholes.

Sitting up, she realized she was in her bed. At least they hadn't dumped her on the floor. They? She vaguely remembered Nightshade being the one to drop her off here. Maybe this was all just a dream… a super villain did not kiss her, a super villain did not drop her off in her apartment, and she was not going to steal a diamond tonight.

Right?

"Oh, hell," Natsuki groaned as her right hand touched something, drawing her attention to it. It was crumpled fabric, but from the blue and black pattern she could tell it was the costume of the Phoenix. "Guess it wasn't a dream," she grumbled, eyeing the costume. She wanted to reach out and touch it, feel like a star-struck child… but she quickly retracted her hand, too afraid of soiling such an important relic with her hands.

She had already touched it, she reminded herself. And she needed to hide it. A cape's costume was never something you wanted to have in possession, especially a _good _cape. That meant you either killed them, or knew their secret identity. Only villains kept the costumes of heroes they had killed, as if they were trophies.

Natsuki stretched a bit, picked up Phoenix's costume, and then slid off the side of her bed. She slowly stood up, not sure if her body had been weakened or not. When she found she could stand perfectly well she looked around her room for a hiding place. Deciding any other place would be complicated she simply opened up her end table's drawer, dropped the costume in, and closed it.

"There," she said with a nod. "No one ever checks in there." _That also could be because no one is ever in my apartment except for maybe Nao._

_ Nao! _

Natsuki quickly reached for her cell phone and was happy to find someone had placed it back in her pants pocket. Nao picked up on the first ring.

"Natsuki." The voice on the other end was full of so much hope. Natsuki's name was said almost like a prayer, rather than a greeting, as if by saying her name she would magically be the person on the other end.

"Nao!" Natsuki smiled when she heard Nao's inhale then slow exhale.

"Where are you?" Always straight to the point. "I'll come get you."

_Oh, she thinks I'm kidnapped still._

"I'm at my apartment. I'm… I'm fine."

"What? What are you doing there?"

"I live here."

"No, I meant how did you—Oh forget it! I'll be there in ten minutes! Don't leave or I swear to god, Kruger…"

_Click. _

Natsuki blinked at her phone, chuckled a bit, and then placed it on her end table. She needed a shower. She needed to think. There was a lot she needed to consider and she had to think about what to tell Nao, if Nightshade's poison even let her say anything to Nao at all.

In the mean time, she thought, a quick shower certainly wouldn't hurt. She _did _intend to make it into work in an hour, despite being kidnapped the entire night.

* * *

Shizuru saw nothing. The warehouse she was peering into seemed entirely empty.

_Which would make sense, considering it's abandoned, _Shizuru thought with a groan as she stood up and pouted.

"No luck, Hawk," Shizuru said, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. "This warehouse is _actually _just a warehouse. No Clercuzio, no Natsuki…"

_"Natsuki?"_

"Kruger. I meant no Kruger."

_"Right. Well, I haven't picked up any signals. I think it's safe to assume the tracking device has been crushed or they took her to a place that disables it."_

"So I'm walking in the dark," Shizuru deadpanned.

Alyssa paused when she heard how agitated Shizuru sounded. _"Is everything alright? I know you're stressed out but, Shizuru, this stuff happens all the time. You'll find her, you always find them."_

Shizuru sighed, turned, and glided off the side of the building. She landed easily on her feet and then stalked back to where she had been before.

After another two hours of searching endlessly, Shizuru was ready to call the hero'ing business quits. She _clearly _wasn't as good at it as she thought, having trouble locating a simple hostage victim. Then again, she _had _placed the tracker on Natsuki before she was taken. How was she supposed to know the kidnappers would take Natsuki somewhere where the tracker was useless? Or could deactivate? Whoever had taken Natsuki knew what they were doing, and were incredibly prepared to deal with good capes and all their tricks.

Shizuru blinked as she heard a strange beeping noise. "Hawk?" She asked, pressing her finger into the side of her mask as if that'd help her hear better.

_"Black Widow activated the locator. I'm going to activate the microphone in her ring, okay?"_

"Yes." Shizuru couldn't believe Black Widow had found Natsuki first. What was happening to her? She had ripped apart the entire neighborhood and found _nothing. _

A second beep was heard and Shizuru spoke, "Black Widow?"

_"I thought you were supposed to come and find me. How the hell did you get this ring to talk…?"_ A tapping noise made Shizuru cringe, and she realized Black Widow must be tapping the microphone embedded on the locator ring. _"Snazzy."_

"You activated the locator. Have you located Natsuki and her kidnappers?"

There was a pause, and Black Widow repeated, "_Natsuki?"_

Shizuru swallowed hard and then clawed some hair from her face. She had been running around all day. She was tired, sweaty, and just wanted to find the stolen detective! She did not have time for games. _"_Have you located Detective Kruger or not?"

There was some more silence, as if Black Widow were thinking. Finally that sultry voice replied, _"Yeah I have. She's at her apartment." _She sounded slightly irritated now, like Shizuru accidentally using Natsuki's first name ruined her day.

"How do you know that?" Shizuru demanded to know.

Black Widow let out a dark chuckle. _"I have my ways, Foxy. Will see you around, then? I have… business to take care of."_

Shizuru's gloved fingers curled into fists and she took a calming breath. "Fine. Thank you. I hope you found your kidnappers your client wanted?"

Black Widow didn't respond, and there was a cracking noise that made Shizuru cringe.

Another beep signaled Alyssa's return.

_"Hey, I lost the signal to Black Widow's locator. She must've smashed it."_

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Why must villains always be so _dramatic?" _She drawled, swooping off the roof of a building and running towards the street. "I know where Natsuki is."

_ "Yeah, I heard. How did she get there?"_

"I have no idea but I intend to find out exactly what happened."

* * *

Shizuru swooped down from the taller building opposite Natsuki's. She landed on the side and, while holding on to the ledge with one arm, used the other to slide Natsuki's window open. She then flew in, feet first, and landed without making a sound into the detective's kitchen.

She stood slowly, dusting off her shoulders and straightening her black cape as she surveyed the area. She didn't pick up any sounds other than the sound of a shower coming from Natsuki's bedroom. She swallowed. Detective Kruger was taking a shower…?

Or was Shizuru going to find Kruger dead in the shower? Stuff like that has happened before. She wouldn't be surprised.

The hero hesitated before moving towards Natsuki's bedroom. With one last look towards the front door Shizuru turned the knob and entered the other girl's cool bedroom. She looked to the right and sighed when she realized the sun was rising. The desperate search for Kruger had taken all night.

_"Just picked up something from the station. The Commissioner has just publically announced Natsuki's safe return. That means Kruger has called someone to tell them she's safe."_

Shizuru frowned a bit. Did that mean someone else was coming over right this moment? If someone _was _coming over, it would probably be Detective Zhang, Shizuru thought. That meant she probably should hurry up then.

As if reading her thoughts, the shower turned off. Good. That meant Natsuki was alive. Corpses couldn't work showers.

Shizuru decided to wait patiently for the Detective to come out of the bathroom. She had to personally apologize for failing to rescue her… and to also find out what the hell the Clercuzio were up to!

* * *

It took another five minutes for Natsuki to walk out of the shower, flinging her towel to the ground. It took Shizuru less than a second to realize Kruger was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Which were matching. And black. And lacy.

Shizuru blinked, coughed, and then looked away. Or attempted to, but had to glance back at least every three seconds.

Natsuki froze, panicked, stared, and panicked some more. With her eyes so wide and body so stiff she resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"What are you—um…" Natsuki quickly grabbed the towel she had been using to dry her hair from off the floor. She quickly wrapped it around her and then coughed a bit. "Um… hey."

Scarlet Fox returned her gaze to Natsuki's, this time an impish smile dancing on her red lips. "Hello." There was an awkward pause before Shizuru took a step towards the embarrassed looking detective, who appeared to be clutching at the towel covering her as if for dear life. "You are alive and well, I see."

Natsuki nodded dumbly, finding her eyes were unable to remove themselves from the rubies of the hero standing before her. She couldn't help it, and had to give Scarlet Fox a one-over. Looking good, she thought. But that was nothing new.

"How? What happened? Tell me everything."

Natsuki felt incredibly awkward, being half-naked and all. It was made even worse by the fact that Scarlet Fox would want to know _all _the details of Natsuki's hostage experience… but she knew she would not be able to deliver them. If she even _considered _it her brain began to hurt and she would hear Nightshade's voice in her head, warning her. She was literally incapable of telling the truth to Scarlet Fox, or anyone that asked for that matter. She had no idea Nightshade had such powers, but figured it must be related to some type of toxin or chemical that messed with the human brain.

Shizuru, seeing the pain on Natsuki's face, took a step forward with her hand outstretched. "Are you alright?" She asked, her honey sweet voice filled with concern.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, sorry it's just… I can't remember." _I can! I remember! Help me! I can't tell you what happened! Nightshade's powers won't let me! _Just as she thought, even _thinking _about telling the truth made her vocal cords seize, and somewhere deep inside told her to lie as much as she could.

Brow furrowing, Scarlet Fox looked quite puzzled. She retracted her hand and instead placed her gloved fist under her chin. Her eyelids lowered slightly as she peered at Natsuki, as if studying her. Finally she said, "What _do _you remember?"

"I was kidnapped," Natsuki said, "by the Clercuzio and then I was in an abandoned donut shop somewhere and I… I just can't remember." Natsuki's head pounded the more she thought of it, the more she tried to force her mouth to say the words, to speak the truth. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself as something that felt similar to an electric shock pulsed through her head. "Ugh, not now…" She groaned, realizing another awful migraine was coming on.

Shizuru stepped forward and pulled Natsuki to her. The girl looked pale and weak, as if she'd fall over any second. And, just as Shizuru predicted, Natsuki nearly crumpled against her. Shizuru supported her weight, running her hand through Natsuki's sable hair. "You must be exhausted," she murmured, hoping it _was _exhaustion and nothing else that caused the detective to collapse into her arms.

"Headache…" Natsuki groaned into the sturdy fabric that covered Shizuru's neck, and most of her skin. Natsuki idly wondered what material Shizuru's costume was made out of. It seemed flexible, durable, and strong… but wasn't so tight that Natsuki couldn't still smell the perfume on the hero's neck.

And why was that smell so familiar?

_And why am I suddenly so sensitive to smells? _

Another jolt of pain lashed across her skull and Natsuki's body shuddered against Shizuru's. The hero picked Natsuki up with ease and gently placed the detective's body on the bed. "What do you need?"

"Pills… end table… not _that _side, the other side." Natsuki's heart hammered in her chest. Scarlet Fox had just nearly opened the drawer to the end table with the Phoenix's hero costume inside. That would not have been good.

Instead, the hero found a bottle of pills on the other side of Natsuki's king sized bed. Reading the back carefully, Shizuru shook out two pills and then disappeared. She then returned shortly with a cup of water and handed them to Natsuki, who gratefully took the gifts and downed them.

"Feeling better?"

Natsuki offered the hero a weak smile, but sat up and rested her back against the headboard. "Not yet." The two watched each other curiously and Natsuki blushed before looking away, suddenly feeling embarrassed under such a gaze. "I'm sorry for this. I get these headaches… these migraines every so often and they seem to get worse each time… and more frequent."

Shizuru's lips formed a frown. "I see." Scarlet Fox sat beside Natsuki and offered the suddenly shy detective a warm smile. She had never seen the detective so shy before. It was both a bit surprising (the detective seemed so confident most days!) and very cute.

Natsuki, realizing that 'aww' look, quickly toughened up. She then realized the towel she had loosely wrapped around herself earlier had fallen to the floor, having not made the trip over to the bed during Scarlet Fox's transfer.

And then her cheeks lit up like Christmas tree. There she was, sitting up on her bed wearing her expensive lingerie while talking to Scarlet Fox, who was currently one of the most popular heroes. She couldn't bear it and quickly opted for staring at the bed sheets she was lying on top of. There was nothing she could do really. Her migraine would likely make any sudden movements for her difficult or painful. She was at its mercy until the pain subsided enough for her to be able to get clothes. She could ask Scarlet Fox to get her clothes, but that just seemed so pathetic. Who asked a superhero for clothes?

* * *

Shizuru had a feeling that the detective's lack of clothing was what was making her shy, but she decided to pretend she was completely clueless to the girl's plight so that she didn't have to offer to get the detective some clothes. She much enjoyed the view and didn't really get what the big deal was. She saw naked girls all the time. Or at least, she _used to _until crime fighting became her night as well as her day job.

"So, you were saying?"

"I'm sorry," Natsuki replied, gathering the courage to stare shamelessly into the Scarlet Fox's intense gaze. "I really can't remember." _I really can't tell you. It's like she's placed some kind of mental block on me, I swear. I want to tell you so badly! So that you can handle this mess and I don't have to rob any stupid rock! _It was like the words were banging the insides of her throat, begging to be let go. But she couldn't, Nightshade had made it impossible somehow. She swallowed the unsaid words.

Scarlet Fox leaned back a bit and she peered up at the ceiling, as if she could see her thoughts up there. "I see," she murmured, looking thoughtful.

_"She doesn't remember? Really?" _Alyssa's voice reminded Shizuru that there was someone _else _in the room with them, whether Natsuki knew it or not. _"Sounds like bull to me."_

Shizuru couldn't respond to Alyssa without seeming crazy, so she smiled at Natsuki and asked, "Nothing at all? Are you sure?"

Natsuki nodded. "I… I will let you know if I remember anything." She paused and then added, "Sergey! Sergey was behind it. He faked his own kidnapping. I have no idea why Clercuzio had my file on their computer, if that's what you're still wondering about." Natsuki smiled when she realized she could actually offer _some _information. Nightshade had blocked most of the vital information and clearly didn't care if Sergey's name was given out or not.

Shizuru blinked but she wasn't surprised.

Neither was Alyssa. _"Okay, I could've told you that. But I guess at least we know it's confirmed now."_

Shizuru coughed and discreetly turned off Alyssa. She wanted to be with Natsuki alone. "Natsuki," she said the name almost like a whisper. Natsuki lost focus for a second.

"Yeah?" She didn't even notice herself leaning closer, as if she wanted to hear what the hero wanted to say better. Man her name sounded sexy in that accent, even if it was probably faked to protect the Scarlet Fox's true identity.

"Kannin na," Shizuru murmured. She looked away from Natsuki, feeling ashamed at her failure. "I should've saved you."

Natsuki was more interested in the fact that the Scarlet Fox was from Cardair. _Kannin na? Only people from Cardair say it that way. _She thought about it more and realized she had always noticed the accent, but always forgot to ask. Now she could place it. _I guess that means there is a good chance she's not native to Windbloom, assuming that accent isn't faked._

"I didn't need saving, they let me go," Natsuki replied, offering the sad hero a reassuring grin.

"But _why," _Shizuru said. "Why would they let you go? And you have no memory." Suspicious indeed.

Natsuki frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"Watch you," came the easy reply, complete with an uncharacteristic shrug. She would have to monitor Natsuki and make sure that nothing happened during her blackout that would make her suddenly dangerous. "I have been doing that for a while now," the woman admitted with a dark gleam in her unnatural eyes. "One of my more enjoyable tasks."

Natsuki swallowed. Was… was Scarlet Fox flirting with her? Because she was totally okay with that! Her migraine had come to an abrupt stop, much like her last one. Strange, since usually the medicine did not kick in for a good while after she had taken them. She decided not to question her good luck and instead decided to work on her charm.

"Have you?" She asked, a slender brow lifting. Her lips twitched with a smile that she didn't allow. Not yet.

Shizuru's neglected libido purred and scratched and itched and wanted _out. _

"I have. You are a very interesting target right now…" Scarlet Fox leaned closer, inwardly smirking when Natsuki's fingers twitched slightly at the closer contact. "You are both a suspect and a victim…"

Natsuki stared into the red eyes of the hero. They were so unnaturally red but fake or not, Natsuki could easily get lost in them. She suddenly didn't feel so bad about being half-naked. Hell, maybe Scarlet Fox was enjoying the view. "I'm a suspect, huh?"

Shizuru hummed and nodded. "The circumstances are quite suspicious." She paused, gently pushed some chestnut hair from her face, and offered Natsuki a sly smile. "You know I tore up half the city looking for you."

It felt almost like the other day, when Natsuki had helped Scarlet Fox fight off those two metahumans and they had bonded over that connection. They had made a great team that day. "I'm sorry," Natsuki said seriously, lowering her head slightly in shame. "I was protecting the Mayor's daughter… Shizuru Viola… I thought that's who the men were after."

Shizuru had to fight to keep her expression the same. Hearing the mention of her _real _name while she was in costume terrified her. "You did a good job," Shizuru said quietly and sincerely. "She is alive and well last I checked."

Emerald eyes met the hero's gaze. "Really?" The detective looked relieved. "I was too afraid to call anyone else and find out what had happened to her. I'm glad she's safe, though I bet that entire thing scared her. She's so protected and sheltered. I wonder if she knows about any of the crime going on in her city's own streets." Natsuki sighed and shook her head. "She's a nice person but can be a spoiled party girl."

At that, Scarlet Fox backed up, her brows raised in surprise. "A spoiled… party girl?"

Natsuki blinked. Had she said something wrong? "She's the mayor's daughter and all she does is party and go to clubs. She should be doing something more productive instead of making it harder for her father to win reelection."

Shizuru's nostrils flared. "Shizuru Viola is indeed a spoiled party girl." She cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed but thankful for the fact that she had turned off Alyssa long ago. "Did you think she was… pretty though?"

To the hero's surprise, the detective's cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze as if ashamed. Finally Natsuki said, "Yeah. She's gorgeous. And she knows it too… at least, I hope she knows it."

Shizuru peered at Natsuki and tried to keep her face as emotionless as possible. It was an awful idea to ask Natsuki such a question. It would make Shizuru blush! Natsuki didn't seem to notice any blushing and Shizuru didn't feel her cheeks heat up… _too much. _She had perfected her poker face. "I'm sure she does," Shizuru murmured. "But enough about the mayor's frivolous daughter. Tell me about you. Why would the Clercuzio be interested in you? Do you remember anything Sergey—"

Natsuki stopped Shizuru's words with a look. She shifted so that she was kneeling on the bed and stared at Scarlet Fox. "I'm sorry I don't remember but…" She leaned closer. "Thank you for saving me." She didn't know what she was doing, but for some reason she wanted to flirt, hit on, and kiss Scarlet Fox more than she ever had before. She kept her gaze steady and tried to look sincere… but seductive.

Shizuru's heart picked up speed at Natsuki's slow movements and mesmerizing gaze. After all, the girl was half-naked and she had a very perfect physique. She was so tantalizing, so out of reach yet… she was leaning closer, as if she wanted to… do what, exactly?

Shizuru's libido once again perked its head up and sniffed the air. _Sex? _It wondered.

Shizuru raged against herself in her head. Natsuki was a suspect, she hadn't been kidding. The girl was as suspicious as Sergey at the moment. Letting her guard down would be incredibly stupid and unprofessional.

Natsuki didn't remove her gaze from Shizuru's, but her lips curved into a slow, sexy smile.

Suddenly, Scarlet Fox moved as far away from Natsuki as she could and stood up. She began removing her cape.

Alarmed at the sudden movements, Natsuki asked, "What are you doing?"

"Are you feeling better?" Shizuru asked without looking at Natsuki, sliding the cape to the floor and then standing up. She began fiddling with her utility belt next.

Natsuki too stood up as she watched the hero remove bits and pieces of her costume. "I feel fine," she answered honestly. "What are you doing?" She asked again.

Shizuru finally pulled the utility belt off and dropped it next to her cape. "Taking this costume off, it's rather hot in here." Shizuru's eyes lifted to Natsuki's. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Natsuki swallowed and then made a move to get around Shizuru. Something told her she needed to get dressed. Instead, Scarlet Fox gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. Natsuki turned her head and her curious eyes met the mischievous ones of Windbloom's glory.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To…. get… clothes…?" Natsuki answered, though it sounded more like she was asking for permission.

"And what will you be needing those for?" Shizuru smirked and, her eyes never leaving Natsuki's, lowered her head.

Natsuki's heart pounded in her chest and she suddenly felt like she was being kidnapped all over again. Those lips hovered above hers, cruel and teasing. She felt the hero turn her with ease, so that their fronts were almost touching.

Natsuki's eyelids fluttered closed and she waited for Fox to kiss her. She could feel them, so close, so near. They weren't hesitating for any reason other than to drive Natsuki crazy.

Shizuru knew Alyssa would not approve of this. It was a rule. Rule number… Hell, Shizuru couldn't be bothered to remember _which _rule it was, she just knew it was against the rules to sleep with a potential suspect or a victim or… _anything _like that. It was just bad news. It was _only _okay if you pursued said person as your other identity _or _if their case was closed and you would no longer be working together.

But Detective Kruger was _so _attractive, and she knew Natsuki felt it too. She could sense it in the way Natsuki so quickly gave in to her, so willingly tilted her head up in order to receive the kiss of Scarlet Fox.

Shizuru's hand moved to the small of Natsuki's back while the other rested on her slim waist. Feeling the light touch of Natsuki's lips under hers reminded Shizuru of how _long _it had been. Before kissing Natsuki, Shizuru moved her lips to the girl's ear.

She whispered, "It is understood that this means nothing, will never happen again, and is just for fun, correct?"

It was, after all, the life of a superhero. Real relationships were out of the question so one-night stands were the only possible form of intimacy, at least with someone that was not also a hero.

Natsuki had barely finished humming her agreement before Shizuru was devouring her, as if she had never tasted something as sweet as a Detective Kruger before.

Shizuru did indeed feel like someone who had travelled the desert for 2000 years who was finally getting to feast. And feast she did. The way she kissed Natsuki was unlike anything she had ever done before. Why was she feeling so desperate? A part of her mind told her to slow down, Natsuki wasn't going anywhere, but she also was too afraid of losing the opportunity.

Natsuki felt it too. She pulled the hero's body closer to hers, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller woman's neck. She had never felt so wanted, so _needed _in her entire life. Not in an emotional way, she noted, but in a physical way. Shizuru's lips worked on her own like they were something to be savored, something limited that would soon disappear like a mirage in a desert.

There was no need to even ask for permission, Shizuru was already exploring Natsuki's mouth with her tongue, charting territory and storing the knowledge for future reference, which she knew was stupid because she knew this would never happen again.

The hand on Natsuki's lower back got lower and lower until it was sinking beneath the lacy fabric and palming the detective's firm ass. Natsuki moaned and Shizuru smiled into their kiss.

At some point the two had tumbled backwards onto Natsuki's bed. Shizuru slowed, lightly kissing Natsuki's lips and then gently kissing down the other woman's jaw. Natsuki's eyelids lowered and she stared dazed up at the ceiling as Shizuru's mouth kissed and nibbled the soft flesh of Natsuki's neck.

And then Shizuru stopped. Natsuki blinked, unhappy with the abrupt lack of contact. Shizuru lifted off Natsuki, hovering above the girl and peering down into her eyes with… confusion.

What was she starting to do to Natsuki? This was not what she wanted. The plan was to _have sex _with Natsuki and then move on. What was with the gentle kisses, the slowed pace, the non-rushed atmosphere? This was not right. This was not how her one night stands worked. Usually she was in and then she was out. Wham bam, thank you, ma'am. Why was she _focusing? _Why was she trying to make Natsuki _feel good? _Heroes were supposed to take and leave, not linger on their partner's delicious scent, not focus on the other's breathing, not listen to the erratic beating of their heart.

While Shizuru was contemplating why this time was different and why she was acting silly, the pre-sex fog lifted from Natsuki's brain and she stiffened like a log.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _

Not only did it just get incredibly awkward, with the Scarlet Fox staring at her like that, but she was just about to have a one night stand with Windbloom's most popular hero… _while she had a girlfriend…who should be arriving any second now!_

"Oh, damn," Natsuki uttered, which woke Shizuru out of her trance. The two moved away from each other. Shizuru stood up and calmly picked back up her cape and utility belt while Natsuki slid to the other end of the bed.

Within five seconds Scarlet Fox was fully dressed again. Natsuki was too dumbfounded to award the heroes fast change of clothes any points.

"I have a girlfriend," the detective blurted out, feeling like the world's biggest asshole.

Shizuru lifted a brow. Oh, she had forgotten about Detective Zhang. "Yes… that seemed to have slipped my mind as well." She mentally cursed. How awful this entire thing turned out! She had been enjoying herself and then… and then _what? _She had stopped midway and it all went to hell!

The two stared at each other with unease and embarrassment, though Natsuki was not as good at hiding it as Shizuru was.

"Can you… can you not tell her any of this happened?" Natsuki asked, her voice about to shatter like glass. She appeared so fragile then, so afraid. "I didn't mean to…with you. I love her, you know."

Shizuru inwardly cringed. She was an awful human being! Forget that she saved lives every day but she just seduced and was about to sleep with a woman in a relationship! And now the poor girl seemed overcome with guilt when it wasn't even her doing. _Morals, why have you abandoned me? This is wrong. I am wrong._

"It's… not your fault. You must have forgotten, correct? We forgot." Shizuru nodded, encouraging Natsuki to take the excuse. "Your memory is faulty, you are not to be blamed." Natsuki frowned, clearly not convinced. Shizuru decided to change the subject. They would pretend none of that ever happened. "You'll have to see a doctor." Shizuru turned and headed towards Natsuki's bedroom window. "To make sure you didn't receive any permanent brain damage, other than the memory loss."

Back to business, like nothing ever happened.

"Um…"

Just then, the sound of Natsuki's heavy apartment door opening and then closing startled her. She peered at her door, and then looked back at Scarlet Fox, who was sliding open her window. "Okay, I'll go get checked out before I go to work."

Shizuru was surprised Natsuki would go to work after such an ordeal… but then again, she did not remember any of it other than Sergey's role. _But she has been up for more than 24 hours, _Shizuru reminded herself. Natsuki had been kidnapped late last night, near the end of the mayor's party. She hadn't returned until around 7 a.m. She had been up all night! "I'll know your health results," Shizuru informed her. She glanced over her shoulder at the incredibly sexy, incredibly half-naked, and incredibly _taken _detective. "Stay out of trouble."

"Natsuki?" Nao called throughout the apartment.

Natsuki's eyes widened. Guilt overcame her again and she stared hard at her bedroom door, preparing herself for when her girlfriend stepped through. "I-I'm in here!" She called back. She looked towards her bedroom window. Scarlet Fox was gone.

_Six points for the silent exit, _Natsuki thought.

The door opened, and in stepped Detective Nao Zhang. She froze in the doorway, looked Natsuki up and down, and said, "Why don't you wear that more often?"

Natsuki frowned, but was relieved that Nao didn't seem to pick up on Natsuki's light panting, the trembling hands, the _almost_-sex look in her eye, the tousled hair, the deep guilt written all over her face. "I'm hardly wearing anything at all."

"Exactly."

* * *

After Natsuki had spoken to Nao and the Commissioner, she had taken a short nap. Nao was, of course, by her side, agreeing to take a nap as well even though they had to be at work in an hour and a half. While Natsuki had told Nao everything she had told Scarlet Fox, which was mostly nothing, she left out the almost-sex part. She really hoped Karma wasn't too much of a bitch, though she knew from experience Karma usually was.

The thoughts that plagued Natsuki's mind were like never ending cycles. She had to rob the museum tonight, donning the costume of one of her childhood heroes. She also could not _tell _anyone about this due to whatever Nightshade had done to her. _And I almost slept with Scarlet Fox! SCARLET FOX! _It certainly didn't make her lame fascination with the hero any less annoying. In fact it made it worse. Nao was amazing but Natsuki had never felt anything quite like that before. The intensity, the fierce desire for the other person. Natsuki loved Nao and did not love Scarlet Fox but her _body _certainly did. It was as if her body was still craving to be touched, and yet Nao's touch did not sate her.

_I need to stop, _Natsuki scolded herself, _Nao loves me and I love Nao. She's my best friend. I hardly know Scarlet Fox AND we agreed it meant nothing. It was just for fun. We didn't even get to DO anything, really. _Or so she said, though all she kept thinking about was how _close _she knew they were. She had been surprised by all the foreplay as well, thinking Scarlet Fox would take what she wanted from Natsuki and go, but then… that strange look…the confusion… the awkwardness that ensued. Did the Scarlet Fox have no game? She seemed to be doing fine with the seducing and then… she just froze. Performance anxieties? Whatever it was, Natsuki felt a bit blue-balled.

Natsuki turned and groaned into her pillow. What was it about heroes that made her feel like a sexually frustrated teen again? Stupid fetish.

"You sound like a sexually frustrated teen," Nao said after a yawn, lazily sliding her hand up and down Natsuki's side.

Natsuki's eyes closed and she hummed in delight. "I feel like one," she admitted. The tenderness of Nao's touch made it worse.

She felt Nao shift, and then pressure on her back, and then a shove. _Thud! _Natsuki found herself on the floor beside her bed. She cursed and glared upwards as Nao's impish face appeared over the side of the bed.

"Nao," Natsuki growled, "_why _did you kick me out of my own bed?"

"To do you on your own floor," came the simple response. The vixen slid out of bed and peered down at Natsuki, desire swirling behind her light green eyes. "Duh."

* * *

"You almost _what?" _Alyssa asked, her icy blue eyes piercing through Shizuru, colder than the iceberg that sunk the Titanic. "You do realize she could be brainwashed right? Whenever there's a 'I can't remember' they're either _lying _or someone doesn't _want _them to remember so that later they can flip a switch in the person's mind and—"

"I get it," Shizuru replied, lazily peering into her teacup and then taking a sip. She avoided Alyssa's eyes, knowing the blonde was still glaring at her. "I could not resist," Shizuru said simply, leaning back in her chair and forcing herself to meet her best friend's eyes.

The heiress's cheeks turned red and her eyes narrowed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Just with a glance anyone could tell Alyssa Searrs was angry. She was standing tall, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Her cheeks were flushed red with rage and her eyes of ice could freeze anyone in their steps. Her golden tresses fell loosely around her face, beautiful and furious. Alyssa reminded Shizuru of an Amazonian warrior woman, fiercely intelligent and, when feeling threatened, dangerous and not to be trifled with.

"I assure you I am not. There's something about her that draws—"

"She's a _suspect, _Shizuru. A suspect with a _girlfriend._ There's something about Kruger that interests, not just _you, _but _everyone."_

Shizuru's small smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Natsuki's profile has been sent to a few hundred more computers, but I don't know to _who. _I can bet they're other criminals."

Shizuru hummed and put her cup down, suddenly not in the mood for tea. "I'm going to go change. Father wants me home tonight and I haven't slept in over 24 hours."

The blonde rubbed at her temples, closing her eyes and imagining a serene lake with birds chirping. _Calm, calm, calm. _Finally she opened her eyes and dropped into her comfy computer chair, the one she referred to as her _throne. _"Shizuru."

Shizuru stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around. "Yes?"

"Never again," Alyssa commanded as her fingers began gliding over the keyboard. "You can never do that again." She refused to look back at Shizuru, still much too furious about her friend's reckless actions.

"I know. It was just a silly fling that went nowhere and will never go anywhere," Shizuru replied honestly, though she felt guilty when she thought about it. It was so unlike her, to pounce like that so suddenly… and it was even more unlike her to stop right before the good part.

"Go home and sleep. I've heard rumors that there's going to be a heist at the museum tonight."

Shizuru sighed. _"There's always a heist at the museum…"_ And she was gone.

* * *

It was just another day at the office for Natsuki and Nao. Both were exhausted, Natsuki from being held hostage all night and then from having to go on TV upon arriving at work, and Nao from being up all night searching for Natsuki. Despite the fact that they both were running low on energy, they had agreed to go to work regardless. _Someone _needed to take care of the morons working under them and they were sure they'd be handed an easy workload. Napping on the job seemed very possible.

It was barely 11 a.m. when their first walk-in arrived. Natsuki and Nao were sitting on one of the interview couches when Mai led him into the room. Mai gestured for him to sit on the other couch opposite the two detectives and then, with a small smile to Natsuki and Nao, walked off.

The man appeared disheveled, with his unkempt hair pointing in different directions and his glasses half off his nose. He appeared even more eccentric, his dark green tweed suit appearing so out of place in the midst of grumpy detectives, officers, and clerical workers.

"You've got to help me," the man begged, his voice full of desperation as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Please, I don't know who else to go to." His cheeks puffed as if he had run from his home all the way to the police station.

Natsuki and Nao exchanged looks before Natsuki asked, "What's the problem, sir?"

The man let out a sigh of relief, whipped a blue handkerchief from his front pocket, dabbed at his sweaty forehead, and then placed it back, neatly, in the same place. He looked Natsuki in the eyes and said, "I think my son is gay."

The two detectives sat in silence, their eyes steadily staring at the man in front of them. They waited for the punch line. None came.

"Did you hear me? I said I think my son is—"

Nao, the first to realize the man was serious about his 'emergency' threw up her arms and declared, "It's _way _too early in the day for the _crazies _to be out." The man blinked, not understanding. Nao's eye twitched. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Sir," Natsuki began, feeling awkward but knowing Nao would make it worse if she grew even more agitated. The redhead was not a morning person. "I think you're in the wrong place. This is the police station. We are detectives. Is there an _emergency?" _Natsuki paused and then added, "A _real _emergency?"

"This _is _an emergency! I need to know," the man insisted, his face turning red, "I need some type of test that will tell me if he's gay or not for sure!" He began to nervously rub his hands together, his eyes darting all around the room with paranoia.

Natsuki was about to tell him to get lost or check himself into a psychiatric hospital when Nao sat up off the couch and leaned forward. Natsuki watched the redhead suspiciously as Nao placed her hand comfortingly on the man's shoulder and peered into his eyes with a soft gaze Natsuki knew all too well.

"There _is _in fact a way to help you, sir," the redhead purred, sounding understanding, empathetic. She smirked when the man's eyes twinkled with newfound hope at her words.

_This can't be good, _Natsuki idly thought.

"Yes? Please tell me what it is!" His eyes were wide, staring into Nao's like a lost puppy.

"Okay, are you listening? This is imperative. Here," she handed him her small yellow pad and her pen. "Take notes."

The man nodded enthusiastically and put pen to paper. He looked up, waiting for the wise detective's directions like a schoolboy.

A smile that could only be described as evil slowly formed on the redhead's face. "Okay, first you should go home, get some vinegar, some clay, some baking soda and make a clay volcano." She paused as he hurriedly scribbled it down.

When he finished, he looked up at her expectantly. "Yes? And what do I do with those things?"

"Build a volcano."

The man glanced at the list of items he had been told to write down and then back up at Nao, his eyes swirling with confusion. "But how does building a volcano help me?"

"If your son is too busy sucking dick to notice the eruption, he's gay."

The man's jaw dropped and Nao laughed before standing up and walking back to their office, shutting the door behind her.

Natsuki blinked, sighed, and then rubbed at her temples. A few more hours of this and then she could go home. And then prepare to rob a museum.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Shizuru walked down the hallway of the Valkyries main headquarters, still feeling groggy even after getting some sleep at home. The two main doors that led into the main chamber, also known as Valhalla, recognized Shizuru's form approaching and slid open for her to pass through.

Walking into Valhalla, Shizuru noticed Alyssa was still awake and where Shizuru had left her hours ago, in front of her super computer sitting comfortably in her "throne." Though not _too _surprised, it _was _rather odd that Alyssa wasn't in bed yet.

"You're still up," Shizuru said as she approached Alyssa.

The blonde didn't turn around. Her fingers were flying across the keyboard, as usual, and her eyes were narrowed at the screen though Shizuru was willing to bet they were vacant, staring into space. When Alyssa was surfing cyberspace she truly was, in every sense of the word, surfing cyberspace. Her mind left her body and she was able to do magnificent things. It's partly how she became such a genius, being able to explore computers and machines in ways no one could at such a young age. Shizuru wasn't exactly sure _what _it was like, but Alyssa had tried to explain it to her, how her powers go beyond simply controlling technology with just her mind, but also being able to enter them on a different level entirely if she could concentrate enough.

"Mm…" Shizuru hummed, wondering what had Alyssa so deeply locked into the web. A lead? New information? Breaking through a code?

Scarlet Fox sauntered over, leaned down, and gently wrapped her arms around Alyssa's neck from over the back of the chair. She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "You were right, I should not have been so reckless with Detective Kruger." The kiss was both a way to make physical connection to wherever Alyssa's mind was but also to show she was sorry. Alyssa could not always hear, but she could always feel if her physical body was being touched in any way.

Shizuru still felt bad about what had happened earlier. She wronged Natsuki, wronged Nao, wronged Alyssa, and wronged herself by taking such a silly risk. She had morals. She was an upstanding citizen. She fought against wrongdoing. It would never happen again.

She felt Alyssa 'land' back into her body. The woman lurched forward but Shizuru tightened her grip, holding Alyssa in place like a human seat belt.

"Shizuru," Alyssa breathed, her eyes widening and then closing and she leaned back into her chair, into Shizuru's arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"You were in deep."

"I felt you though, pressure on my neck, and on my way back I heard the last bit of what you said…" Alyssa trailed off, her eyes opening. "Computer: turn off."

The computer shut down at the spoken command and Alyssa's mind unlatched itself from the web, from electronics. It became just a mind again. No less brilliant but not as active.

The two stayed in that position for a bit longer, Alyssa always needed time to rest after leaving her body for cyber space for too long. Shizuru was content to hold onto her best friend, still feeling guilty for acting like a brat earlier. Alyssa was always looking out for her, always guiding her. Acting so recklessly could've endangered them both. She would not ruin what they've tried so hard to build.

"Please come back," Shizuru quietly pleaded when Alyssa's breathing had returned to normal and her body had adjusted to stability.

Alyssa knew what Shizuru meant, and let out a sigh. "You know I'm more helpful to you here."

Shizuru nuzzled into Alyssa's neck, let out a frustrated groan, and then released the blonde and stood straight. Alyssa stood up too and turned around, leaning her butt against her large computer and crossing her arms over her chest. "I accept your apology. Look, I know you have the hots for the girl but she's a suspect. Crime lords are interested in her. Oh, and Sagisawa got the results back—"

"She went to Dr. Sagisawa?"

"Yes. Coincidence, I'm sure. She sent me the results the second I told her I needed them. Totally saved me the trouble of hacking into some random doctor's computer."

Shizuru nodded, now immensely interested. "And what did Dr. Sagisawa find?"

Alyssa scrunched up her face, as if she weren't quite sure herself. "Well, her brain scans appeared normal and her body is a little bruised. No internal damage. Also no mechanical or technological devices attached to her brain were found so mind control via tech doesn't seem likely." Alyssa paused and then added, "Not like I couldn't reprogram her with just a look or anything…"

"I sense a 'but' coming on."

"_But," _Alyssa offered a weak smile, "There's something in her blood… it appears to have the same makeup of some type of poison or toxin but it doesn't seem to be having any of the normal affects of a poison on her. Instead we found that it contained some type of chemical… very similar to diphenhydramine… but also sharing characteristics of barbiturics."

Shizuru blinked. "Now say that again in English, please."

Alyssa wished she had a white lab coat. She offered Shizuru an apologetic smile and explained, "Diphenhydramine is a chemical commonly found in cold or sleep medicines… it's been known to cause reactions in the brain similar to Alzheimer's, which would explain Natsuki's lacunar amnesia."

Shizuru blinked again.

Alyssa continued, "Barbiturates… these are drugs that are depressants for the central nervous system. They are used to sedate people… and in higher doses are even used in physician assisted suicides." Seeing Shizuru becoming alarmed, Alyssa quickly waved her hands, "Please, as if I'd let Detective Kruger die. If Dr. Sagisawa had seen anything dangerous she would've let me know. Right now we're just confused. As I said, it shares _characteristics _with barbiturates, particularly sodium thiopental. "

Shizuru nodded, beginning to understand. "You think her amnesia is caused by chemicals."

Alyssa began to chew on her lower lip. She was wearing her glasses, which, Shizuru liked to tease, made her look like a sexy librarian. Had she been wearing a white lab coat that title would've changed to 'sexy scientist.'

"That's the interesting thing… when I say similar I mean it's made up of most of the same things yet, if my research is correct, should have the absolute opposite effect. Chemicals yes… pheromones, even… seem to have an… origin of…" Alyssa started rattling off a bunch of things that made no sense. At least, it made no sense to normal people.

A sigh. "You've lost me again."

"Sodium thiopental, also known as truth serum, is supposed to lower inhibitions to make lying harder since it disrupts higher brain functioning. The chemical in Natsuki's bloodstream… it's like the evil cousin, making it incredibly easy to lie… and almost impossible to tell the truth." Shizuru opened her mouth to speak but Alyssa wasn't finished, "It's not seen anywhere, so it's certainly new and so that means unpredictable. I was running some tests and it appears to have origins in some plant I have yet to identify. Regardless, either it has caused Natsuki's lacunar amnesia _or _she isn't suffering from amnesia at all, but an inability to tell the truth about a specific gap of time… probably the moments before and after the chemicals were transmitted."

The other hero stared steadily at Alyssa. "Was that what you were doing when I walked in? Researching what this chemical could be? Or this plant?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yes but…" her brow furrowed and she looked away, as if embarrassed by her inability to succeed, "I couldn't find much…"

"At least it is not rocket science, right?" Shizuru offered a reassuring smile.

The blonde genius huffed. "I _wish _it were rocket science, at least _that's _something I understand as well as modular equivalence, spherical trigonometry, the maclaurin series, Euclidean geo—"

Cringing, Shizuru quickly interrupted her. "Sometimes I think you are too smart for your own good."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're just as smart."

"I can't recite the first few thousand digits of pi."

"Neither can I."

"I was exaggerating. Have you no sense of humor?"

"What's that?" Alyssa asked, a smile on her face.

"Knock, knock," Shizuru tried.

Alyssa blinked and then raised a brow. "Come in…?"

Shizuru sighed.

* * *

After a few hours of relative calm, Natsuki woke up from her nap. She was still exhausted from her night and her earlier nap hadn't helped much, considering her thoughts kept her up most of the time.

Lifting her head up, Natsuki looked down and realized she had drooled on important documents. "Shit, shit, shit!" She quickly tried shaking them out and then leaned over her desk to grab a tissue from the box on Nao's desk.

Nao looked up and quirked a brow. "Welcome back to the world of the living. You conked out for a good few hours there. I handled the paperwork from last night's… event." She paused, and when Natsuki looked at her she asked, "Do you remember anything else from last night?"

Nao had a feeling Natsuki wasn't being honest with her.

And Natsuki wasn't.

"No. All I remember is Sergey telling me he faked his own kidnapping, which we had mostly figured out before." Natsuki felt the truth in her vocal cords but every time she even _considered _saying them out loud, Nightshade's voice would sound in her head and her heart would seize with fear. She hated it. _Hated _this helpless feeling.

Nao gave her a skeptical look, and Natsuki thought, '_wow she actually looks like a detective for once.'_

The redhead finally gave a nonchalant shrug before returning to her computer screen. "Whatever you say. If you remember anything, let me know. Our department's going nuts right now on the phone with the mayor… apparently he's pissed about what happened last night."

"I would be too," Natsuki replied, stretching a bit. "I mean somehow his security failed. Funny that he's against the very heroes that saved him."

"You're not a fan of heroes either," Nao pointed out, not looking away from her screen.

"True." Natsuki suddenly remembered how Scarlet Fox's presence heated up her insides. Natsuki shivered. "They're… not always trustworthy."

"You okay?" Nao asked, finally looking up upon seeing Natsuki shiver from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Natsuki gave her a reassuring smile and went back to her computer. She had been researching the Clercuzio before passing out on her desk.

"You know you're the shit right now," Nao said, grinning when Natsuki gave her a blank look. "Everyone is talking about you. You stopped villains from stealing a diamond by teaming up with Scarlet Fox and _then _you saved the mayor's daughter… the media is turning it into some type of '_Detective Kruger sacrificed her life for the life of Shizuru Viola, who escaped at the cost of Kruger's freedom' _story,yadda yadda."

"What? Any cop would've done the same thing."

"That's not true," Nao said, uncharacteristically serious. "You'd take a bullet for anyone, _anyone, _doesn't matter who it is. You're a good person Natsuki, better than the rest of us." A strange smile Natsuki couldn't decipher appeared on Nao's lips. "Maybe _too _good."

"I don't think you give people enough credit. Wouldn't you take a bullet for anyone too?" Natsuki asked, feeling uncomfortable. How can someone be _too _good? After what Natsuki had almost done with Scarlet Fox that morning, she wasn't sure how good she still was.

"No. I'm not sure if it's comical or pathetic that you have so much faith in human beings. I'd risk my life for a loved one _maybe _but would I take a bullet for some random civilian? Hell no. Not _my _life. You only get one, not going to waste it saving someone else's. Besides, if I have enough time to jump in front of you, you sure as hell have enough time to dodge it."

Natsuki blinked. "You're an awful detective."

"No I'm a damn good detective," Nao replied, turning her eyes back to her screen, "But a bad person."

Before Natsuki could disagree someone had stopped just outside the office door.

"Kruger, Zhang," Kazuya said as he knocked on the frame of the wooden doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Natsuki said, "If the door is already open you don't have to knock."

The officer smiled and entered. He thumb-pointed over his shoulder and said, "Commissioner Graceburt asked me to get you two to question another walk-in."

"Again?" Nao growled. "Why are we getting all this noob work?"

Kazuya chuckled and then said, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because Natsuki was kidnapped for a few hours and neither of you slept at all last night?"

"Making us deal with morons still feels more like a punishment than a break," Natsuki said as she stood up. Nao gave a grunt in agreement and the two headed towards the quiet area of the office. The couch was there as usual, this time with another man sitting nervously upon it.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Natsuki said, her eyes narrowed as she peered suspiciously at the man in front of her. "You went to the deli, got shot twice, and ate the sandwich before deciding to come here and report it?"

The man, looking rather pale, shrugged and then nodded. "Yup, that sounds about right."

Natsuki blinked, sighed, stood up, and then muttered, "I'm going to go call an ambulance… Detective Zhang? Anything you'd like to add?"

Nao, staring wide-eyed at the bleeding man as if he were some type of god, simply declared, "That must've been one delicious sandwich."

The man instantly perked up. "Oh it was! Have you ever been to Gregory's Deli on Park Street?"

"Yeah! They have a great—" Natsuki blocked the rest out.

"I work with idiots," Natsuki groaned as she turned and walked towards the nearest phone.

As she was calling for an ambulance Natsuki's eyes found her favorite redhead still sitting on the couch, now intensely interested by the man's bullet wounds. He was grinning and pointing at them. Natsuki couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous situation. The man sure was chipper for someone who had been shot twice.

And Nao was certainly enjoying herself, smirking in that feline way of hers.

_Nao._

Natsuki really did love her. _I won't mess up like that again. I should stop freaking out. It's not like I cheated… Scarlet Fox pounced on me, I was completely caught off guard! _She decided to pretend she hadn't been giving Scarlet Fox her 'sexy eyes,' or that she hadn't stopped Scarlet Fox, Scarlet Fox had stopped Scarlet Fox.

Natsuki groaned. She'd just do as Scarlet Fox would do and forget it even happened.

* * *

A few hours later, and Natsuki and Nao were taking a break by the water cooler and chatting with Mai and Kazuya.

"Check it out!" Mai said, holding up a poster for Natsuki and Nao to investigate.

The poster was a picture of Natsuki pointing her pistol into the forehead of Toro, the horned metahuman from the jewelry store robbery. The words in big block letters on top read, '_Who needs 'superheroes''… _and the words on the bottom said, '_when Windbloom's Finest can Handle it WITHOUT breaking the law? A message from your mayor, Hector Viola.'_

Nao glanced sideways at Natsuki, whose jaw had totally dropped. "At least they used a good picture of you, am I right?"

Natsuki ripped the poster from Mai's hands and stared at it some more. "Are they allowed to just use my photo like that?" She tried not to sound alarmed but failed.

Mai and Nao exchanged looks and then shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Mai finally said. She paused and then added, "Would a cup of coffee make it better?"

Kazuya chuckled when Natsuki's eyes hadn't moved from the poster. "I don't think even a hundred coffees could make it better."

Nao nodded, "Especially if you're the one making it, Kazuya. Your coffee tastes like mud."

The officer frowned. "Suck it, Nao."

"My mother told me never to put small things in my mouth, Kazu, sorry." Nao grinned when Kazuya sighed, admitted defeat, and then turned and headed for his desk. He knew better than to enter a battle of wits with Nao Zhang. She always won.

Natsuki wasn't paying attention to any of this, her eyes still burning into the poster. "They just used my photo like that…" She stared blankly at the poster, her fingers tightening around the edges and crinkling the image.

Mai frowned, feeling bad for the sad Natsuki. "Will it help if I say I love you with all my bust?"

This _did _make Natsuki look up. "What?"

"I'd say _heart _but my boobs are bigger."

"Did you read that off a bumper sticker?" Nao smirked. "Besides, _everything _about you is bigger, Mai."

Mai gaped at the redhead and then glared. "It's not my fault I'm big-boned."

"Whose fault is it then?" The redhead asked.

"Genetics. It runs in my family."

Nao lifted a brow. "_No one _runs in your family."

Natsuki, who hadn't been paying attention at all to the bickering, declared, "I need to speak to Graceburt." Natsuki rolled up the poster and headed towards the commissioner's office.

The two redheads watched Natsuki leave.

Mai glanced sideways at Nao and muttered, "I'm not fat, you know."

With a wave and evil laughter, the redhead turned and headed back towards the sanctuary of the office she shared with Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki made the mistake of walking into the commissioner's office unannounced. The older woman did not look pleased, but quietly murmured to the person she had been speaking to on the phone and hung up. She regarded Natsuki with cool green eyes and brushed some graying blonde hair from her eyes. "Detective Kruger," she greeted with a curt nod. "What brings you bursting into my office like a barbaric savage with no manners?"

Natsuki ignored the comment and placed the poster on Graceburt's desk. "How'd Mai get this? What is this? This has my picture on it."

"It's already all over the city," the commissioner replied with a small shrug. "Besides, Mayor Viola loves you now. You saved his daughter _and _managed to be the next poster child for his anti-cape campaign. I'm not saying he's right or wrong, but the point is you have a duty as an officer of Windbloom City to support the Mayor and keep his people safe. If he thinks no capes will mean a safer city then you have to agree. You're now representing the W.C.P.D, Natsuki, don't mess it up."

The young detective stood fairly still. She also knew, for a fact, that because Mayor Viola was so supportive of the W.C.P.D that he was pumping more money into the department than any other mayor had before him. Not only was the department itself looking brand new and high tech, but everyone was getting paid more too because of all the extra surplus of funds.

Finally she relaxed and sighed, placing her forehead in her hands and groaning. "This is what I get for being a good cop, huh? Forced into politics and propaganda."

Commissioner Graceburt held out her hands, to show the situation was not in her control. "I can't really help you, Natsuki. If you _really _don't want your photo on the poster I'm sure there are some legal actions you can take… but the department won't be happy about it, and neither will the Mayor." The older woman paused and added, "Think of your job, your co-workers. This isn't just about you."

_Crap. _"Fine." She threw up her arms. "Whatever. Let them use it, I don't care." Graceburt knew how to get Natsuki. What did Natsuki expect? She had known Graceburt for years. The woman had been close with her parents.

"Excellent. Oh, I forgot to give you this…" Graceburt handed Natsuki a yellow post-it note with a number on it.

"Whose number is this?"

"The mayor's daughter, Shizuru Viola. She called asking for you but when I walked into your office you were drooling all over important paperwork and I thought it best not to disturb you."

Natsuki's cheeks flushed red and she started stammering excuses.

Graceburt smiled, forming wrinkles on her cheeks and eyes. "Ah, sweet Detective Kruger. You look just like your mother when flustered."

The comment shut Natsuki up and she lowered her gaze from Maria Graceburt's intense gaze. "I…"

"Call her back. I think she wants to thank you for saving her life."

"Yes ma'am." Natsuki felt uncomfortable once again and quickly retreated from Graceburt's office and that woman's strange stare. Before she could reach the door, Graceburt spoke again.

"Oh, and Detective?"

Natsuki paused at the doorway and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah?" She swallowed hard at the look she received. "I mean _yes?"_

"Mayor Viola asked me if you'd like to have a gun safety demonstration at a local school."

Natsuki spun around, mouth opened. "Wha—?"

"I told him you'd love to and couldn't wait." She paused and then gave Natsuki a pointed look. "Is that… _alright?" _

The detective swallowed and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am."

"Great. Now get out."

And Natsuki did.

* * *

Finally Natsuki and Nao were finished with work.

"You should really get home and get some rest," Nao said seriously as Natsuki shut down her computer. "You haven't had a good long rest in… over 24 hours." Natsuki opened her mouth to argue but Nao cut her off, "The naps don't count and you only took two of them. The second hardly counts since you spontaneously passed out in front of your computer and—"

"Started drooling on important paperwork yeah, yeah I know. Geez. I'll redo it if you guys want!"

"The drool dried, it's fine." The two exchanged small smiles.

Natsuki scraped her chair back from her desk and stretched. "I can't wait to sleep tonight." She peeked at Nao from one eye and added, "I'm guessing you don't want to… sleep over?"

Nao lifted a brow. "You don't have the energy for a _sleep over. _Hell, neither do I. You kept me up all night and _not _in the good way."

Natsuki chuckled and rolled her shoulders. "It's not like I planned on getting kidnapped."

She had to admit, she was glad Nao had declined the sleep over invitation. After all, Natsuki had _plans _tonight. Plans to rob some stupid rock from the museum. Alongside Nightshade.

_Surely this will end well._

Likewise, Nao too had somewhere to be that night, and was all too happy to have an excuse not to spend the night at Natsuki's. "I forgot to ask you, what happened with Graceburt?"

Natsuki sighed and glared at the poster of herself Nao had obnoxiously tacked to the cork board they had on the wall nearest Nao's desk. "I told her it was fine. Blah, blah my job blah, blah supporting the mayor blah." Natsuki then remembered the post-it note and slipped it out of her pocket. "On the bright side, I've got a hot chicks number."

Nao glared at her and then stared in confusion at the post-it. "You already have my number."

Natsuki laughed and interlocked her fingers with Nao's before remembering they couldn't be seen being couply in public and released. She turned and headed towards the door. They both exited and Nao waited impatiently as Natsuki locked their office door. When Natsuki turned around again they walked towards the elevator. "I'm kidding, but apparently Shizuru—"

"Who?"

"Mayor Viola's daughter? Shizuru Viola?"

"Right, right."

They pressed the _down _button and waited for the doors to close.

Natsuki continued, "She called today but I wasn't… um—_available—_so Graceburt gave me her number, her _personal _number, and told me to call her back."

Nao was silent for a bit as she remembered Natsuki ogling the mayor's daughter the other night. She couldn't blame her girlfriend; after all, Nao had been staring at the blonde Shizuru was with as well. Finally she asked, "Did you call her back yet?"

They exited the elevators, waved goodnight to everyone and then walked into the parking lot. They had driven to work together, and so they both headed towards Natsuki's Peugeot.

"I was going to call her back tomorrow," Natsuki admitted, taking out her keys and unlocking the doors.

They both got in and Natsuki started the car. "Be professional. Now that daddy mayor is using you as a political tool you have to suck up to them."

"What am I getting out of this?" Natsuki asked as she started the short drive to Nao's apartment. "Besides an embarrassing poster all over the city and making capes hate me?" Natsuki took a second to quickly glance at her girlfriend and then refocused on the road. "He's requesting that I go to schools and talk about gun safety now. I'm part of his campaign, and I can't say no because he pays the department big bucks."

"You should meet up with the mayor and discuss this stuff. I bet if you continue being his poster child he'll agree to pay you and lord knows you're broke now that you've spent all your parent's money." A pause. "Are you actually going to teach little kids about _gun safety? _You don't even know anything about gun safety! You almost shot Kazuya that one time—"

"That was one time! And I happen to be the sharpest shooter on the squad." Natsuki nodded once to emphasize her point. "The best, actually. The rest of you can't shoot at all."

The redhead chuckled and stared idly out the window. That much was true. Natsuki really _was _the best shooter. Sure she could be clumsy when she wasn't paying attention but when Natsuki was on her A game, when she was truly focused, when she was trying to save lives… she hardly ever missed. In fact, Nao could recall times when Natsuki made shots that seemed impossible to make.

"You really are the best," Nao agreed, her tone that of a thoughtful and sincere person.

Natsuki blinked and glanced at Nao. "I can't believe you admitted that."

The redhead shrugged and kept staring out the window. "I just want to be honest with you."

The other detective had to admit… the way Nao was acting recently was a little weird, almost like she was sad about something. "Well uh, thanks." She had no idea what else to say. Was Nao saying that she wasn't usually honest with Natsuki? About what, Natsuki wondered. She let it slide, however, she had other things to worry about, like how she was going to stay awake during the heist.

After dropping Nao off, Natsuki headed to her own apartment. The closer she got the more nervous she felt. She knew that sitting at home, in her end table, in the drawer, was Phoenix's old hero costume. She also knew she was supposed to put that on and rob a museum with Nightshade, the notorious villain, in a few hours.

_What has happened to my quiet life?_

A flashback of gun battles, chasing and tackling criminals, and interrogating suspects flashed through her mind.

_ Okay, maybe not that quiet._

What was the plan again?

Change. Meet up with Nightshade at the museum. Steal a rock. Hope everything after that returns to normal. Natsuki had a sinking feeling it wouldn't.

* * *

Shizuru did some quick stretches and then put her mask back on. "I want to take tomorrow off," she declared, sauntering over to where Alyssa was busy examining the remains of Scarlet Fox's motorcycle.

The blonde lifted her goggles over her head and blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," Shizuru tilted her head to the side, "Is that alright?"

She hadn't expected Alyssa to brighten up, but her friend nodded enthusiastically and had on her rare but sexy lopsided grin. "Of course you can. _Please _take a day off. I'm glad you actually want to take a break for once."

Scarlet Fox nodded, a small smile dancing on her lips. "You look rather excited."

"Shizuru I've been begging you to slow down for the past week. A lot has happened, you've done a lot, let someone else take over for a few days." The blonde pulled her goggles back over her eyes again and went back to jamming some compartment open with a screw driver. "I'll contact some of the other Valkyries, see who is dying for some action."

"Probably all of them," Shizuru replied, feeling a bit cocky. "I do not give them much to do when I am on patrol."

Alyssa chuckled and then let out a cheer as she finally ripped a metal plate open, revealing several wires releasing sparks. "So you're all dressed and ready to go. Need to be briefed?"

Shizuru nodded.

Alyssa stood up and cracked her knuckles before walking over to her computer. Within seconds the screen had text on it and Alyssa was typing away. "Word on the street is that that diamond you and Kruger saved from being stolen? It's worth a _lot _of money and I've found some evidence that predicts future heists. In fact, tonight is the night I would suspect someone to go after it." She paused and added, "Value is added to the Kazahari Diamond because of the mythos surrounding it as well… people are convinced it has powers or something." Alyssa shrugged and spun in her computer chair to look at Shizuru. "In any case, I'd expect company tonight."

"Do we know who?"

"Rumor is Nightshade. Could be Black Widow though, since stealing high profile items _is _her thing. Especially when it comes to artifacts and art." Alyssa paused and then added, "It could also be the work of the Clercuzio again, since they've been seen talking to both Nightshade and Black Widow recently."

"True." Shizuru shrugged. "Whoever it is, I will handle it and make sure the diamond is safe." She turned and headed for the large metal doors.

"Ah, Shizu—Scarlet Fox!" Alyssa called after her friend, who turned and raised a brow as if to say, '_Yes?' _Alyssa let out a content sigh and then offered a warm smile. "Be careful, okay? Just in and out then you get a nice long day off."

"I fully intend on ending this as quickly as possible. There is no need to worry." With a flick of her cape, the woman was gone.

Alyssa watched as the doors slid shut behind her and then turned back to the ruined Fox-Cycle. "I always worry," she muttered, reaching for a wrench.

* * *

In the ten minutes it took Natsuki to try on the Phoenix costume, embarrassedly take it off, and then hesitantly put it back on again, Natsuki had determined that what happened earlier with Scarlet Fox was not a big deal. After all, nothing happened and she _had _been running low on sleep. She just wasn't focusing. Not a problem. Besides, Scarlet Fox probably slept with tons of 'damsels' all the time, it's not like she would try that again, especially now that she remembered Natsuki was dating Nao. Luckily, Natsuki had remembered too.

"No big deal," she muttered to herself, shaking fingers pulling the mask over the top part of her face. "I lost my memory and Scarlet Fox was horny or something. Probably happens all the time. Nothing happened. Everything is…" she clicked the utility belt around her waist, "just perfect."

A few turns and spins later and she was pretty pleased with the way it fit her. In fact, the costume seemed to be tailored to her every curve, like it had been made for her. The dark blue mask fit well, covering the area around her eyes, a good portion of her cheeks, and up to the tip of her nose. The boots felt comfortable and when she tied up her hair into a ponytail she truly was the spitting image of the Phoenix. It was almost uncanny. However, her emerald green eyes were nothing like the luminous blue of the original Phoenix. It was really the only telltale sign that she was not, in fact, the actual hero.

She almost felt bad about it. Wherever the real Phoenix was, she certainly wouldn't like Natsuki as her doppelganger, especially as a thief doppelganger.

Okay, Natsuki thought, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly through her nose. She stared herself down and felt her heart begin to pick up speed. She tried to ignore it in the hopes that it would slow down. She was nervous.

_I don't do bad things. I do good things! _

But today was no ordinary day. She left for the museum, still anxious and not at all excited to see Nightshade, whose voice had been haunting her all day. There had to be a way out of this, but she couldn't think of any. She _had _to do as Sergey said. Besides, he had information on her parent's killers… something that Natsuki has wanted her entire life. Maybe you had to do some bad to do some good. Natsuki still wasn't happy with this situation, but knew she had to go through with it.

She parked a few blocks away and felt _ridiculous _stepping out of her car in a hero costume. She felt like a teenager again, except one of those awkward teenagers that didn't realize they were much too old to be trick-or-treating. She truly had no right to be wearing such a costume. Who did she think she was? Masquerading around in such a prestigious hero's colors?

_I look like a moron, _she muttered, feeling self-conscious. _Why do heroes always wear such tight clothing? _She might as well not even wear clothes at all, like some of those 'sexier' villains! She thought of footage she had seen of reprimanded villains whose costumes were revealing. _On second thought, if I'm captured I'd really rather be wearing something._

Luckily the streets were dark and much of the city was asleep. Windbloom was unlike other, more populated cities. Its streets were wider, it had parks and cleaner air, and there weren't what seemed to be thousands of pedestrians at one time on the sidewalk. No, Natsuki felt almost alone walking down the street. She was thankful for it, however, still not wanting to be seen in such a thing.

Was this material even _protective? _Why was it so thin? There had to be a reason for that… no hero in their right mind would wear such thin material. Maybe that had to do with the fact that it was fire resistant? Or fire proof… it hadn't seemed to be affected by Sergey's lighter at all. Not surprising, considering Phoenix's power _was _fire. Then again, maybe it made no sense at all. Could Phoenix accidentally burn herself? With her own fire-emitting palms?

It suddenly occurred to the detective that she should hide, and so she slunk behind buildings instead and tried to stick to shadows. She crept around corners, hid behind dumpsters when a car drove by, and even considered trying her rooftop-jumping abilities, since heroes seemed to be so good at that (and she had always secretly wanted to try).

She came to the end of a street and peered across at the large museum across from her. The steps in front of it were wide and large so that during the day there were hordes of people simply sitting on the front steps, reading or talking. The museum was a pearly white and gray building. The architect had obviously been trying something a little 'different' since it didn't fit in with the tall rectangular buildings surrounding it. Instead it was wide, massive, and maybe only 3 stories high.

Looking both ways, Natsuki made sure the street was empty. Not a car or a person in sight. Good. She then did something she had always wanted to do (in costume) and barrel rolled across the street like the badass superhero she always used to pretend she was as a child.

Standing up out of her impressive barrel roll, she glanced around again, feeling slightly embarrassed and glad no one had seen, and then continued with a light jog to the side of the museum.

Finally she made it. After all those leaps, sneaks, and even more barrel rolls she was panting and sweaty. She found Nightshade hiding in the shadows, the side of the museum where no lights infiltrated the darkness.

When Natsuki had approached, the villain Nightshade gave her a one over and rolled her eyes.

"Been barrel rolling into shadows much, huh?" Natsuki blinked. Nightshade continued, "Yeah, we all do it the first night out in costume."

"Oh…" Feeling especially embarrassed, Natsuki cleared her throat and said, "So now what?"

"Take these." She was handed a container, which she took and opened.

"Contacts?"

"Blue."

"They're really bright…"

"Phoenix has pretty blue eyes. Get rid of the mossy green."

"But—"

"Just do as I say, _Detective." _Nightshade spat the word like it was a bad taste in her mouth. She gave Natsuki another unimpressed once over. "Honestly… if I weren't paid to escort you on this little mission I would kill you just for wearing that costume." The _real _Phoenix had super powers, and her super powers worked rather well against plants.

Natsuki blinked and then gave Nightshade a blank stare. "You're being paid to… what?"

The villain scoffed and then set her amused gaze on Natsuki. "You think Wang really wants your skills? To steal a silly diamond? _Please._ The man could pay the best villain in town to steal this piece of junk for him. He wants me to babysit you on your first mini-mission."

So what was this, Natsuki wondered, a practice run? Because she sure as hell did not plan on working for Sergey after this… or at all for that matter! "But why is he making me do this then? If he can get anyone to do it?" And do it better too, since Natsuki had no clue what in the hell she was doing. She was a cop, not a villain. Stealing diamonds from heavily guarded museums was not her thing. In fact her thing would be _preventing _this kind of crime from happening.

Nightshade shrugged and peered around the corner of the museum. She glanced back at Natsuki. "Beats me. I think he wants to test out his new toy and I'm here to make sure you don't get killed in the process."

The museum was large, a stone cold building smack dab in the middle of the city. It was usually a tourist trap, with many visitors from all over the world walking through its narrow halls and gawking at pieces of history and new exhibits. At night it was utterly deserted, save for the few guards on duty. There used to only be one guard, but after a few heists from Black Widow and they had upped the security. It never seemed to keep villains out though. Many heroes had even added the museum to a point of interest during their nightly patrols, often passing by it and checking in with security to make sure no thievery was going on, as it often was. The previous mayor, a vocal supporter of masked vigilantes, had even tried hiring a hero to defend it every night. It hadn't panned out, however, as most heroes weren't in it for the money and were more interested in stopping plots of world domination than art heists.

The entrance was unguarded. At least, there were no guards on the outside. Natsuki knew the inside was a different story. The doors were black, tall, and _locked. _The detective and the villain didn't need to check to know that.

"How many guards?" Natsuki whispered after she had gotten the final blue contact in. She decided she didn't mind the contacts. If this entire thing ended badly and they somehow got her picture or video footage then the 'suspect' would have blue eyes, and she'd be less likely to be found. _Great, I'm already thinking like a criminal. _

"You think I know? They change it every night. Last time I stole something from here was a few months ago and there were only about 3. The heroes like to knock on the front doors, though, to show they're friendly, so you go on and do that."

"What?"

Nightshade sighed, grabbed Natsuki's arm, and flung her around the corner, towards the steps leading up to the museum. "Knock on the doors! A guard will see you. Tell him you just want to patrol the place or just take him out, then find the security room and shut off the alarms. We don't want capes interfering otherwise I'd just smash the doors, run in, take the diamond, and run out. But we can't risk heroes… you'd never escape in time."

Natsuki glared at Nightshade over her shoulder. She was right though, Natsuki realized. If a cape got involved Natsuki would be screwed. She wasn't equipped to handle a cape, certainly not a _good _cape since it went against her every fiber to fight the good guys. She _was _the good guy! _I don't fight heroes! _She'd be captured, handed over to the cops, and have to explain why she was robbing a museum of the very same diamond she had been defending only a day ago. Not only that, but her rescue of the diamond could now seem like she had only been trying to take it from Toro and Silver Specter so that she could steal it for herself later.

This was a mess.

Natsuki breathed in, breathed out, and awkwardly walked up the steps, still feeling ridiculous. She coughed nervously, tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, and knocked on the glass doors. Glass, but just at the touch of her knuckles she could feel just how sturdy and reinforced the doors were.

A few seconds passed by before some jingling was heard on the other end. Considering how thick they were, Natsuki was surprised to have heard anything at all.

The door opened a crack, revealing one eye, old and yellowing. It obviously belonged to an older man, as the skin surrounding it looked wrinkled and dry. The door didn't open all the way. "Phoenix?"

Natsuki swallowed. "That's me." She mentally pat herself on the back, she sounded so calm and collected! Then again, that _was _one of her strong suits_. It's why everyone thinks I'm so cool._ "I'm here to patrol the museum. I heard a rumor of a heist and I want to check it out, if that's alright with you, officer."

The eye widened in surprise, and the door swung open. Within five seconds Natsuki was tugged into the museum and her hands were being shook quite violently by a stout old man with wide eyes and a gray beard that made him look like Santa Claus. "My god! The Phoenix! It's been years since I've seen you on the tube, my girl. Where have you been?"

Natsuki smiled and gently tried to pull her hands away. "I was, um, on a break. Today's my first day on the job again so I wanted to hit all my old spots." Her eyes darted around the museum until she realized that must look suspicious, and she forced herself to meet his eyes. She forced an innocent smile.

"It's been years…" The man repeated, finally letting her hands go and instead watching her with his hands on his hips, slowly shaking his head in disbelief. "You still look the same! A young spring chicken!" He paused then, and grew suspicious. She looked _the same. _If Phoenix were still alive… there's no _way _she'd look so young. Unless it was a metahuman thing.

Natsuki swallowed and didn't dare let the fake smile of confidence drop from her face.

"Say, why don't you show me your power? To prove it's really you."

At this question, Natsuki felt a wave of relief. She knew the answer to this. She had heard Phoenix say it over and over again, when the news reporters would ask her to display some of her powers for the fans at home. "I only use my powers when necessary, sir," Natsuki said coolly, hoping she sounded just as collected and badass as the Phoenix usually did when delivering this well-known phrase.

This brought the smile back to his face. "Yes, it's really you. Wow. Can I get an autograph? My boy's older now but when he was younger he used to have the biggest crush on you…"

The old man blabbed away and Natsuki found herself going along with it, signing a piece of paper for the guard and then talking a bit about '_the good ol' days.' _She had watched enough of the Phoenix's exploits to be able to talk about things from the past, and the guard was thoroughly entertained. But she had a job to do.

"It's been nice talking to you but I really should check out the place, not that I doubt you're doing a good job…"

"Sure, sure," he said, waving her out. "Go ahead. You're early. The rest of the heroes come to check later."

"The early bird catches the worm, sir." Natsuki winked at him. Silly joke. _Phoenix. Bird. Birds eat worms. Har, har, good one Natsuki. _She inwardly rolled her eyes, hating herself for a few seconds. Then again, heroes often had completely lame senses of humor, if they had any at all. Many of them were so broody and serious. It got old after a while. It's why Scarlet Fox and Golden Hawk were such a popular duo, they would joke and tease each other in the middle of a battle and it would be broadcast over the news for everyone to hear.

Alone at last, Natsuki snuck back into the security office and easily found everything she needed. After all, she had spent a good portion of her life in offices like these, running through security tapes and double-checking that security measures were in place and up to date.

She quickly shut off the security cameras and then turned off the alarm system, both environmental (doors, windows, etc) and specific alarms tethered to the exhibits. After that she slinked down the corridors, peering at the art, plaques, and displays on either side of her. It had been a while since she'd been to the museum but it was certainly eerier at night. So quiet, so empty. It gave Natsuki the creeps.

And why was it so empty? There's no way that old man had been the _only _security guard on site right? Natsuki had a bad feeling in her stomach. There were supposed to be more guards than this. Either she just hadn't run into them yet, they were asleep somewhere, or someone had already taken them out.

She continued making her way through the museum, heading in the direction of the exhibit where the newest arrivals went. The Kazahari diamond would surely be there, and if Nightshade hadn't fell asleep waiting for the alarms to be shut off then she should be around there too.

It wasn't long before Natsuki heard someone drop behind her, and when she spun around she was staring into the silvery and displeased eyes of Nightshade.

"What the hell took you so long, Detective? I was waiting on the roof for an hour waiting for the little red light to go off."

Natsuki blinked. "Roof?"

"There's a glass window up there. I opened it and snuck in once you _finally _took the alarm system off." They both calmly walked down the hall, keeping their voices down in case they ran into another guard. "What took so long? I'm guessing he fell for the costume?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. Hardcore."

"Well the resemblance is uncanny," Tomoe admitted. They stopped outside an open room. In the middle was the stand, and on the stand was the glass case, and in the glass case was the Kazahari diamond.

"Okay," Tomoe said, stepping through the archway and into the large room. "Let's grab that sucker and go, okay? I really can't stand being around you any longer."

"Was nice working with you too," Natsuki muttered, following after the villain.

Natsuki and Tomoe both took a second to gawk at the diamond. It was much larger than Natsuki remembered, and much, much shinier now that it wasn't wrapped in dirty old cloth. Up close… maybe it _wasn't _just a rock. It certainly made Natsuki want to touch it. Or possess it.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. What if there _was _something special about this diamond? And what did Sergey plan on doing with it? If it fell into the wrong hands—

Natsuki heard the sound of a soft landing behind her, and spun around. Tomoe, who hadn't heard a thing but noticed Natsuki's quick reaction, turned to see what the fuss was about.

Black Widow was standing there, slender and dangerous looking with red web hanging off the tips of her sharp metal claws. "Nightshade and…" The red goggles turned in Natsuki's direction. "Nightshade's friend." She turned her attention back to Nightshade. "This is quite the party."

Nightshade lifted a brow, a small smile forming on her lips. "Black Widow, funny seeing you here." Natsuki knew Nightshade was amused at the fact that Black Widow didn't recognize Natsuki's costume.

Nightshade's _friend? Pffft… _Natsuki's ego bruised a bit. For a while there she had almost been convinced she was the real Phoenix and was a bit bothered by the fact that Black Widow didn't recognize her.

The other villain gave a nonchalant shrug. "Not _really. _You know I enjoy this museum more than the others… there's always some unique, _expensive _stuff lying around." Black Widow gestured around at the museum. "Lots of stuff around here my collectors are willing to buy."

Natsuki was speechless. She was in the presence of two of the most notorious villains in Windbloom. On her right, Nightshade was staring down Black Widow, and in front of her, Black Widow was calmly peering back. At least, Natsuki _thought _she was peering back. She couldn't see Black Widow's eyes through those goggles, let alone the rest of her face, which was covered in the same thin black material as the rest of her. It made her face look almost featureless, but at the same time you could tell when Black Widow was making some form of facial expression, because the fabric covering her face would shift to match the shape of her lips.

It was certainly an interesting costume. Natsuki figured it was optimized for stealthy thievery, not combat. Black Widow was a master thief, not the world-domination-obsessed, 'I must destroy this hero named so-and-so' kind of villain, the kind of villain Nightshade could be on her bad days.

Tomoe's head dipped down and she seemed to be staring at Black Widow's legs. "I like the red web design on your legs. New touch to the costume?"

"All black was getting boring, to be honest. If the guards couldn't see me it was almost _too _easy." Nao's lips twitched beneath her full-face mask. Indeed, Natsuki noticed, a shimmery red spider-web design was etched onto the legs of Black Widow's costume. "Tell me now, dear Nightshade, were you thinking of taking my diamond?"

Natsuki swallowed hard. Why did… Black Widow's voice seem so familiar? At least, the way Black Widow spoke was familiar, and at times, when she said certain words… it was almost like she said them in a certain way that reminded Natsuki of someone. The posture too… and that body…

"_Your _diamond?" Nightshade laughed and then pulled a flower that had been growing on one of the vines around her wrist. She stared at it and then flicked it at Black Widow's feet. Black Widow didn't step back, but Natsuki was willing to bet she had wanted to. "We were here first."

Again, Black Widow turned her head towards Natsuki, which was the only way Natsuki could tell when she was being looked at. Natsuki swallowed.

"Phoenix…" The name was uttered with some surprise. "Ah right, that's why the costume seems so familiar… though I could've sworn you were a hero last I checked." Finally Black Widow giggled, which was so familiar, Natsuki's heart skipped a beat. "When did _you _come to the dark side?" She then seemed to pause as another thought struck her, and the red goggles turned on Nightshade. "And when did Nightshade need a sidekick? Not what you used to be, huh Nightshade? All those beat downs via Scarlet Fox and Golden Hawk tire you out?"

Natsuki didn't say anything. She knew she hadn't practiced disguising her voice, and if she tried now she'd just sound ridiculous. Instead she shook her head, no, she hadn't switched sides. She was _not _Nightshade's sidekick. She was a police officer, and they both should be under arrest!

Growing irritated, Nightshade snapped, "She's more like a minion for tonight. And Golden Hawk was dealt a fairly… close to home blow not too long ago. Don't think I couldn't do the same to Scarlet Fox if I wanted to."

"Ah right, I forgot. You have a thing for that bothersome hero and got jealous of her golden-haired companion." Black Widow let out a dramatic sigh. "Take a number. Scarlet Fox has droves of fan boys and fan girls alike. You're probably not particularly high on the list, being a villain and all."

Nightshade's eyebrow twitched. "Silence you pathetic insect." She cleared her throat, and Natsuki thought she saw Nightshade blushing. "Like I said, we were here first. Finders keepers and all that Black Widow, I'm sure you'll understand." She waved her hand in the air as if to emphasize 'and all that.'

Before Black Widow could reply, dark laughter resonated all around the large room in a way that made it impossible to find out where it had been coming from. The laugh continued, deeply amused and mysterious. It surrounded the three women. It sent chills down Natsuki's spine, but Black Widow and Nightshade were already in a combative stance, glancing all around the dark room and already willing to team up if need be. Nightshade and Black Widow appeared ready to stand back-to-back. Natsuki stood awkwardly nearby, too confused and afraid to move, but not scared enough not to appreciate how quickly the two villains had wordlessly agreed to team up. It meant they recognized the laugh. It must belong to a good cape, a hero.

This wasn't good for Natsuki either.

The sound of boots landing startled the two villains and the hero doppelganger. All three costume-clad women stared in the direction of the sound, though it was covered in darkness. They were all afraid to breathe. Suddenly, the sound of a cape whooshing up as someone stood and straightened sounded, sending them even more on edge. A slow walk of someone in boots began and they could hear each footfall as it grew nearer and nearer. It seemed to be in sync with their heart beats, except that couldn't be true, Natsuki thought, as her heart was beating rapidly and the footsteps were slow and torturous.

Scarlet Fox came striding out of the shadows, paused where Nao had been standing before, and offered the two villains and the one would-be villain a wide smile. "Actually, Nightshade, I was here first."

Nightshade's eyes widened. "How…"

"I was waiting for _you. _Are you not happy to see me?" With that, Scarlet Fox drew out her small metallic tube, which quickly extended out both ends into a metal pole. A slender brow rose. "Aw, is that diamond for _me, _Nightshade?" Scarlet Fox took another menacing step forward, the metallic pole held in a defensive position in her right hand. "You shouldn't have."

Black Widow's face grew tense, obvious by the way her features froze in the fabric. Nightshade looked stressed, but more than willing to take on Scarlet Fox, and Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off the hero, who was so incredibly intense that it radiated off of her and made Natsuki's insides melt. _Crap… am I both terrified and turned on right now? Stupid fetish!_

"I don't think so, Scarlet Fox," Nightshade spread her feet apart and formed fists. Green vines began wrapping around her wrists, turning her hands into fists of thorns. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you're outnumbered."

Scarlet Fox, who specifically trained in martial arts that would allow her to take on multiple opponents, merely smiled. "Surely you know by now that such a thing will not stop me?"

Black Widow let out a nervous cough and then, much to Natsuki's surprise, began tiptoeing backwards. "I'd love to help you out there Nightshade, but I'm not in the mood to have to explain new bruises to my girlfriend tomorrow, so you three have fun without me!" And with that, Nao had turned, leapt up the far wall, and crawled out a window.

Black Widow was gay? That definitely had to go in the file, Natsuki decided, right next to 'coward.'

Scarlet Fox, for the first time, finally turned her unnatural red gaze on Natsuki. Her brow furrowed as she stared, and she seemed to almost come out of her badass, hero mode.

Natsuki swallowed hard and prepared to fight off Scarlet Fox. If the hero attacked her without warning, Natsuki would have to fight back. Something else frightened her even more than the prospect of having to fight off Windbloom's most popular hero, and that was Scarlet Fox recognizing her. The way she was being stared at certainly seemed like recognition. If Scarlet Fox knew it was really Detective Kruger under there… maybe she wouldn't attack!

Scarlet Fox continued peering at Natsuki with those relentless eyes. Nightshade seemed to disappear into the background of the museum, for all Shizuru saw standing beside the villain was her childhood hero. No, that couldn't be right. Phoenix was… was gone. For years now. And how could she still look so young? And why was she helping out Nightshade? The Phoenix Shizuru had looked up to was a hero, not a villain.

Still. The resemblance was… Shizuru swallowed hard and felt the remnants of her childhood crush return. Suddenly, red lips uttered, _"Phoenix?"_

Natsuki blinked and felt the need to repeat an earlier mantra.

_ SURELY THIS WILL END WELL._

* * *

**Chapter Song: Granite by Pendulum**

**Quote in beginning: Ayn Rand.**

**I'm so sad because this chapter had 40935834095 unfunny jokes lined up but I couldn't fit all of them. Sigh. They'll all go in the next chapter then. **

**Thanks to Andrea for the speedy beta!**

**There's also a new poll in my profile, so be sure to check that out as well. I've heard the poll isn't working actually, so if it's not working for you send me a PM and let me know so I know it's not just one person and I can see what I can do about it. Thanks!**

**Will Natsuki be forced into more evil plots? Will Nightshade fight Scarlet Fox? Will Scarlet Fox stop being sexy? Will Natsuki's life stop being ridiculous? Will Nao find out Natsuki almost got freaky with Scarlet Fox? Will Shizuru's neglected libido force her to take (even more) desperate measures? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: Valkyries!**

**Questions comments or concerns? Leave a review, send me a PM, or catch me on my FS (link in my profile)**

**Monster is coming! I swear! So is SoS but I'm working on Monster first. **

**There's also some cool new fan art from TFKK in my profile, so check that out. I'm waiting on her to send me the others so I can put them in my profile, but you can view them on her website here!**

**www . wix . com/tashafk/sketches#!**

**Remove the spaces!**

**Just go to 'sketches' and scroll until you see some awesome Scarlet Fox action!**

**Thanks guys. Hope you're all doing well and aren't too mad about my lack of regular updates!**

**-ShayP.**


End file.
